Unexpected Heritage
by ramapothe8r
Summary: The summer before his 7th Year, Harry learns something unexpected about himself, and about someone he thought he hated. Two lives become dependent on each other. SS/HP SLASH!! Also AU. Please R
1. Cliffie I know, but don't kill me Please

Hi everybody. I've been thinking about the ideas for this story for a while and finally put it on Word. So here goes nothing.

**Unexpected Heritage**

This is an AU slashfic. So I'm telling you right now that I know half of the stuff I'm writing could never happen in the Harry Potter universe. Also, I don't own any of the characters, only the plot. 

Read and Review, but please no flames. I only want constructive criticism. Thanks

_~Harry's Thoughts~_

_**Snape's Thoughts**_

            It was a dark, starless night on Privet Drive and 17 year old Harry Potter sat at his tiny, wobbly desk putting the finishing touches on his Charms essay. Now that his summer homework was completed, there was nothing for him to do to pass the idle hours between 10pm and 5:30am. Looking at the clock on the wall, it proved to state 4:28am. 

            _~Two more hours, since it's Saturday, until I can leave this room and go do something, even if I'll only be making breakfast, then working on the dwindling list of chores from Uncle Vernon. At least he's being slightly kinder to me since I'm working faster. Somehow, the list is nearly completed. All I have left is to paint the garage, and rebuild the shed in the backyard so that it can accommodate all of the yard equipment as well as __Dudley__'s outdoor stuff. Nothing too difficult and I will to be able to finish it in the 2 ½ weeks left before meeting Ron, Ginny, and Hermione in Diagon Alley. Oh well, may as well meditate for a while, seeing as I have nothing better to do.~_

            Meditation was something that Harry had picked up over the past few weeks since sleep seemed to elude him every night. The odd thing was that he was perfectly awake and able to work in the morning, even tough he hadn't slept in about two and a half weeks. At 17, Harry was now standing at a little over 6'3" with a golden tan covering his lean, muscular body. The oddest changes that accompanied his 17th birthday, other than the fact that he didn't seem to need to sleep, dealt with his eyes and his hair. The young Gryffindor no longer needed to wear his glasses; his eyesight miraculously fixed itself and his emerald eyes shone with incredible clarity. His hair was no longer short and unruly, but slightly past his shoulders and streaked with deep auburn. Harry tended to keep it in a plait, secured with one of Dudley's broken shoestrings. 

            The hours passed relatively quickly as the Boy-Who-Lived sat silently on his mattress, eyes closed, breathing barely a slow whisper. Just as the summer sun peeked over the horizon, a tawny owl fluttered into the room and sat on the bed. Harry turned to the bird and took the parchment from its leg. It took a drink from Hedwig's cage before disappearing into the early-morning light. The young man turned over the envelope, wondering at the Hogwarts seal on the envelope. He opened it and scanned it over quickly before reading it through carefully.

            "Dear Mr. Potter,

                        It has come to my attention that you have come into your inheritance. Please pack your belongings as I have sent someone to retrieve you within the hour. Your relations will be informed of your departure when Professor Snape arrives. There is nothing to worry about, my boy. All will be explained upon your arrival. I look forward to seeing you soon.

                                                                        Sincerely,

                                                            Professor Albus Dumbledore

                                                            Order of Merlin, First Class

                                                            Chief Warlock, Wizengamot

                                                            Chairman, International Confederation of Wizards"

            Puzzled, Harry read the letter once more before rising and packing all of his belongings, save his wand, into his trunk. He snuck into the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth, and then sat on his trunk to wait for Snape. 

            _~Gods, why on earth does it have to be Snape? Anyone else! Even Lucius Malfoy could come here right now to escort me back to Hogwarts and it would be better than Severus Snape!~_

After sitting there for about a half an hour, the air started shimmering and with a pop! Professor Snape was standing in front of him. Harry stood up and looked Snape in the eye without even tilting his head upwards slightly. The Head of Slytherin looked the Gryffindor up and down, taking in the young man's new appearance. 

            "Good Morning, Potter. I must say that I approve of the new look. Congratulations on taming that hair of yours."

            Though it was completely unexpected, both felt a strong stirring in their loins. It wasn't enough to be noticed by the other, but it was definitely there. Harry and Snape stared at each other for a long moment, utterly gobsmacked by what they felt. 

            _~I don't know what that was, but there is no way that I could have felt that way about Snape!~_

_            **Merlin! You have got to be kidding me. I cannot be aroused by Harry Potter, the arrogant, spoiled Gryffindor. Dumbledore, what have you done?**_

"Now…moving along, I shall shrink your trunk, and then I was instructed to ask for a tour of the residence. Gods only know why I have to report on this house, but Headmaster Dumbledore ordered it of me. Well then, let us go."

            Harry just nodded as Snape shrunk his trunk and slipped it into his pocket. The young man switched on an electric camping lantern so the older man could clearly see the room. Looking around, Snape was rather taken aback by the sparse surroundings. All that was in the room was a mattress on the floor with one pillow and threadbare sheets, a tiny desk with rickety chair, and a side-table with drawers which served as nightstand and wardrobe. 

            "And this is where you sleep every night, Potter?"

            "Yes sir. Let me take you to the other rooms on this floor. I'm afraid that my aunt, uncle, and cousin are most likely still sleeping. It is Saturday, after all. They usually sleep late on the weekends."

            "And why are you awake, then?"

            "I haven't slept in a while, sir. Ever since my birthday, I haven't felt tired."

            Snape raised one dark eyebrow, mildly confused over Harry's living quarters. He then followed him out of the room and into the hall. The next room was Dudley's and upon Harry's request, Snape used an Invisibility Charm on the door to see inside. The Potions Master was a bit shocked upon seeing that room, as well as the Master Bedroom. The overabundance of material goods in all the rooms except Harry's made Snape rethink what he thought he knew about Harry. Finally, after seeing the sitting room ("There certainly are many photographs of the fat boy, Potter."), they were sitting in the kitchen, quietly sharing a pot of Earl Grey tea and toast with jam.

            "Potter, I must admit that you are rather proficient at making a decent pot of tea. Thank you for the exhilarating tour of your residence, but I feel the need to ask you why there are no photographs of you as well as why your room looks like a prison cell."

            Harry stared at the floor as soon as Snape finished what he was saying. It was what he was dreading since the tour started. Emerald eyes were fixed on the floor as his answer came.

            "They hate me. To them, I'm simply a freak. The only reason they feed me is so that I can continue to work. Physical labor, I mean. They would have been much happier if Voldemort had killed me along with my parents. I'm alive because they were smart enough to know that Dumbledore would want to know what happened if I died while in their supposed care. You have no idea how overjoyed they are that once I'm of age, I won't have to come back."

            Snape sat there for a number of moments, swirling the last of his tea in the cup. _**I suppose that I was quite wrong about his being spoiled. But what does it matter what I think of the boy?**_

"Thank you for the tea, and the toast, but we must be going now. Headmaster Dumbledore is expecting us. Take my hand and we shall apparate to Hogsmeade."

            They both stood up; Harry took Snape's hand in his and both felt sparks go down their spines the split second before Snape apparated them away. Landing a second later in Hogsmeade, Professor and pupil decided that it was an unexpected side-effect of apparating with two people. Harry dropped Snape's hand and the two walked silently to Hogwarts, entered, and went to Dumbledore's office. The gargoyle moved away at the password ("Coconut Meringues") and they moved into the eclectically decorated office. The Headmaster was waiting for them.

            "Ah, Harry, my boy. It is simply dazzling to see you again. I must say that you are looking quite well. But you must be wondering why you are here, am I correct?"

            Harry nodded and Snape rolled his eyes. _**Of course he wants to know why he's here!**_

            "I'm sure you must also be wondering about the swift change in your appearance and the lack of necessity to sleep. Well, I will tell you. You are quite special, Harry, someone the likes of which has not been seen in quite some time. I scarcely recall teaching your father."

            "But Headmaster, it has only been 20 or so years since my parents were here. I don't understand, sir."

            "I wish it were so. If it were, we would not be here. I recently received a letter from your mother. Before you ask, it was on delayed delivery. It shocked me, I must say. And I wish that she could be here to tell you herself, but that is impossible. I do hate to tell you this, Harry, but James Potter is not your true father."

A/N: Aaahhh!!! Please don't kill me. This actually isn't where I planned to end the first chapter, but I want to get your feedback before I put up the rest of what I already have for the second chapter. I hope to get at least 10 reviews within the next couple days, letting me know if they think that the story should continue or if I should just give it up. So let me know. Thanks ~ Laura


	2. You've got to be kidding, right?

**Unexpected Heritage**

****

Alrightie, so here's the second chapter. Thanks for the reviews, but please, I beg you…DON'T STOP REVIEWING!!

Thanks go out to the following wonderful readers for their equally wonderful reviews: 

Rose

ariel

Ivy

A.M.Winters

Alex123

Mari-chan

Malfoy Angel

Arwen Rayne

Angel-of-Faith

Jewelclaw Lady of Wind

Momma-dar

Kucarrie

Ree

Winterlight

Again…don't own it.

_~Harry's thoughts~_

_**Severus' thoughts**_

 "I do hate to tell you this, Harry, but James Potter is not your true father." Your father's name is Dior Eluchíl and was an elf."

            "Do you mean like a house-elf?" 

            Harry was quite shocked. Snape, though barely perceptibly, raised his eyebrows. Dumbledore chuckled at Harry's and Snape's expressions.

            "Oh no, Harry. House-elves are quite a different species than your father. You are in no way related to any house-elf. But this news does explain a few things, like how you have survived so many things. An elf, or half-elf, which you are, cannot be killed by magic. A broken heart is the most common way for elves to die, but they can also be killed by poison. Other than that, elves are generally immortal. Anyone who is not purely elven is not immortal, but generally has a greatly extended life. There is a stipulation to that as well. Anyone with any proportion of elven blood has a life-force which can be given away to a human if they wish. Upon giving away their life-force, the elf becomes human, and their life becomes synchronized with the human they gave their life force to. When the human dies, so does the elf. Your life force was included with the letter from your mother. Do you understand, Harry?"

            Harry took a little while to think about all this. After a while, he nodded and looked at the Headmaster. Dumbledore handed a pendant on a thin silver chain to Harry. It was a silver swirl with a pale green opal in the center. The young man put it on; it was warm to the touch.

            "What happened to my father? Is he still alive?"

            "I'm very sorry, my dear boy. When he learned of Lily's death, he died shortly thereafter, of a broken heart. Lily meant the world to him and could not live without her."

            "But what of James Potter? Why did he marry my mother? Did he know that he wasn't my father?"

            "He knew that you were not his son. At that time, elves were not allowed to marry humans, but Dior would have been happy just to see Lily once a week. James married your mother for you, actually. So that you wouldn't have to grow up without a normal family. He was more than willing to let Dior be a major part of your life, but since he couldn't marry your mother, you would have been seen as a bastard. Many wizards do not take kindly to unwed mothers and their children. Do you have any more questions?"

            Harry nodded and Snape spoke up, asking the question Harry didn't want to be rude by asking. 

            "Sir, what does this have to do with me?"

            "I was actually waiting for one of you to ask. New technology has brought along an innovation which has been a number of years in the making. It is now accurate 99.9% of the time. Every person on the planet has a soulmate, yes?"

            Both nodded, slightly less confused than before. Each had an idea as to what Dumbledore was going to say.

            "Harry, you are Severus' soulmate and Severus, you are Harry's. Now I know that the two of you have not always gotten along, but I believe that it is mostly due to a misunderstanding on both your parts. I would like to now put to final rest some misconceptions. Harry, you think Severus a Death Eater, and a greasy git. Severus, you think Harry a spoiled, attention-loving brat. I think that you feel differently about Harry now that you've seen how he lives. Severus, am I correct in this assumption?"

            Severus turned to Harry; the Boy-Who-Lived searched for any sort of deception in the Potions Master's voice or expression, but found only truth when he spoke.

            "Harry, it is true that I thought you were quite spoiled and loved the fame and all the attention you got. But now I know I was wrong. I would like to apologize for the way I have treated you for the past 6 years. I know better now and would be more than to get to know you better. We are a major part of each other's lives now…now that we truly know the extent of our relationship. That is, if you are willing."

            "I honestly can't think of anything I would like better. I've known since before 5th year that you weren't a real Death Eater. I saw you at Sirius' house leaving the Order of the Phoenix meeting and from then on, I realized that a lot that I thought I knew about you was hearsay. Yes, I'll admit that I could be a terror at times and, for that, I am also sorry. Friends?"

            Harry extended his hand to the Slytherin. Severus happily took it in his, and then pulled the younger man into a hug. The Gryffindor wrapped his arms around Severus; both were smiling when they sat back down. A bright and cheery grin took over Albus Dumbledore's face as he watched the two embrace.

            "Now, for something that may make life a bit more interesting. I know that classes are starting in 20 days and you, Harry, are supposed to meet Mr. and Miss Weasley and Miss Granger at Diagon Alley in 18 days. But that gives the two of you 17 days to get to know each other better. Also, I have decided, and spoken it over with Professor McGonagall, that Harry's quarters will be moved to the dungeon, the apartment adjoining yours, Severus. Your things are already there, Harry. I will let Severus show you there. Have fun and I will see you soon."

            Knowing that as their signal to leave, Harry followed Severus to his rooms in the dungeons. The Potions Master spoke Harry's password ("Entender") and stepped inside. Severus stood in the sitting room as the young Gryffindor looked around the common room. Upon seeing everything in the room, Harry invited Severus to sit by the fire.

            "This is more than a bit embarrassing to ask, Professor, but I have to know. When you appeared in my room at the Dursleys', did you…um…feel something? You know…down there?"

            "I'm not sure if you're trying not to make me embarrassed or whatever, Harry, but I must admit that, yes, I was more than a little aroused when I saw you this morning. And call me Severus. I'm still your professor, but I think my soulmate deserves at least to call me by my given name."

            Harry turned a deep shade of red at the word "aroused" and this caused Severus to softly chuckle at the young man's embarrassment. The Slytherin leaned closer, gently tucking a strand of hair that had fallen from the plait behind Harry's ear. Harry leaned into the touch and Severus smiled at the mildly dreamy expression on the young Gryffindor's face.

            "Harry…"

            "Hmmm?"

            "May I kiss you?"

            "If you'd like to."

            "I would."

            Severus stroked Harry's cheek with his thumb as he slowly leaned in closer to the Boy-Who-Lived. He wanted to give the young man every opportunity to pull away, but Harry wanted it to happen as much as Severus did. When their lips met, they both saw stars and everything felt tingly. Harry wrapped his arms around the Slytherin's neck to pull him closer and deepen the kiss. Severus growled deep in his throat as Harry's tongue gently caressed his lips. Happily parting his lips, the Potions Master playfully dueled with Harry for dominance of the kiss. It was a winless battle, but neither minded. The need for air became imperative all too soon and the kiss was forced to end. Harry leaned back to rest his head on the arm of the couch and, since Severus was leaning against him, the Slytherin fell on top of the Gryffindor. The younger man chuckled softly and the older man smiled; a true smile that brightened his face. 

            "You know, Severus, I think that this is the first time I've seen you smile."

            "I'm sure it is. I don't usually have a reason to smile."

            Severus sat up and, taking Harry's hand, pulled him up so he was sitting. Harry sat there, studying the features he thought he knew from seeing him in Potions every Monday and Thursday. The usually harsh lines that crossed the Professor's face were softened by his smile; his black eyes glittered in the light of the fire. A bright blush crept up Harry's cheeks when Severus looked him in the eye. The Slytherin was in awe of the young man sitting next to him. His hair, streaked with auburn, shone in the light, but it could not compete with the brightness of his emerald eyes. Harry felt a tightening in his chest; he was happy just sitting here, staring at Severus.

            _~This feels so natural, so right, but why haven't I felt this before? I've seen this man every day, at least in the Great Hall, for 6 years. I'm so confused!~_

"What are you thinking about?"

            Harry snapped out of his thoughts and looked back up at his soulmate. The younger man's brows furrowed in an attempt to properly phrase his thoughts. After a few moments, the Gryffindor knew what he wanted to say.

            "I just don't understand why sitting here with you feels right when for the past 6 years I have hated you. It doesn't make any sense. Did you get that tight feeling in your chest every time you looked at me before today? Or is this new to you too? I'm not saying that I don't like it, I think it's the greatest thing that's ever happened to me."

            "I'm sure you noticed that once you turned 17 your appearance started to change somewhat rapidly. Well, it wasn't just your looks that changed. Your heart and mind came into their true heritage as well. While your personality, for the most part stays the same, some aspects of your persona did change. Like the fact that I am no longer the bane of your existence. Though these internal changes are barely perceptible to nearly everyone, I did notice and felt the pull of being connected to you as you did to me. Does that answer your questions?"

            "Yes, but why aren't you as confused as I am?"

            "I didn't just learn that everything I based my life on was false. I just learned that my life actually has a purpose. We balance each other, both in personality and with regards to our magic. It makes sense now that you…how to put it…lack the desire to make potions, though they are my passion. I, on the other hand, was never very proficient at Transfiguration. Yet I do believe that you are quite adept at that skill." Harry smiled cheerfully and nodded.

            "Is there anything else you have questions about?"

            "No. Not now, at least. You have any questions?" Severus shook his head.

            "Would you like to watch some television? I have one in my room and a couple of decent movie stations get good reception."

            "I can't believe that you have a television. Could we watch a funny movie?" 

            Harry was as excited as a small child. He grabbed Severus by the hand and tried to drag him through the short corridor into the Potions Master's quarters.

            "Calm down Harry," Severus said through a chuckle as he got up and took Harry to his rooms. "Have…aah have you ever…what I mean is—"

            "No. I've never seen a movie."

            "Have you ever even watched television?"

            Harry's head dropped in disgrace. Upon seeing this, Severus gently lifted the Gryffindor's chin to look him straight in the eyes. He tried to pull away, but the Slytherin held him steady. 

            "There is nothing for you to be ashamed about. Those Muggles who you are unfortunately related to should be ashamed for not treating you like a normal child. But you never have to go back there if you don't want to. Okay?"

            The younger man nodded as the Potions Master embraced him. Severus untied the shoestring in Harry's hair, running his fingers through the soft strands. Harry tipped his head up and places a soft kiss on the Slytherin's lips. 

            "Come on, let's go watch that movie."

            Severus led his soulmate into his bedroom. Harry looked around, taking in the surroundings. The furniture was simple: a gigantic four-poster bed with dark green curtains, a small wardrobe that was probably larger on the inside, and a shelving unit on which the television sat along with an old bonsai tree, a few books and photographs, and a Zen garden.

            "I'm afraid we'll have to sit on the bed. I usually watch a bit of television before bed or on the weekends while having a bit of a lie-in. Unless you would like me to transfigure it to a couch or chairs?"

            "No, the bed will be fine. I'm actually a little bit tired. Why is that?"

            "Couldn't possibly have anything to do with the fact that you haven't slept in over a week, could it?" 

            Severus chuckled and Harry punched him on the arm.

            "Actually it's because of that necklace. Coming to have your life-force completes your coming-of-age. No one is quite sure why during what can only be called "elven puberty," the one going through the process does not feel the need to sleep, but once that is completed, life goes back to normal."

            "Okay. How do you know so much about elves?"

            "I've always been fascinated by the cultures of other human species, especially elves. Maybe it was foreshadowing my relationship with you. Who knows?"

            They sat on the bed; Severus wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders, kissing the top of his head, and the Gryffindor snuggled into the Slytherin's shoulder. Switching on the TV with the remote control, Severus flipped through the channels until he found "Good Morning, Vietnam" on one of the American film channels. As the movie came nearly to a close, Severus felt Harry's warm weight resting comfortably against his side. He gently shook the sleeping Gryffindor.

            "Come on Harry, wake up."

            "Mmm comfy…wanna sleep."

            "At least wake up enough to change into pajamas, then you can go back to sleep, alright?"

            Harry's eyes fluttered open and he stretched slightly, scooting to the edge of the bed. He turned to Severus with a contemplative look in his eye. 

            "Do you want me to stay?"

            "If you want to, it's fine with me."

            The 7th year strolled to the door and looked back at Severus. 

            "I'll see you in the morning then. G'night."

            With that, Harry left and went back into his rooms. Severus sat there, on the bed, completely dumbfounded. _**Did I say something wrong? The truth is, I wanted Harry to stay, but I didn't want to push it. We only found out this morning that we were supposed to be together for life. I'll talk to him in the morning** Severus turned off the television and the lights and went to sleep._

            Harry stepped into his rooms, heading into the bedroom. It was actually the first time that he had seen the bedroom; the four-poster bed was covered with wine-colored sheets and blankets. The curtains were a shimmering gold and made of a rather gauzy material. On the walls was a heavy toile in crème and wine with the magic windows covered in the same gold gauze as was on the bed. All of the furniture was brightly stained oak constructed with smoothly curved simplicity. Yawning greatly, Harry stripped off his too-large t-shirt and baggy jeans and slipped between the creamy soft blankets. Shortly after resting his head on the pillow, Harry fell into a content sleep.

A/N: Okay, so the easiest way to end a chapter is by putting the characters to sleep, but I needed to end this chapter, so they sleep. Now while Harry and Severus are peacefully slumbering, they're dreaming of you clicking the purple button below and sending me a review. Please!


	3. Proceed with caution: Leather Pants and ...

**Unexpected Heritage**

****

A/N: Although I am not sure how you all will react, I have decided that, despite a few misgivings on my part, I will keep things cannon with regards to the characters that would be alive at this point of the story. For those of you who have read past chapter 35 of Book 5, you will know to whom I am referring. This person will not be appearing in corporeal form in this story. I ask, nay **plead, those readers who know who dies in Book 5 not to reveal it in reviews. People who have not gotten that far in the book won't know and I don't think it's fair to spoil it for them. Thank you.**

Many thanks to the following reviewers:

Kalina Quantum

Selua

Angie

Dark Angel

Jliles

Yxonomei

KittenBabyGirl

Alex123

Tommyboy182

Burn

Pease keep them coming!

_~Harry's thoughts~_

_**Severus' thoughts**_

            The next day brightly dawned through the enchanted windows in his dungeon bedroom. Harry slid out of bed and stretched like a cat, yawning greatly in the sunlight. As he stepped out of a nice, hot shower in his dressing robe, Severus stuck his head in the bedroom.

            "Harry?"

            The green-eyed man stepped back into the bedroom; Severus blinked a few times, staring at Harry. Sitting on the bed and running his fingers through his soaking wet hair, Harry looked at the Slytherin.

            "Severus?"

            "What?"

            "You stuck your head in my bedroom, remember?"

            A very faint blush crept up Severus' face. Upon seeing this, a bright smile took over Harry's face. 

            "Uh, I meant to say that breakfast is waiting, if you want it."

            "I'll be there as soon as I'm dressed."

            Severus blushed ever so slightly more and Harry was entertained to see his formidable Potions Professor flustered. The Slytherin quickly left and Harry got dressed in a pale gray, baggy t-shirt and overly baggy jeans. Quickly throwing on a pair of socks and trainers, Harry went into the sitting room to find Severus sitting at the small dining table, picking at the immense amount of food sitting there before him. The Potions Master smiled, chuckling softly, when he saw Harry enter the room. The Gryffindor plopped down across from Severus and started eating in earnest. Eggs, bacon, sausages, and potatoes slowly disappeared as Harry ate. Severus meticulously peeled the paper from a blueberry muffin, ate it, then sipped his coffee; all the while he was carefully watching Harry. When he was finished, the Gryffindor sat back slightly and slowly washed his meal down with a goblet of pumpkin juice. Looking at the Slytherin, he smiled.

            "What?" Harry chuckled. Severus stood up, strolled over to stand next to the younger man.

            "You," he kissed Harry's forehead, "look like a vagabond."

            "I know, but I haven't got anything else to wear."

            "Outgrew it all, I suppose, in that growth spurt of yours…" Severus stopped when Harry looked away. He knew right off the bat that that assumption was wrong. Gently resting a hand on the younger man's shoulder, Severus whispered, "Please tell me. Tell me what's wrong."

            Harry, for some unknown reason, quickly stood, wheeled around to face Severus, and started speaking softly, but his voice sounded like a deep growl. 

            "What do you care? Why should you give a damn about me? You never cared before yesterday and now you want it to be like nothing ever happened, like I never hated you with a passion for 6 years, and like you never hated me."

            "Harry—"

            "NO! You were never there for me when I needed someone. Where were you when I was spending the first 10 and a half years of my life in a cupboard? Where were you when I was fighting for my life against Death Eaters just so I could fulfill some stupid fucking prophesy? Where the hell were you when I spent all of Christmas holidays in the Hospital Wing last year after Dumbledore and I fought tooth and nail against Voldemort and finally beat him?!" Harry was starting to break down, overcome with memories. "Where were you…w-when he died trying to s-save me, j-j-just like my mum?"

            With those last words, Harry dropped to his knees, sobs shocking his body, his head in his hands. Slowly, so as not to startle him, Severus knelt next to Harry, placing a cautious hand on the Gryffindor's arm. Harry flung himself at Severus, wrapping his arms around the older man's chest as he curled up in the Slytherin's lap. Severus wasted no time in embracing Harry, rubbing small circles on his back and unconsciously rocking gently back and forth. 

            "Shh, Harry, it's alright. Let it out."

            "Please don't leave, Sev."

            "I'm not going anywhere, not unless you want me to."

            Harry nodded into the Slytherin's shirt and shifted slightly in Severus' hug so he was more comfortable. The Potions Master rested his head on top of Harry's and simply sat there. He decided to wait for the Gryffindor to make the next move. The two sat there in peaceful silence for a few minutes before Harry pulled away slightly, all the while not looking at Severus. 

            "I'm sorry, Professor."

            "What for, Harry?"

            "For yelling at you like that. I know that because of the work you did, you had to act the way you did. I'll go talk to Professor Dumbledore today about moving up to Gryffindor Tower."

            "Is that what you really want to do?"

            "Not really, but I don't want to be a bother, sir."

            "You're not a bother. You're just trying to sort out your feelings, I think. And it's Severus, remember?"

            A small smile played on Harry's lips as he hugged Severus. The Slytherin playfully ruffled Harry's hair and they both stood up. Severus took Harry's hand with his right and cupped his cheek with his left. The Gryffindor leaned into the touch and looked at Severus. 

            "Any time you want or need to talk about anything, you know you can come to me right? Well, unless you need to complain about me. You can go to Lupin about that."

            Harry nodded then paused for a moment. "Lupin? Does that mean that he's coming back to teach?"

            Severus smiled and nodded. "For some reason, Merlin only knows why, the Headmaster has decided to let that good-for-nothing werewolf come back to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts." He wasn't trying to sound sarcastic or gruff, but was just joking around. Harry scowled at him through a few laughs and punched him, not hard, on the arm. Severus pretended to wince and rubbed his arm. They both started laughing, and the tense mood from Harry's outburst was broken. Severus wrapped his arm around the Gryffindor's shoulders.

            "Let's get out of here. How would you feel about a trip to Hogsmeade?"

            "Did Severus Snape just suggest we actually leave his dungeons, go into the sun, and do something fun?"

            "For your information, I enjoy being out in the sun, but I get a burn easily. I have yet to find a sunscreen charm that works well enough to let me stay outside for long periods of time."

            Harry smiled, but plopped on the couch and rested his head on the back with his eyes closed. Severus came up behind him and gently started to massage the younger man's shoulders. The Gryffindor sat up just a little bit straighter to give the older man more access to his back.

            "What was that little suppressed, didn't-want-to start-yelling-at-the-innocent-Slytherin-again thing?"

            "You should know that I can't go to Hogsmeade. I'm the fucking Boy-Who-Lived. There was a wild mob on the platform in Hogsmeade in June when we all left here to go home."

            Severus kissed the faded scar that still branded Harry as the Savior of the Wizarding World. Harry opened his eyes and smiled slightly. The Slytherin placed another soft kiss on the younger man's forehead. Harry moved around so he was kneeling on the couch facing Severus; with one hand placed on the back of the Slytherin's neck, Harry pulled the dark-eyed man in for a kiss. Severus cautiously licked Harry's bottom lip. The younger man purred and parted his lips, reveling in the feeling of the Potions Master's tongue against his. Severus tasted like coffee and something spicy. Harry took over control for a moment, memorizing the feeling of every spot he could taste in the older man's mouth before breaking away for desperate gulps of air.            

            "I could easily do a glamour charm, you know. All I'd really have to do is hide the scar and change your eye color."

            Harry immediately brightened up as Severus took out his wand and muttered a few incantations. He didn't feel any different, but one look in the mirror proved the scar gone and his normally emerald eyes were now pale blue. A huge smile filled his face and he quickly combed his hands through his hair, pulling it back into a ponytail; he looked around for the broken shoestring he usually used as a hair tie. 

            "Umm…do you have a string or something?"        

            Out of his pocket, Severus pulled a silver clip in the form of a dragon. The Slytherin clipped Harry's hair into a low ponytail at the nape of his neck. Severus then wrapped his arms around the Gryffindor's shoulders and hugged him.

            "Ready to go, Harry?"

            "Yeah, but I was thinking, won't people think it's me if you call me Harry? I know it would be a little odd, but maybe you could call me James?"

            "I suppose I could, but I wish that we could just go out without having to worry, without me having to cover up your beautiful eyes, without having to call you another name."

            Harry turned around to face the Potions Master, resting his head comfortably against the Slytherin's shoulder. 

            "I know and soon we will and you'll be so sick of going out with me and no one noticing that Severus Snape is actually out in public with Harry Potter and neither is trying to hex the other that you'll never want to go out because it's not exciting anymore."

            "Come on, you."

            Severus laughed and pulled Harry out the door and into the corridor. The two strolled out of the castle and across the grounds to the path to Hogsmeade. As they carelessly walked to the town, the Gryffindor cautiously reached out to take Severus' hand. Severus laced his fingers through Harry's and gave a gentle squeeze. The Boy-Who-Lived smiled softly and there was a noticeable spring in his step when they reached the heart of town. They went first into Gladrags Wizardwear to get some clothes for Harry. All of the clothes were charmed to fit the wearer the first time worn, so Harry didn't have to try anything on. Harry wandered around the shop, picking out button-down shirts, jumpers, and t-shirts. Moving on to pants, the Gryffindor got a couple pairs of jeans and slacks. After making sure he had all of his uniform pieces, the young man happened to wander into the leather section in the back of the store. He stumbled upon an absolutely gorgeous pair of buttery soft, tan suede pants. They just melted beneath his fingers.

            _~I just have to buy these. They're so soft and if they fit tight enough, I bet they'll drive Severus crazy.~_

_            A mischievous smile crossed Harry's face as he picked out new pairs of black leather dress shoes, trainers, and slippers. He also got a long, black winter cloak lined with wine-colored satin. Harry paid for everything and had everything except one outfit shrunk and sent back to Hogwarts._

            "I'll be right back, Severus. I just want to change."

            "I will wait for you outside, James."

            Harry smiled brightly and slipped into the dressing room. Tossing his old clothes into the waste-basket, he slipped into the suede pants and a burgundy t-shirt with a gold tiger on the front; both garments clung to his body, hugging him softly. Tugging on the dress shoes, he walked quickly out to where Severus was sitting. He wrapped his arms around the Slytherin and kissed the soft spot right behind his ear.

            "I'm all done. Where would you like to go now?"

            "I was hoping that we could visit the bookstore before lunch. Does that sound alright?"

            Harry moved to in front of Severus. "Come on then."

            Severus' jaw slacked as he took in the sight before him. Blinking a few times, he stood up and pulled the younger man into a tight embrace. "Where on Earth did you find those pants?"

            "Leather section, Sev. You like them?"

            Harry heard a deep, growl-like chuckle from Severus. The Gryffindor placed a couple gentle kisses on the older man's face. Harry then grabbed Severus' hand and they strolled to Flourish & Blotts. The two went in their separate directions as they hunted through the seemingly endless shelves of books, both magical and muggle. Severus found a lovely leather-bound copy of _The Man in the Iron Mask and Harry got all of his textbooks along with a couple books about elves. Again, the packages were sent to Hogwarts; Severus took Harry's hand as they left. Harry looked over at Severus only to find the Slytherin already looking at him._

            "Who knew?" the Gryffindor chuckled.

            "Who knew what?"

            "That Severus Snape, the bane of Gryffindor, could be such a softie…"

            Severus tried to scowl, but a truly happy smile prevented it from having the desired effect. "You're lucky you're not in my N.E.W.T Potions class, young man. I would be forced to take points from your house when the term starts."

            "I wouldn't dream of being in that class, no offense of course."

            "None taken…brat."

            "Git"

            "Worthless Gryffindor"

            "Slimy Slytherin"

            They joked back and forth, both amazed and amused that one and a half days together could put them so at ease with each other. Chalking the quick and easy attraction up to being soul mates, they just decided to go with the flow; neither wanted to fight the wonderfully refreshing feelings they were experiencing. Strolling through Hogsmeade, the day couldn't be any nicer: the sun shone bright and warm, there was a cool breeze rustling the leaves, and the company couldn't be any better. The sun was high in the sky when Harry broke the amiable silence that had fallen between them.

            "Would you care to join me for lunch at Fiesta & Siesta?"

            "I had no idea you liked Mexican food."

            "Well they don't serve it at Hogwarts, but I could occasionally sneak a taco and some rice at the Dursleys'."

            Severus' brow furrowed slightly, but he quickly forced himself to stop thinking about how bad Harry's life on Privet Drive must have been. He continued thinking random thoughts as Harry tugged the Slytherin towards the restaurant. The Potions Master was forcibly snapped out of his reverie when he felt warm, soft lips against his. With a quiet whimper, Severus allowed Harry to take control and run his tongue along his teeth before pulling back, gently squeezing the Slytherin's hand in his.

            "What was that for?"

            "You were in a world of your own and we're here. What were you thinking about?"

            A slight blush crept up Severus' cheeks. 

            "Nothing really. Nothing to worry about; just lost in my own head. Let's go have lunch, alright?"

            Harry smiled back at Severus as they went inside. Neither had ever been in this particular restaurant and were pleasantly surprised when they saw the inside of the building. There was no actual dining room, but individual little rooms. Each room was decorated with bright colors and patterns; the furniture was simple, but cozy: a low table, a large futon, and a small side table with a wizard radio currently set to a mariachi station. The futon could easily be converted from seating to bed, hence the "Siesta" in the restaurant's name. The hostess led them to a secluded room in the corner and gave them menus. Harry stared at his and was quite confused.

            "Sev, it's in Spanish; I can't read it."

            "Well then, it looks like I'll just have to order for the both of us. How do you feel about spicy food?"

            "I'll eat anything. I'd think that you'd know that by now."

            Severus chuckled as he scanned the menu, deciding on what to order. Harry just leaned back and waited for the food to be ordered. Since the establishment was mainly staffed by house-elves, the food would arrive as soon as it was ordered. 

            "Alright, we'll have the arroz con pollo, enchiladas, and the nachos. Oh also water and two butterbeers, please."

            "Other than nachos, water, and butterbeer, I have no idea what you ordered."

            "Don't worry about it, here's everything that I ordered."

            The platters of food appeared on the table; Harry looked excited at trying something new. He recognized the chicken and rice dish, as well as nachos. He eyes the saucy, cheese filled enchiladas and quickly scooped one onto his plate. They both ate in relative silence. Harry was hungry and had never tried these foods; it had been a while since Severus had had a good Mexican meal. When they had finished and had flan for dessert, Harry curled up against Severus and yawned. 

            "Don't tell me you're tired."

            "Fine, I won't, but don't move so much, Sev. You're comfortable."

            "Oh no you don't. If you're going to fall asleep, we're going back to Hogwarts."

            Harry leaned over and lifted a small latch on the arm of the futon. It quickly unfolded into a rather large bed. The Gryffindor laid on top of Severus who was now laying down through no choice of his own. He settled himself on top of the Slytherin and punctuated each word with a on the lips.

            "I say we're staying here."

            Severus wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, turning slightly so that they were side-by-side facing each other. He rested his forehead on the younger man's.

            "Who am I to argue with that?"

            Harry didn't move except to lace his arm under Severus' so that he could hold the Slytherin close to him. Neither blinked for quite some time; they were lost in each other's eyes. 

A/N: I wasn't sure how to end this chapter, so I ended it like this. Let me know what you think. Please keep reviewing. I don't want to have to bribe you, but if I feel neglected from a lack of reviews, I will.


	4. Who knew it was possible for Ron to turn...

**Unexpected Heritage**

This story contains slash (male/male relationship)! If you haven't noticed the kissing going on in previous chapters, read them again please. If you realize that this is slash and this is what you want to read, please, proceed. 

Rated: R, but not yet. It'll be another chapter or so before anything to really warrant the rating of R yet. Please hang on, I promise that there is not only shagging, but also tragedy coming.

Thank you to everybody who reviewed…You all rock!!

Jess-wrote more keep reading

Cassa-Andra-what do you mean by non-relationship stuff?

Ivy-*hugs you back*

Selua-I thought the restaurant was a fun idea, too

KittenBabyGirl-aww, I love you too!

ShadowHawk-I'm still writing

            Harry didn't move except to lace his arm under Severus' so that he could hold the Slytherin close to him. Neither blinked for quite some time; they were lost in each other's eyes. After a while, Harry pressed a quick kiss on Severus' lips and sat up, pulling the older man up with him. 

            "What if I didn't want to get up yet? This futon is quite comfortable."

            "You can stay, but I'm going back to Hogwarts, maybe I'll do a bit of flying, read a little. See you later, then."

            Harry started to leave, but stopped when he heard Severus get up. Practically gliding, Severus came up next to Harry, took his hand, and they left the restaurant. Entering the bright sunlight, both men stretched a bit before heading back to Hogwarts. They talked, mostly about what Harry thought he wanted to do after he graduated. 

            "Despite popular beliefs, I don't want to be an Auror."

            "What about Professional Quidditch? I do believe that the seeker for Puddlemere United is retiring. No doubt that they'd be overjoyed to have you try-out."

            "I don't know if I want to play pro Quidditch. I mean, I love the game, but I'm just not sure. I was thinking about teaching."

            "Teaching what?"

            "Well, I could become Remus' assistant, or maybe Madame Hooch."

            At this, Severus laughed out loud.

            "What's so funny?"

            "Just thinking of you having to spend every day with Madame Hooch. But helping Lupin doesn't sound like a very bad idea."

            "D'you think that it would be possible to do both?"

            "You mean work with both Hooch and Lupin?"

            "Yeah, why not? Help out Madam Hooch during Quidditch season and work with Remus during the winter and whenever Quidditch isn't playing. I don't know what I really want to do, so it would let me try both and see if I like one better or hate teaching altogether."

            "You could always talk to Professor Dumbledore about it, see what he thinks."

            "Yeah, maybe he'll have an idea."

            As the conversation came to a close, they reached the castle and went their separate ways. Harry headed towards the broom shed to get his Firebolt. Without much ceremony, the Gryffindor mounted his broom and kicked off. Soaring through the air high above the field, Harry felt more free than he ever did on the ground. He flew around the castle, past the towers, and along the edge of the forest. He hadn't been in the forest since his 5th year; the centaurs were still not very welcoming. Last year at the Welcoming Feast, the Headmaster actually had Firenze speak to the students about the new danger lurking in the Forbidden Forest. The speech would probably be repeated again this year and for many more to come. Touching down softly in front of the broom shed, Harry put his broom away and went inside to do a little reading.

            The days before Harry was to meet with Ron, Ginny, and Hermione in Diagon Alley passed mostly in the same way. He would fly for a while, read, and wander around the castle for most of the day. But he looked forward most to the evenings he spent talking with Severus. They talked about nearly everything, only not touching on the topics of Harry's parents, his childhood, Sirius Black, and basically all of Severus' past. Occasionally Harry would learn bits and pieces about what Severus was like as a child, but, for the most part, they didn't speak about anything in the Slytherin's life. The two would also play wizard's chess quite often. Harry was a decent chess player, but Severus could whip him any time and did every single time they played. 

            "I have to find a way to get you to play chess with Ron. That would be fun to watch; maybe I could sell tickets."

            "I will not play chess with Weasley, and you can't make me."

            "Oh, Sev, stop being childish. I'm leaving for Diagon Alley tomorrow—"

            "Thank the Gods, I won't have to deal with the Gryffindor Golden Boy for two whole days." 

            The obvious sarcasm was not lost on Harry. The younger man sneered at the older and slid off of the couch and stood in front of the sitting Slytherin. 

            "Be serious for a minute! You know that once the term starts, we're not going to be seeing all that much of each other. You've got classes to teach and I've got N.E.W.T.s to prepare for. I'm not even going to see you three times a week in class like I did in 5th year. I need to ask you something."

            Severus looked up at Harry with a serious look on his face. He nodded, showing the Gryffindor that he was listening and could continue.

            "Do you want to make this work? Us, I mean."

            The Slytherin motioned for Harry to sit next to him on the couch; the younger man sat sideways on the couch so that he was looking straight at Severus. Severus took Harry's hands in his and started rubbing absent-minded little circles on the top of Harry's hands with his thumbs.

            "I do, Harry. Spending these past few days with you has made me happier than I can remember being in a long time. I want us to work, I really do. Are you planning on staying in the rooms next to mine?"

            Harry smiled slightly and nodded. Severus pulled Harry into his arms and hugged him tightly. Harry wrapped his arms around the Potions Master's neck, holding him close. They stayed there, cuddled together for a while, just holding onto each other. This was the most comforting thing that passed between them. An all-consuming sense of calm put the two men at ease whenever they were close like they were at that moment. After a little while, Harry pulled back a little bit, pressed a quick kiss on Severus' lips, and got up, pulling the Slytherin with him. 

            "Where are we going now?"

            "There's got to be something good on television."

            "But it's late and you have to meet Granger and the Weasleys early tomorrow."

            "Please, Sev? Just one movie?"

            Severus sighed, "alright, just one."

            Harry's bright smile filled his face as Severus was dragged into his bedroom. Taking off their shoes, they climbed into the bed and got comfortable. The Slytherin flipped through the channels, finally settling on yet another American comedy. It seemed that Severus had a passion for American comedies; Harry couldn't help but be enthralled by them as well. 

            "What's this one called?"

            "'Dogma'" (A/N: I know, "Dogma" came out in 1999 and this part of the story is taking place in 1997, but before you kill me, this is an AU fic and the can watch "Dogma" if I want them to. Plus, Alan Rickman was quite amusing in said movie.)

            "What's a 'Dogma'?"

            "It's a religious code of beliefs. This movie's about Catholicism…you know that's a Muggle religion, right?"

            "Mmm-hmm"

            The Slytherin and the Gryffindor watched the movie straight through, the silence between them punctuated by their laughs. At the end of the movie, Harry, still giggling slightly, turned to Severus.

            "You know, you kinda look like that Metatron guy."

            "The funny thing is, Albus…er…the Headmaster said the same thing."

            "Go figure, huh? I wonder how you'd look with big, feathery wings. Well, g'night, Sev."

            As Harry moved to get off the bed, Severus grabbed the Gryffindor's arm. Harry turned quickly to stare at the Slytherin, confused.

            "Stay…please?"

            "You sure you want me to?"

            "Yes…it's the last time we may get to spend time together like this. Do you mind?"

            Harry slid off the bed; the Slytherin's head dropped, feeling utterly rejected. The Gryffindor strolled over to the edge of the bed closest to Severus. Tipping the older man's chin up so that he could look Severus in the eye.

            "Let me just go change into my pajamas and I'll be right back, okay?"

            Severus perked up.

            "You mean you'll stay?"

            "Of course I will. I expect you to be ready for bed when I get back."

            "Oh, I will be."

            Harry casually strolled out of the room and went into his bedroom. Sitting on the bed for a moment, Harry tried to decide what to wear. Severus was in the same predicament. Finally, Harry settled on wearing a pair of navy blue cotton boxers and a sleeveless shirt; Severus changed into charcoal gray cotton pants, opting to forgo the shirt. The Gryffindor brushed his teeth quickly and slipped quietly back into the Slytherin's rooms. Severus was brushing his teeth when Harry knocked on the half-open door; a couple seconds later, the Potions Master pulled the door open the rest of the way, wiping his face on a small towel. Harry's eyes wide when he saw Severus without a shirt for the first time. Those robes certainly did hide a lot. The Potions Master wasn't overly buff, but he was nicely toned and muscular. Severus, on the other hand, was slightly embarrassed with himself for thinking that it would be a good idea to go without a shirt. Sliding over to the wardrobe, the Slytherin started looking for a shirt to sleep in.

            "I'll be ready in a moment…umm…didn't want to get water on my shirt."

            Harry came up behind Severus, sat on the bed behind him, and pulled the Slytherin backwards so that Harry had his arms wrapped around his waist. 

            "No need to lie to me. If you were planning on wearing a shirt to sleep, you would have laid it out already. You're embarrassed."

            "I don't know what I was thinking—"

            "Sshhh"

            Harry quickly silenced Severus by placing several soft kisses along the older man's spine. This sent a shiver through the Slytherin. In the blink of an eye, Severus spun around, gently pushed Harry onto his back, and captured the Gryffindor's mouth. Caught completely unaware, Harry could only whimper and pull the Slytherin closer. Severus lapped at Harry's lips, and then caressed the younger man's tongue with his. Breaking for only a second to take a much needed gulp of air, Harry started to participate in the exploration. Their tongues danced back and forth; Harry explored the Potions Master's chest and back as Severus cradled the younger man's face in his hands. Parting for air once more, Severus crawled up onto the bed and yawned. Harry yawned too.

            "Let's go to sleep, okay?"

            "Yes, I think that's a good idea."

            "G'night, Sev"

            "Sleep well, Harry."

            The two young men slid under the covers, curling up together. Severus fell asleep on his back with Harry using him as a pillow, arms wrapped around each other. Within minutes, they were both peacefully sleeping.

            Morning rolled around all too quickly for Harry and Severus. The sun peeked through the enchanted windows, sending streams of light across the blankets and the men under them. The Slytherin woke up first, checked the clock, and, since it was still rather early, decided to watch his soul mate sleep and do some thinking. _**Look at him. He's so beautiful. I can't believe that I treated him the way I did. Merlin, help me. I'm falling in love with this boy. I have to tell him, if only to know whether or not he feels the same way.**_ After a little over half an hour, the Gryffindor for whom Severus was a pillow woke up, blinking his emerald green eyes rapidly to adjust to the light. Severus ran his fingers through the younger man's slightly mussed hair.

            "Did you sleep well, Harry?"

            "Mmm…yes I did. You're very comfortable, did you know that?"

            "So I've been told. Well, you may as well get up now. You have to be at Diagon Alley in a little less than 2 hours."

            Harry stretched and then sat up, rubbing his eyes. Severus sat up as well and casually draped an arm over the Gryffindor's shoulder so that his hand was resting on Harry's stomach. Harry leaned back against Severus' chest. 

            "Harry, there's something I think I need to tell you before you go."

            "What is it?"

            Severus shifted around a little so that he could see Harry better. For the first time in all of his years at Hogwarts, Harry saw Severus Snape looking worried.

            "I don't know if it's the right time to say this, but I think that you should know that, what I mean to say is—"

            "Sev, you're babbling. It's quite unlike you."

            "I'm sorry. I don't know if I can."

            Harry cupped the Slytherin's cheek with his palm. Emerald eyes met obsidian and held their gaze. 

            "You can. You're Severus Snape, the most headstrong person I know, aside from the entire Malfoy family. Whatever it is you have to say, just take a deep breath and say it."

            A slight smile played on the Potions Master's lips. He took Harry's hands in his. Still staring into each other's eyes, Severus took a deep breath, exhaled, and plowed forward.

            "I am starting to fall in love with you." 

            Harry's eyes brightened as he smiled. The Gryffindor gently gave the Slytherin's hands a squeeze.

            "And I am already falling."

            "You're sure?"

            "Of course. My heart has never lied to me before."

            Severus stared down at their hands for a good long moment before speaking again.

            "Thank you"

            "What for, Sev?"

            "For giving me a chance. I'll be the first one to say that I haven't exactly been the nicest person to you. And yet you just looked past it all. I don't know what to say."

            Harry watched as Severus fretted almost imperceptibly. The Gryffindor leaned closer to the Slytherin.

            "Say you won't leave me ever."

            "Harry, my love, you will live so much longer than I will, you know that. Even if you didn't have such a long lifespan from your elven blood, you're twenty years younger than I am and would live longer than I would anyway."

            "Not if I give you my necklace, then—"

            "No Harry, not yet. Someday, maybe I'll be able to accept your life force and bond our souls, but not now, not yet. I can't accept it."

            "Alright, we'll wait, but know that I do want you to have it. You make me happy and I want to spend my life with you."

            "You will, my lion."

            Harry started chuckling at the nickname. At that moment, with something as seemingly trivial as a nickname, Severus turned himself completely over to the pull of his soul mate's heart to his own heart. Harry felt it too, though he couldn't exactly put his finger on what he was feeling; it felt more like a wake of contentment washing over him. Severus laughed softly, still watching Harry happily. Just for that moment, everything was perfect. Then Severus remembered why this conversation was started in the first place: the Weasleys and Granger.

            "You have to meet your friends in Diagon Alley soon."

            "I know. I wish you could come too."

            "Oh please, Harry, Granger and the Weasleys hate me. Why should they like to spend their last two days of freedom before returning to Hogwarts with their most despised Professor?"

            "Dunno"

            "Spend time with them. You can't forget about them because of me. That will only make them hate me more, if that's possible. Go; I will see you tomorrow."

            "Promise?"

            "Of course. Now go before you're late."

            Harry smiled and scampered into his rooms to change. Quickly he changed out of his pajamas and into a pair of perfectly fitting jeans and a snug white t-shirt with an animated snitch on the chest. Slipping on his trainers, he put his uniform into an overnight bag and headed back into his sitting room. When the Gryffindor reached the door, Severus stepped into the room without a sound. 

            "Were you going to leave without saying goodbye?"

            "You said it yourself; I'm going to be late."

            "Well then, goodbye."

            Harry quickly turned around and bolted across the room into Severus' arms. Wrapping his arms around the Slytherin, Harry pressed a warm kiss on his lips. Severus pulled away first and softly kissed down the side of Harry's neck, finally stopping to suck lightly on the sensitive flesh where neck met shoulder. Harry placed his hands on either side of Severus' face and tilted up his head, laughing.

            "Stop it, Sev! You'll leave a mark!"

            The Slytherin kissed him once more, on the lips this time, and then walked Harry to the Entrance Hall. The fireplace there was connected to the Floo Network, but was only open when Headmaster Dumbledore authorized it. The Gryffindor took a handful of floo powder.

            "Tomorrow then"

            "Bye Sev"

            Harry stepped into the fireplace, clearly announced "The Leaky Cauldron", and threw down the handful of green dust. Within seconds, he was gone and appeared in London at the Leaky Cauldron where Ron, Ginny, and Hermione were waiting. Hermione was Head Girl, of course, and Ginny and Ron were prefects again. Harry had no title other than Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team but that was fine with him. Ginny played in the Chaser position, since Harry was reinstated as Seeker at the beginning of his 6th year. Ron still played as Keeper and had greatly improved. This was probably because Fred and George were no longer there to harass him, but he also did plenty of Keeper-specific training over the summers. Harry strolled over to the table and sat down. Ron spoke up first.

            "Pardon, but that seat's taken."

            "I know, Ron. You were saving it for me, I hope."

            "Harry, is that you?"

            "Course it is, Hermione. Why else would I sit here?"

            "But you look so different. Where'd your scar go?" Ginny spoke up this time.

            "Covered it up with a glamour charm. Hopefully, I won't get mobbed at Hogsmeade Station this time."

            "Bloody brilliant idea, mate."

            "Thanks, Ron. But now I have something to tell you and it's very important. You have to promise not to tell anyone."

            All three nodded and Harry continued.

            "What I have to tell you is kind of shocking, so don't say anything until I've finished, alright?"

            They nodded again, staring at Harry with a sort of nervous apprehension.        

            "Okay. Now, mind you I just found this out about two weeks ago and I'm sorry for not telling you right away, but I had to get used to it myself. James Potter was not my father. My real father was an elf name Dior Eluchíl. So that makes me half elven and half human. My real father died when he found out that my mother was killed. If that wasn't enough news for one day, I also found my soul mate. Before I tell you who it is, do you guys have any questions?"

            Of course, Hermione spoke up while Ron and Ginny just stared rather blankly at him.

            "So you're telling me that you have elven blood? No wonder He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named couldn't kill you. Do you have your life force?"

            Harry nodded and showed them his necklace. Ginny brushed her finger across the opal.

            "It's beautiful, Harry. Now who's your soul mate?" 

            The youngest Weasley was practically bouncing up and down with excitement.

            "Promise not to freak out. I hardly doubt that Ron will turn a deep shade of scarlet, Ginny'll stop bouncing around, and 'Mione, I dunno what you'll do."

            "Just spit it out already, mate."

            "Professor Snape"

            He was right about Ginny and Ron; she stopped bouncing and his ears were bordering on maroon. Hermione on the other hand, simply chose to sit there and stare contemplatively at Harry. The Head Girl touched Harry's hand and looked him clear in the eye before speaking.

            "Do you love him, Harry?"

            Ron turned purple, stood up and started yelling.

            "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, DOES HE LOVE HIM?! OF COURSE HE DOESN'T! IT'S SNAPE WE'RE TALKING ABOUT HERE! TELL HER, HARRY."

            "Ron, I'm going to ignore that outburst. Because you all need to know the truth. You're my best friends, always will be. Hermione, to answer your question, yes. I haven't told him yet, but I do."

            Both Ginny and Hermione flung themselves at Harry, hugging him so tight that he thought they would strangle him. Harry wrapped an arm around each girl's waist, smiling brightly. Ron was still a deep red, staring at them as he opened and closed his mouth. The girls slid off of Harry and sat next to him, very close. The table was standing between them and Ron, though it seemed that if there was any more fire in Ron's eyes, the whole Leaky Cauldron would burn to the ground. The older Weasley was never one for subtlety and it was quite obvious to all those sitting in the pub that day when he exploded.

            "WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN IS WRONG WITH YOU THREE? HOW CAN YOU POSSIBLY BE HAPPY? WE'RE TALKING ABOUT THE SLIMEBALL GIT THAT HAS TORTURED US SINCE FIRST YEAR! THAT FUCKING DEATH EATER WILL KILL YOU WITHOUT A SECOND THOUGHT, HARRY. LOVE, HA! THAT SCUM IS INCAPABLE OF LOVING ANYONE BUT HIMSELF. HE'S SUCKING YOU INTO A TRAP AND I WON'T LET YOU GO MERRILY TO YOUR DEATH. YOU'RE GOING TO STAY AWAY FROM HIM IF I HAVE TO TIE YOU TO YOUR BED."

            "Ronald Weasley, we've had quite enough of your irrational ideas. If Harry says that he loves Professor Snape, then he obviously sees something in him that we haven't seen yet. I think that we owe it to Harry, as his friends, to get to know Professor Snape better before we judge him. If you can't get over your own highfalutin ideas, then I'm not sure if I still want to be your sister."

            Everyone stopped what they were doing and all of the patrons were watching as meek Ginny Weasley shut up her older brother. She turned to Hermione and gave her a high-five. Harry patted her on the back; she was still angry, but smiling widely. Ron flung a chair into the wall and stormed out of the room. None of the three at the table actually cared where he went; he needed time to cool off.

            "Sorry 'bout that Harry. You know my brother's temper. He'll stew for a while, then come crawling back. No wonder he can't keep a girlfriend."

            "Speaking of girlfriends, Gin…Come on… how's Padma?"

            Ginny blushed a deep pink and bit her bottom lip. Harry had been the first person Ginny told about her sexuality. She'd through she had a crush on him for so long, but it was nothing more than being in awe of his scar. Harry accepted it without question, gently pushed her to tell Hermione, then her family. Parvarti, Padma's twin sister, set them up shortly before Halloween and they had been together ever since. Ron, as usual had been the hardest to convince that there was nothing wrong with his "baby sister" being a lesbian. The subject was still touchy with the youngest male Weasley; his ears turned pink every time Padma was brought up in conversation. The silence was broken after Hermione nudged Ginny with her elbow.

            "She's fine. Look at what she got me for my birthday."

            Ginny picked up from the bench a black denim schoolbag with white stitching. On the flap was the Hogwarts and Gryffindor emblems with "GW" monogrammed underneath in gold thread. She smiled, putting it back on the bench. 

            "It's gorgeous, Gin. Padma's something special, you know."

            "Yeah. George kept trying to convince me that Padma sent it for him because, well, we have the same initials and he was in Gryffindor, too, but mum whacked him over the head and asked him why my girlfriend would send him a present on my birthday."

            "And what's Justin been up to this summer, 'Mione?"

            "He worked at his parent's shop to make some extra money. I saw him a couple of weeks ago. He said that he's got something planned for my birthday. I can't wait to find out what it is."

            Harry wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulders and squeezed her in a friendly hug. They talked and joked around for a little while longer before heading out into Diagon Alley to pick up their books and supplies. Harry already had everything he needed, but the company of good friends made the trip worth it. The three strolled from shop to shop, picking up everything they needed and sending it back to their rooms at the Leaky Cauldron. The Boy-Who-Lived picked up a pocket-sized, self-updating encyclopedia to give to Hermione for her birthday. They were standing outside Quality Quidditch Supplies, trying to decide what to do before having a late supper and calling it a night. It was Harry who had the idea.

            "You know what? I want to get a tattoo."

            "Are you thinking of going into Muggle London right now?"

            "No, 'Mione, a wizard tattoo. There's a shop that does them past Gringotts. I'm going and you're more than welcome to come along and watch, if you'd like."

             Ginny looked at Hermione and Hermione looked at Ginny. Both thought about it for a couple seconds before each grabbing one of Harry's hands and dragging him towards the shop. They went inside and, instead of seeing a dirty little hole in the wall like Hermione was expecting, they found themselves inside what looked a lot like a doctor's office. It was clean and bright with posters on the wall of all the kinds of tattoos they did. The photos showed the fully healed tattoos shifting around beneath the person's skin. It was quite an amazing sight actually.

            "So…what are you going to get?"

            "I want a serpent with a long tail on my hip, with the tail wrapping around my thigh. Green and gold, Slytherin and Gryffindor combined."

            "Sounds like you've thought about this before."

            "I did, Gin. You two want to watch?"

            The two young women did the staring at each other thing again, and then nodded, smiling. Harry went up to the receptionist and told him what he wanted done and that he wanted his two friends to watch. Motioning for them to follow, the three Gryffindors went into a spacious room in the back of the shop. The woman who was to do the tattoo, Gwynn, stepped into the room and had Harry sign a few papers stating that he knew that, once healed, the serpent would move freely around his chest and back, but would be in its original position when "sleeping".

            "Alright Mr…oh Merlin, it's Harry Potter!"

            "Yes, I'm Harry Potter and I came here for a tattoo. Now, if you're unable, I'll gladly take my business elsewhere."

            "Oh no, sir, it won't be a problem at all. Now I need you to lie down on the cot and then I'll start."

            Harry lay down on the cot; Gwynn draped a thick sheet over Harry, leaving only his right leg exposed. 

            "Now I'm going to have to remove your clothes to expose the skin, alright?"

            Harry nodded and with a flick of her wand, Harry was nude from the waist down.

            "I'll start by making an outline after which I will fill it in with color. It shouldn't hurt; most people say that it feels like pins and needles when your limb falls asleep. Then in a couple of hours it ought to itch, possibly burn a little; I'll give you a cream to put on it whenever it itches or burns. After that, it will be mostly healed. Movement should start in a day or two. Ready?"

            Harry nodded and Gwynn used the tip of her wand to draw the outline of a serpent on his hip, wrapping the tail around his thigh with the tip of the tail about six inches above Harry's knee. She was quite right; it felt as though his hip and thigh was asleep. It took a little over half an hour to fill in the red tongue, black eyes, green body and tail, and a sort of jagged banded pattern in gold. Spreading a thin layer of healing lotion on the serpent, Gwynn flicked her wand again, replacing Harry's boxers and pants. She handed him a small jar of blue cream.

            "There you are, Mr. Potter, all done. Here's the cream for when it starts to itch. Come back any time."

            "Thank you Gwynn. I will recommend your fine establishment to everyone desiring a piece of your fine artwork."

            Gwynn blushed, giggled, and left the room. The three Gryffindors started laughing hysterically. 

            "'Fine artwork'? Really Harry!"

            "Oh shush up Virginia Weasley or I'll tell Padma that you were staring at her breasts the entire time!"

            "I was not!!"

            "I know, but Padma doesn't."

            Ginny jokingly punched Harry's shoulder as he got off the cot. Leaving the shop, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione headed back to the Leaky Cauldron where they ordered soup and sandwiches for dinner. Ron was still no where to be found, but no one was concerned. They knew that he would turn up eventually, even if they didn't see him until they boarded the train tomorrow morning. When they finished their dinner, the three went upstairs to their rooms. 

            "Ginny, would you mind if I stayed in your room? I kind of feel odd staying with Ron since he's not all that pleased with me right now."

            "No problem. You know you're welcome any time. See you in the morning, 'Mione."

            "Good night Harry, Gin."

            They all hugged before parting, Harry and Ginny in one room, Hermione in another. Their suite of rooms was basically just two bedrooms, a bathroom, and a common room. The suite Harry was supposed to be sharing with Ron was the same. Harry curled up on the couch in Ginny's room after stripping down to his boxers. He'd spread a bit of the cream on his tattoo so that maybe he could sleep all night without the itching waking him up.

            "What do you think you're doing, Harry?"

            "Going to sleep, Gin."

            "Get in this bed. It's not like anything's going to happen."

            Chuckling, Harry climbed into bed next to Ginny and wrapped an arm around her stomach. Content, the three Gryffindors fell asleep, anxious and excited to start another year at Hogwarts.

A/N: Alright folks, there's another chapter. It's the longest chapter I've ever written. 11 pages in Microsoft Word. Well, I did this hoping to appease you because I will be unable to write and post another chapter until at least Monday. Please review and let me know what you think. I know that Severus is rather OOC and he will be like that for most of the fic. Also, I know that the relationship is progressing a little fast, but there is a reason for that as well. Both Harry and Severus have been deprived of affection for so long that they are pretty desperate for contact and companionship. There you go.


	5. There's spoilers in this chapteroh and f...

**Unexpected Heritage**

Disclosure: I Own Nothing!!!

Warning: This chapter is a tough one for Harry and Sev, but there is a happy outcome. Also, you may think that what happens is too soon in the relationship, but I want you to understand that both are quite desperate for affection. There are also flashbacks containing sexual abuse. If you don't want to read this chapter, I totally understand and I will let you know if they occur in future chapters as well. For those who wish to continue, please be generous and review.

**Major Book 5 Spoiler in this chapter. **

            Ginny woke up shortly after Harry did and they both got dressed before heading downstairs into the dining area for breakfast. Seeing Ron at one table and Hermione at another, the two Gryffindors chose to sit with Hermione. 

            "So, Harry, I take it that all of your stuff is already in the tower."

            "Actually, it's not. That was what I was planning to tell you all this morning." Harry took a sip of his coffee and continued. "I'm not living in Gryffindor Tower this year. I'll still spend plenty of time in the common room, but my rooms are in the dungeon, adjoining Professor Snape's. You can visit me any time and, if you give me a little notice, you can use my rooms as a private little area."

            Harry smiled knowingly at both girls. He knew that they had to spend most of their time in the library or in the gardens if they wanted to be with their significant others. If they had access to Harry's rooms, they would be able to have a little more privacy. They finished their breakfast and, still without saying a word to Ron, went upstairs to get their trunks. Harry helped the girls by carrying the animals. Ginny got an owl the year before for making prefect and Hermione still had Crookshanks. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were waiting in a rather modified Volkswagen Golf. Ron jumped into the front seat with the adults after throwing all of his luggage into the trunk. Ginny, Harry, and Hermione filed into the backseat with Harry in the middle, chatting softly.

            "Harry, dear, did you have a nice summer?"

            "Yes, Mrs. Weasley. Thank you for asking. How's the rest of the family?"

            "They're all doing well. Bill was transferred from Egypt to a very old branch of Gringott's in China. He's sent us many photos everybody's got copies of them; I'm sure Ron will be more than happy to show them to you."

            Ron snorted at this and muttered under his breath.

            "Now Ron, speak up. What did you say?" Mr. Weasley nudged his son.

            "I said that he can stuff it. I'm not going to associate myself with them."

            Mr. Weasley stopped the car, pulling off onto a deserted street. Mrs. Weasley looked shocked. The three in the back continued chatting, not really paying attention to what was going on in the front seat.

            "RONALD PATRICK WEASLEY! WHAT ON EARTH DOES THAT MEAN?"

            "It means, Mrs. Weasley, that I am currently in a situation that Ronald does not approve of." Now she looked confused. "What I'm trying to say is that James Potter isn't my father, I'm actually half-elf and Professor Snape is my soul-mate," Harry said as quickly as possible.

            Mr. Weasley turned around in his seat to look at the boy he had taken to be like another son. Regarding him for a few seconds, Arthur smiled.

            "Well, I won't say that this isn't a shock, but once you get to know him, Severus can be rather pleasant. Have you spoken with him about this yet?"

            "Yes, sir, we've spoken quite a bit. And we make each other happy. I know Ron can't accept it, but you've been like the family I've never had, and I hope that you can accept me and Severus into your family."

            Mrs. Weasley reached back for Harry's hand. "Of course we do, right Arthur?" Her husband nodded with a great smile on his face. "If you're happy and he treats you well, then there is nothing more that I can wish for you. Congratulations."

            Harry smiled as Ginny wrapped her arm around his surrogate brother's shoulders and Mr. Weasley continued on to King's Cross. Pulling into a parking spot, Harry got three trolleys, put Crookshanks and Reginald, Ginny's owl, on one and helped the girls get their trunks on their trolleys. Leaving Ron behind, who was still struggling with his trunk, they walked briskly to the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10. After they made sure that there was no one watching, all three strolled through the barrier and onto Platform 9 ¾. Everyone was looking at Harry, trying to decide if they liked his new look or not. Pretty much everyone agreed that it was a great look. Padma and Justin spotted Ginny and Hermione; they came to join the three Gryffindors, each going to their girlfriends. Harry let a slightly dreamy look cross his face.

            _~I wish that Sev was here. Ginny and 'Mione don't have to hide their relationships. I have to hide mine for an entire year. And I can't even see him until tonight at the very earliest.~_

Hermione gently shook Harry by the arm. She leaned close to whisper in his ear, "You miss Professor Snape, don't you?"

            The Boy-Who-Lived looked her in the eye and smiled, "Yeah, I do. I wish he could be here with me."

            "I know. You'll see him tonight. Come on; let's get one of the big compartments before they're all taken."

            The group of 5 strolled onto the train and got the last large compartment. Their trip to Hogwarts started and the three Gryffindors and two Ravenclaws played an entertaining game of Exploding Snap. After an hour or so, a small white cat scratched on the door. Justin opened the door and the cat strolled in with a small parcel on his back that was addressed to Harry. The Hogwarts Governors decided that it was easier to use cats than owls for messages that needed to be delivered on the train. Harry took the parcel, petted the cat, and opened the envelope on top. It was a very short message, but it meant everything to Harry.

Open the package and meet me in the

Professor's compartment.

~ S

            Harry tore into the package and found a tiny glass pixie. It was pale blue and fluttered its wings softly as it sat in his palm. Padma looked more closely at the figurine, smiling.         

            "Who's it from, Harry? It's so beautiful."

            "Padma, Justin, I have something that I have to tell you, but you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone. This is a secret that cannot leave this compartment, okay?"

            They nodded and Harry continued.

            "I have just found out that I am really half-elf. Hermione can answer any of your questions about that. Now this is the hard part. I know who my soul mate is and I have spent the past few weeks getting to know him better. I don't know exactly how you feel about him, but it will be better if you know so that you won't be shocked if Gin or 'Mione slips. My soul mate is Professor Snape, and I have grown to love him."

            Padma and Justin just sat there for a few moments, taking in the revelation. Then Justin clapped Harry on the shoulder with a huge smile on his face.

            "Congratulations mate. I just hope he makes you happy. Other than that, I don't give a damn who you're in love with…Well, as long as it not my girlfriend."

            "'Mione's not exactly my type. Thanks for not throwing a fit, mate. Padma? Are you alright?"

            "I can't say that I'm not a little put off by this, but it's not really about you or Professor Snape. It's just the age difference that bothers me. I mean he's old enough to be your father. But if you're happy, then I'm happy for you."

            Harry smiled brightly as he stood up. "Now I really hate to leave, but there is someone waiting for me in the Professor's compartment. See you at the feast!"

            Everyone said their good-byes and Harry slipped out of the compartment, jogging to the front of the train with the pixie in his hand. Stopping in front of the Professor's compartment, the Boy-Who-Lived hesitantly knocked on the door. Remus opened the door and pulled the young man into a hug.

            "Oh Harry, it's so wonderful to see you! How are you? You're looking well."

            "Thanks Remus. I'm great. And you?"

            "I'm getting along well. I've been speaking with someone who is hoping to see you. Go see Severus; we'll have plenty of time to talk later. And yes, I know. Severus told me everything and I couldn't be happier for you."

            "Thank you so much! I promise that we'll have a long talk soon."

            "He's in the adjoining sitting room."

            Harry smiled and strolled nonchalantly into the adjoining room. Severus was sitting there, nursing what appeared to be a glass of white wine. He walked up behind the Slytherin and gently wrapped his arms around Severus' waist. The Potions Master tensed before relaxing into the embrace. Harry kissed the incredibly sensitive spot behind his ear.

            "What are you doing here, Sev?"

            "I will throw you into the Whomping Willow if you laugh at me, but I missed you. I've gotten so used to having you around that I just couldn't wait until tonight to see you. I hope you don't mind."

            "Believe me, I don't mind at all. You can just ask Hermione and she'll readily tell you that I noticeably missed you as well."

            Severus turned around on his stool and pulled Harry into his arms. Harry nuzzled the older man's neck as Severus ran one hand through the Gryffindor's long tresses. The Boy-Who-Lived hummed softly in pleasure; he loved the feeling of someone running their fingers through his hair. Severus ducked his head down to kiss his mate. Harry leaned into the Slytherin's chest as he lightly sucked on Severus' lower lip. Severus moaned, opening his mouth to Harry's delicious ministrations. Harry slid his tongue past the Slytherin's lips and explored every centimeter he could reach. Severus broke away when the need for air became too great.

            "Would you like to move this to the couch? I do believe that it would be a great deal more comfortable."

            Harry smiled and nodded, taking the Professor's hand and dragging him to the small couch. Gently guiding him to lay on the couch and placing the pixie on the side table, Harry settled himself on top of Severus. The Slytherin wrapped his arms around the Gryffindor; one hand teased the hair at the nape of Harry's neck and the other rubbed soothing circles in the small of his back. Harry dipped his head down to hungrily kiss Severus. Tongues battled once again and this time, Severus was allowed control. The Slytherin caressed the Gryffindor's teeth and gums, tasting and teasing, burning and freezing all at the same time. Severus' head fell back, away from Harry's luscious tongue. 

            "Harry…please"

            "Please what, Sev?" Harry moved slightly lower to nip and suck the soft joint of flesh where neck meets shoulder.

            "More"

            Harry captured the older man's lips again. With their mouths otherwise occupied, Harry unbuttoned the Slytherin's robes and shirt at an almost painfully slow rate. Pushing the fabric aside, Harry continued his exploration of his soul-mate's body. He ghosted his fingers over the older man's chest and abdomen. Severus arched up trying to feel more of Harry's hands on his body, but the Gryffindor pulled his hands away. The Slytherin growled in protest.

            "Eager, aren't we? Are there any professors here other than you and Remus?"

            "No, and he said he'd leave us alone."

            "Four more hours and I have you all to myself. I wonder what we should do."

            Severus reached up and, with a hand firmly on the back of the Gryffindor's neck, pulled Harry down, kissing him hard. Harry's hands slid between them to roll the Slytherin's nipples between his fingers. Hearing his mate moan into his mouth, Harry pulled away from the kiss. He licked and nipped his way down the Potions Master's chest. He blew a cool breath across a moistened nipple before taking it in his mouth to suck and nibble on the hardened nub. Harry kissed his way across pale skin to do the same to the other nipple. By the time he was done, Harry was settled comfortably on top of a puddle of Severus. The Gryffindor sat back on his heels and slowly undid the Slytherin's belt, followed by the button and zipper of his cotton pants. The younger man gently slid his hand under the waistband of Severus' black silk boxers. Tentative fingers ghosted over hard flesh. Unconsciously, Severus thrust his hips up hard, forcing Harry's palm to flatten against his penis. The Gryffindor was more than a bit shocked; he quickly pulled his hand away and huddled in the opposite corner of the couch. All arousal gone and completely forgotten, Severus closed his pants and fastened his belt. The Potions Master carefully got up and knelt in front of Harry. The young man had curled himself around his knees and was rocking back a forth, mumbling incoherently. 

            "Harry…HARRY!"

            Severus' shouting served only to frighten the young man even more. He now had his head buried in his arms; Severus could tell that he was crying. What the Slytherin didn't know was that Harry was having a flashback.

**~Flashback~**

            A tiny, 6-year-old boy sat on the floor of his room, peacefully drawing pictures on the back of old homework papers. It was the only paper he had to draw on without getting in trouble. The light was starting to fade, but the boy was used to trying to draw in the dark and was becoming quite adept at it. As the room became darker, the child finished putting details on the tiger he was drawing. Sliding the picture under his bed with the others, the boy sat on the mattress and stared into the darkness, not making a sound. It was a cycle that passed through fully every day. When his aunt lowered the light in his room, he would sit on his "bed" which was really just a thin mattress on the lowest shelf of the cupboard. He was supposed to go to sleep now, but as he grew older, he wasn't tired when the light went out. So the child would sit there until he was sleepy. This night, however, was to be the first in a frightening cycle that would continue until he was finally old enough to leave for good.

            The door under the stairs was flung open, but the bright light that should have invaded the small cupboard was blocked by the boy's large uncle.

            "Get up boy." 

            The voice was a growl and the small child obeyed, scared, but not showing it. The man grabbed the boy's arm and dragged him into the kitchen, plopping into one of the chairs. Fat hands unzipped a fly; pants and briefs were pushed to the floor. Underneath the fat, the small boy could see his uncle's "down-there" and it was pointing straight up in the air.

            "Touch it boy."

            The child could smell the alcohol, but didn't think there was anything wrong. His uncle smelled like that all the time. Reaching out slowly, his fingers were shaking, but the boy touched his uncle ever-so-softly. But the man wanted more. He smashed his huge hand on top of the tiny one touching the hard flesh so that the child's whole hand was over his uncle's hardness. Holding the boy's hand there with the grip of a vice, the man thrust his hips back and forth, drawing himself to orgasm under the small hand. Sticky, white liquid splashed on the child's face. 

**~End Flashback~**

            The image Harry was seeing flickered and reformed itself behind his eyelids. He barely stifled a loud sob that escaped his lips as the invading images continued.

**~Flashback~**

            The boy was older now; he was nine years old. Sitting on the floor in his cupboard, he was reading a book he managed to smuggle into his room. He heard the beginnings of the doorknob turning and he quickly hid the book under his pillow. His uncle pulled the door open and grabbed the boy's arm, dragging him out of the cupboard. He followed reluctantly into the informal sitting room; he dropped to his knees between his uncle's legs as the man sat on the couch. Reaching up with shaking fingers, the boy undid his uncle's fly and pulled the pants and underwear down. No matter how many times he was made to do this, his hand never stopped shaking. He wrapped his hand around the man's erection and started rubbing. The man took hold of the boy's head, forced his mouth open with his thumbs, and forced himself into the boy's mouth. His mouth was small, so he gagged and choked even though the man wasn't very well endowed. 

            "I'd better not feel your teeth, boy, or there will be quite a price to pay."

            The boy took special care not to let his teeth touch anything as his uncle moved his head, thrusting into his mouth. His eyes filled with tears when the man held his head painfully against his pelvis as he came down he boy's throat. He gagged and coughed, vomiting all over himself; his uncle was already standing and walking to the stairs.

            "Clean yourself up. And don't get any of your freakish mess on the carpet."

            He curled himself around his knees and sobbed.

**~End Flashback~**

            Severus gently rubbed Harry's upper arm; he flinched and pulled away, burying himself further into the couch. The Potions Master sat back on his heels and carefully put his hands on the edge of the couch.

            "Harry…Harry, my lion, say something, please."

            The older man spoke as softly and with as much love and concern in his voice as he could. Harry uncurled ever-so-slightly, turning his head to face Severus even though his eyes were still closed. The Slytherin inched slightly closer to the edge of the couch.

            "Talk to me, love. Harry, please look at me."

            Cloudy green eyes fluttered softly open and focused hazily on Severus.

            "Sev?" His voice was quavering and barely a whisper.

            "Yes, I'm right here."

            "Nobody else?"

            Severus could feel the fear weighing down the normally bold Gryffindor's voice.

            "Only me. Remus is in the other room. Would you like me to get him?"

            Harry's eyes grew wide and his bottom lip quivered. It broke Severus' heart.

            "N—n—no, no…please don't leave. Please."

            "I'm not going anywhere; I promise."

            Huge tears tumbled down Harry's face as he reached out his hands to be held like a small child. Severus sat on the couch and pulled the shaking young man onto is lap. He clung to the fabric hanging loosely on Severus' shoulders; the older man's robes and shirt were still open. Tears welled up for the first time in a long time in the Potions Master's eyes. He rested his head on top of Harry's and let his tears fall to mix with the light sheen of sweat that clung to the younger man's hair as a result of the flashbacks. Harry snuggled against the Slytherin's bare chest; the shaking calmed but didn't stop and Severus could still feel fresh teardrops from Harry's cheeks clinging to his chest. The Potions Master gently rubbed the tears off the Gryffindor's cheeks. Harry looked up into the Slytherin's eyes and found them to be wet with a few lingering tears. Severus blinked them quickly away.

            "Are you ready to let me inside that head of yours so I can know what's wrong?"

            Harry looked frightened again, shaking his head as another tear clung to his eyelashes. Severus carefully leaned down and kissed the tear away. 

            "I—I'm sorry, but—but I can't."

            "Alright, nothing to worry about just now. Can you tell me…was it bad memories?"

            "Mmm-hmm…please don't make me talk about it, please."

            "Sshh, you don't have to say anything. But I think that maybe it's time we got you a Pensieve. That way you can take away the bad memories until you're ready to face them."

            "Do you really think it would help?"

            "Well, I'm guessing that you have a lot of unhappy memories running around inside and they're just too much to deal with all at once. You'll still know the memories are there, in the Pensieve, and you'll have a very basic idea of what the memories are about, but the great majority of the details will be out of your head. You won't have to constantly think about them. How does that sound?"

            "Once I put the memories in the Pensieve, do I have to face them, or can I just leave them in there forever?"

            "Your memories are yours to deal with however you wish. If you want to remove them and never look at them again, it is your choice and yours alone. I won't look at them unless you say I can."

            A hint of a smile played on Harry's lips. Sighing softly, the Gryffindor traced a curve of muscle on the Slytherin's chest, earning a shiver. Harry closed his eyes and rested his head on Severus' shoulder.

            "I don't want to remember anymore, Sev. No more of the bad stuff."

            "There are plenty of people who would like nothing more than to see you happy. I'm sure that they will all be there to help you through this…as will I. Alright?"

            "Yes, thank you. Will you read to me…please?"

            This was something that they started early in their time together when there was nothing worth watching on television. Severus' voice always had the uncanny ability of making him relax and forget about whatever was worrying him.

            "Of course. Shall I continue with The Phantom of the Opera?"

            "Please"

            Severus smiled and stretched out on the couch. Harry curled up against his side, his head comfortably resting on Severus' chest. The Slytherin took out the book, opened it to the proper page, and began reading to the young man in his embrace.

                "Raoul left the building a prey to the gloomiest thoughts. He resolved, come what might, to go and inquire of Mamma Valérius. He remembered the strong phrases in Christine's letter, forbidding him to make any attempt to see her. But what he had seen at Perros, what he had heard behind the dressing-room door, his conversation with Christine at the edge of the moor made him suspect some machination which, devilish though it might be, was none the less human. The girl's highly strung imagination, her affectionate and credulous mind, the primitive education which had surrounded her childhood with a circle of legends, the constant brooding over her dead father and, above all, the state of sublime ecstasy into which music threw her from the moment that this art was made manifest to her in certain exceptional conditions, as in the churchyard at Perros; all this seemed to him to constitute a moral ground only too favorable for the malevolent designs of some mysterious and unscrupulous person. Of whom was Christine Daaé the victim? This was the very reasonable question which Raoul put to himself as he hurried off to Mamma Valérius.

            He trembled as he rang at a little flat in the Rue Notre-Dame-des-Victoires. The door was opened by the maid whom he had seen coming out of Christine's dressing-room one evening. He asked if he could speak to Mme. Valérius. He was told that she was ill in bed and was not receiving visitors.

            `Take in my card, please,' he said.

            The maid soon returned and showed him into a small and scantily furnished drawing-room, in which portraits of Professor Valérius and old Daaé hung on opposite walls."

                Severus stopped reading when he felt Harry's breathing become slow and steady. He accio'd a blanket and draped it over himself and Harry. The Slytherin wrapped his arms protectively around the sleeping young man, settling into the couch cushions before also falling into a light sleep.

            Two and a half hours had passed since Remus heard Severus summon the blanket and the train was nearly at Hogsmeade Station. It had been completely silent in the adjoining compartment since then. The werewolf knew that they needed to be getting ready to get off the train and also that it probably wouldn't be a very good idea for them to be seen leaving the Professor's compartment together. Knocking softly, Remus heard no sound. He knocked a little louder on the door and called this time to his best-friend's godson.

            "Harry? We're almost there. Severus?"

            He heard movement on the other side of the door and opened it up a tiny bit. He saw them just waking up on the couch, stretching and yawning. Seeing that everyone was mostly clothed (Severus' shirt and robes were still unbuttoned), Remus strolled into the room and smiled brightly at the two on the couch.

            "Good morning! I trust you two had a nice nap?"

            Severus attempted to sneer at his fellow professor, but a yawn prevented it. Harry stretched and sat up, wrapping his arms around his soul-mate's waist. The Slytherin performed a quick ironing spell on both of their robes, buttoning his shirt and robes. The younger Gryffindor fixed his ponytail and made sure that his robes were straight. Chuckling, Remus approached Severus with a decidedly mischievous look on his face.

            "Hmm, Professor Snape, I do believe that it might behoove you to fasten the top button of you shirt. You might give the students ideas about appropriate school behavior."

            Severus quickly swept over to the mirror and stared at his reflection. Sure enough, there were a number of small, red bite marks from where Harry had been sucking and biting his neck. Severus glared at the two Gryffindors that were chuckling softly as the Slytherin transfigured his shirt into a Victorian-looking one with a high collar.

            "Leave it to a bloody Gryffindor to make me wear winter clothes in September."

            "You know you love it, Sev. Now I have to get going, but I want to know why you gave me that pixie."

            Severus took a deep breath as he handed the figurine to Harry.

            "It was a gift to me from my mother. She told me to give it to someone. When I asked her who I was supposed to give it to, she told me to follow my heart and I would know who the right person was. So I am giving it to you."

            Harry stared at Severus with wide, bright eyes. A smile covered his face as pulled the Slytherin into a tight embrace. Before Harry left the compartment, Severus captured the Boy-Who-Lived's lips in a quick kiss. Remus smiled and took a couple steps back. 

            "Thank you, Severus. You have no idea what this means to me."

            Remus could just hear Severus whisper a reply. 

            "And you have no idea how much you mean to me. I'll see you tonight."

            "See you tonight," then Harry's voice dropped so low that Remus found himself unconsciously leaning closer to the couple. "Love you, Sev"

            Severus tensed for less than a split-second before pulling Harry tighter in his embrace. The younger Gryffindor didn't notice the moment of shock, but the elder Gryffindor did.

            "I love you as well."

            They shared another soft kiss before Harry disappeared down the corridor. Remus placed a gentle hand on the Slytherin's shoulder.

            "I just witnessed something amazing, didn't I, Severus?"

            "Yes you did."

            "You love each other and I wish the both of you all the happiness in the world. Congratulations."

            Although the words were happy, Severus could see the sadness in his eyes. The loss of the only person he ever loved still haunted him, as it did Harry. The Slytherin was just waiting for those horrible memories from the young man's 5th year to come forcibly to the surface.

            "I know you miss him, Remus. As much as I hate to admit it, I do too. We all do, especially Harry. Sirius was the only thing resembling a family that he had. I don't want to replace him—"

            "I know you don't. Harry knows it too. I think that you are the best thing that has happened to Harry. He's like a son to me, so you can take this to be that 'you're dating my child' discussion."

            "So does that mean that I can call you 'pops'?" 

            "Your ever-changing sense of humor never ceases to amaze me."

            Severus smiled, finally and permanently realizing that Remus Lupin wasn't out to get him. 

            _**I can't believe that I am standing here having a conversation with Remus Lupin. Things have changed so much since Harry became a major part of my life. I do love him. And I actually told him. Merlin! That boy does something to me and I've got to admit that I like it. And Lupin isn't so bad either.**_

            "I would just like to say thank you to you Severus."

            "Whatever for? I have been a thorn in your side since we were in school together. For Merlin's sake, I got you fired, which was a grievous mistake on my part. If anyone should be thanking anyone, I should thank you for putting up with me."

            Remus put both hands on Severus' shoulders. The Slytherin looked straight at the Gryffindor.

            "I want to thank you for being there for Harry. I didn't hear it very well, but I could tell that he had a flashback in there with you. It doesn't really matter what the circumstances were that caused it; you stayed with him, comforted him, and actually got him to rest afterwards. He even fell asleep, which is incredible. He's usually too wired to do much of anything, but he slept…in your arms. That's something that neither Sirius nor I could ever accomplish. That tells me something about you that you might never admit to anyone. It breaks your heart to see him hurting. I know I'm right; you do too."

            "Thank you, Remus. I didn't think it would matter to me, but having your approval makes me feel so much better."

            Remus smiled and nodded, stepping out of the compartment to get off the train.

            Meanwhile, Harry strolled happily down the corridor and into the compartment where Hermione, Ginny, Padma, and Justin were chatting. The male Gryffindor sat between Ginny and Hermione, grinning madly. His eyes glittered. It was a scene that had not been seen in over a year. Harry was happy and he wasn't faking it. Hermione pulled her compatriot into a tight hug. She whispered in his ear.

            "It is so wonderful to actually see you happy again."

            "It's wonderful to feel happy again. He said he loves me."

            Hermione pulled away to look Harry in the eye.

            "He really said that?"

            "Yup." If possible, Harry's grin widened.

            "I never would have guessed! Well, not so soon at least. Oh, that's so sweet!!"

            "What's so sweet, hun?" Justin leaned over.          

            Hermione looked at Harry as if to ask if it was okay to tell everyone what had transpired.

            "Professor Snape said that he loves me."

            Everyone started chattering. Ginny kissed his cheek and quieted them all down.

            "Come on, Harry. I want details!"

            "It's not as great as you may think. We were in one of the rooms in the Professor's Compartment and I had a flashback, a really bad one. Severus pulled me out of it and held me for a while. Then he started reading to me; don't laugh! It's something he just started doing sometime last week and I enjoy it. I listened to him read for a bit, then I fell asleep—"

            "Wait a sec…you're telling me you fell asleep after a flashback? That never happens."

            "I know, Gin. It was weird, but it felt so right. I feel so comfortable with him. Anyway, I was about to leave to comeback here and I let it slip and said that I love him. He just hugged me tighter and said it back. I got this warm tingly feeling inside. So, I told you that it wasn't that incredible."

            Ginny clicked her tongue and got up to leave the train. No one seemed to notice other than the red-head that they had arrived at Hogsmeade. Padma shook her head, both thought that it was amazing, and followed her girlfriend off the train. The other three got the idea and exited as well. Hermione, Harry, and Justin strolled off the Hogwarts Express at a casual pace, getting into a carriage with Neville Longbottom. Everyone chatted about nothing in particular throughout the ride to the castle and up into the Great Hall. Everyone took their seats at their respective tables, waiting for the feast to begin.

A/N: I know it's a really crappy way to end the chapter, but I want to work a bit on the Sorting Hat's song and Dumbledore's speech. It might be a little while before the net chapter is posted, but I will have something to post within a couple days; I'll guarantee **something** to read by Monday. Please bear with me. 

Reviews really make me feel like there are people who want me to continue this story, so if you want more, please let me know.


	6. Another cliffie, please don't kill me ag...

**Unexpected Heritage**

****

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

I would like to greatly thank everyone who has reviewed so far. 

Jennifer S

Ken Potter

KittenBabyGirl

Harry fanatic

Cassa-Andra

Crystal

Eloise-Harry's entire appearance changed when he came into his heritage. Also, there are a few parts of that which I haven't fully explained yet. To make it simple for everyone, Harry looked like James Potter until his 17th birthday. When he turned 17, his appearance changed dramatically. It's very possible that he now looks             like his biological father. Also, we don't know what the letter from Lily said. Things could be easily revealed when the contents of the letter are divulged.

Optional(NSI)()-thank you for all 5 reviews!

            Once everyone was seated, Professor McGonagall led the frightened bunch of first-years up to the front on the Hall. The group was exceptionally small this year; after the war finally ended, many parents were sending their children to schools outside Great Britain. The Deputy Headmistress brought out the stool and Sorting Hat. The great split seam opened and the ancient hat began to sing.

_Since I was made_

_Mine eyes have seen_

_More sadness than_

_There should have been._

_The threat may now_

_Seem to be nil_

_But evil will never_

_Cease to kill_

_I'll tell you all_

_Of what I know_

_And you shall choose_

_Which way you go_

_Be not naïve _

_And spend with thought_

_The time you use_

_For more can't be bought_

_Heed my words_

_But enjoy this year_

_Stick together and_

_You'll have little to fear_

_It matters not_

_Which house you're in_

_Hufflepuff__, Gryffindor_

_Ravenclaw_,__ or Slytherin__

_Each has their strengths_

_As do all of you_

_Make friends in each house_

_And to you they'll be true_

_Enjoy this year_

_And those to come_

_Bring on the first-years_

_My song is done_

            Everyone in the hall erupted into applause. Professor McGonagall started calling up the first-years, but Harry wasn't really paying much attention. He leaned over to speak with Hermione.

            "The Sorting Hat knows something. It's expecting something to happen this year."

            "Something always happens, Harry. I just wonder if it will be good or bad."

            "We'll just have to wait it out and see. Oh, Dumbledore's about to speak."

            The Headmaster stood up and tapped his glass with a knife. All of the students and staff fell silent, looking up to the Head Table.

            "I must admit that I agree with the Sorting Hat. Although He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is gone for good, many of his followers are still out there. I ask you all to please exercise caution when outside school grounds. As always, the Forbidden Forest is forbidden. Now before we tuck in, I would like to introduce Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor Remus Lupin. Some of you may remember him, as he taught here a few years ago. Let the feast begin!"

            Dumbledore clapped his hands and food appeared on the tables. All the students dug into the food, talking to each other about their summers. The meal ended and everyone went back to their dorms. Harry and Hermione parted ways in the Entrance Hall. The Boy-Who-Lived strolled down to the dungeons. Severus would be talking to his house. Something about house pride and trying to get along with the other houses. Harry had decided that he would make a conscious effort not to get into any conflicts with the Slytherins out of respect. Harry took out his Muggle Studies text and started reading the first couple chapters. Having been raised by Muggles, he chose to not take Muggle Studies until year 6, when they began discussing ancient Muggles. They studied modern Muggles in years 3, 4, and 5. He was reading about the interactions Merlin had with the Muggle world in the days of King Arthur when Severus entered his rooms. 

            "What are you up to, my lion?"

            "I thought I'd start doing a bit of reading for Muggle Studies. How did your talk with the Slytherins go?"

            "It went well. There're not many of the older students left in Slytherin. It was such a shame that so many of them decided to fight for Voldemort in the war. There are a handful of prisoners in Azkaban that aren't even fully-licensed withes and wizards."

            "And how's Draco? I know we never got along, but he did so much good and his injuries were devastating. I can't believe his own mother turned him over to Voldemort."

            "I know. His father tried so hard to keep him safe. Did you know Lucius was a spy for the Order?"

            Harry's eyebrows rose up nearly to his hairline. He shook his head.

            "Not many did. He was in the Inner Circle, so Dumbledore didn't want too many people to know. It would keep Lucius' position as a faithful Death Eater safe. Do you mind if Draco comes down here for a little while? He said that he wanted to talk, so I invited him down to my rooms. I would like it very much if you would say hello, and be nice to him."

            Harry smiled softly and nodded. The Gryffindor pulled Severus into a hug. They stayed like that for a few moments until they heard a soft knocking on the door to Severus' rooms.

            "Oh, Sev…does Draco know about you and me?"

            "Yes. I told him before I sent the message to you on the train. He seemed rather passive about it, but congratulated me. I'll let him in, come with me."

            Severus took Harry's hand and led him into the Slytherin's rooms. Harry sat on the couch as the Potions Master held the door open for Draco. The young Slytherin was fighting in one of the war's later battles and was captured by a group of Death Eaters. They wanted revenge for his father's betrayal. They tortured they boy with Cruciatus for quite a while before throwing his battered body out of a high tower in Avery's mansion. The combination of Cruciatus and the fall snapped the boy's spinal cord. Not even the greatest medi-wizards at St. Mungo's could repair the damage. So the once proud Slytherin was now broken; he was quiet and withdrawn. He rarely spoke to anyone anymore; the rapid-fire insults were gone. Draco wheeled into the sitting room, saw Harry and started to turn around to leave.

            "No, Draco, please don't go. I just wanted to say hello."

            "Hi," Draco mumbled quietly. 

            Harry stood up and walked over to where Draco was. He crouched down so that he was eye level with the younger Slytherin.

            "Look, I was thinking that maybe…we could be friends."

            Draco shoved Harry so he fell backwards. Rolling forwards so that he was looking down at the Gryffindor. The young Malfoy didn't take very kindly to anything he perceived as pity.

            "I don't know what you're up to, Potter, but I don't need or want your sympathy. I came here to talk to Professor Snape. Now if you would leave…"

            "I'm not trying to take pity on you."

            Draco flinched at the word pity.

            "Professor Snape is a major part of my life now. You are very important to him. I figure that I can at least try to get along with you for his sake. It's not fair for him to have to play mediator between the two of us. If you are, I'm willing to try to get along."

            Draco thought about what Harry said for a little while before nodding and offering the Gryffindor a hand in getting up off the floor. 

            "Alright P—Harry. But I'm not promising that we'll be friends or anything, just that I won't try to pick any fights with you."

            "I won't either. Now I'll leave the two of you alone to talk. Good night."

            Harry smiled at Severus as he left. He saw the Potions Master mouth the "thank you" to the Gryffindor. Harry just nodded and went back into his rooms. He was tired from the long day, so he changed into a pair of pajama pants and sat in his bed reading a book of Shakespearian dramas.

            Meanwhile, in Severus' rooms, Draco was talking to Severus. They were having tea and discussing trivial topics. After a while, Severus wanted to get to the real reason Draco had come down.

            "Now, Draco, why did you really come down here? What's on your mind?"

            "Can't I just want to spend time with my godfather?"

            "Yes, but I can tell that's not why you're here. I know you practically better than you know yourself. Now what's the matter?"

            "I don't think I can do this anymore, Uncle Sev. All of my friends are either dead or in prison, as is my mother. The only people I have left are you and Father. And now you've got Potter. Father's always working, so that leaves me alone."

            "You're not alone, Draco. Your father is…he's just upset. His wife is in Azkaban, set to get the kiss in a little over a month. This is as hard on him as it is on you. He's working so much to take his mind off things. And just because I'm with Harry doesn't mean that I'm not still your godfather. You're like a son to me and I would never leave you alone. You can make new friends; I know you can. You're not the same person you were before the war. Let people see that and they will befriend you. Promise me you'll give it a try, please?"

            "Alright, Uncle Sev, I'll try. Thanks for the advice. I'm going to sleep now."

            "Would you like to stay here tonight? I could have the house-elves bring some clothes down here along with your books for class tomorrow."

            "You really wouldn't mind?"

            "Not at all. Come on, I'll help you get settled."

            "Thanks."

            Draco headed into Severus' bedroom and, with a wave of his wand, changed into his pajamas. The bed was higher than the one in his dorm, so he was having a hard time getting on the bed. Severus lifted the paralyzed young man into the bed and tucked him in. 

            "I'll wake you in time for breakfast. Good night, Draco"

            "G'night."

            The young Slytherin curled up under the covers and fell asleep. Severus went back into the sitting room. He informed Cyril (he refused to have a house-elf with a name ending with a y) that he would need a set of clothes as well as the Potions and DADA texts from Master Malfoy's dorm. The creature disappeared with a soft 'pop' and the Potions Master went quietly into Harry's rooms. Not finding him in the sitting room, Severus knocked softly on the bedroom door.

            "Come in, Sev."

            Severus entered the room and sat on the foot of the bed.

            "How did you know it was me? Your wards are set to let me in."

            "Who else but Dumbledore knows where my rooms are. Plus, I have my wards set to notify me if he comes in. How's Draco?"

            Harry put away the book, moving to take Severus in his arms. The Slytherin rested his head on the Gryffindor's shoulder.

            "I'm scared for him, Harry. He has no one other than is father and me. Lucius is grieving for his wife. He never loved Narcissa, mind you, but it's impossible not to grow somewhat attached to the mother of your only child. He's very depressed, nearly suicidal, I think. And that's what scares me the most. I can't lose him; he's like a son to me."

            "Is there anything that I can do to help, Severus?"

            "I know that you two have already promised to try to get along, but do you think that…no I can't ask that of you."

            "Ask me. What is it?"

            "Could you try to be friends with him? Maybe take him into your circle? I know that he was never nice to you or any of your friends, but he's different now. Hermione's a reasonable girl, and very bright. She would get along with the Draco that I know. His façade is gone. The scared little boy that he's always hidden is showing through. He doesn't like it and I'm afraid that he might try to hurt himself."

            "I'll talk to Hermione. They're in all the same classes together, so it would probably be great for him if he had a friend in class with him, someone to partner with, y'know? If she sees that he's different and he doesn't act like an arse, I think that they could definitely get along. All I can promise is that I'll try."

            "That's enough for me. Thank you. You should probably go to sleep now. Good night."

            Severus got up and made to leave.

            "Would you like to stay, Sev?"

            "I really shouldn't—"

            "That wasn't what I asked. I know Draco's sleeping in your bed. And it wouldn't bother me at all if you wanted to stay with him, but I thought I'd offer."

            The Potions Master went back to where Harry was sitting on the bed. He sat next to the Gryffindor.

            "Draco shall be fine without me. I will stay."

            Harry wrapped his arms around the back of the Slytherin's neck and pulled him in for a soft kiss. Severus lay back against Harry's chest. Harry ran his fingers through the Slytherin's hair and chuckled.

            "Now I know for a fact, Severus Snape, that you do not sleep fully clothed and in your robes." 

            "Well what are you going to do about it, Mr. Potter?"

            Harry picked up his wand and with a flick, Severus was left clad in only his boxers, his clothes neatly folded on a chair. 

            "That, Professor Snape."

            Severus smiled and laughed. Suddenly, Harry remembered something.

            "There's someone I would think you should meet."

            Severus looked confused as the Gryffindor tap his sternum and say something in Parseltongue. The Slytherin watched a snake peek its head past the waistband of Harry's pants, but it took him less than a second to notice that it was a tattoo. The snake was long; the green contrasted with the Gryffindor's tan skin while the gold accented it. Harry exchanged a few words with the snake on his chest before turning to Severus. 

            "His name's Kamali and he says that he is pleased to meet you."

            "When did you get that?"

            "Yesterday in Diagon Alley. Do you like him?"

            "Very much so. Can you feel him moving?"

            "No, and I hear him talking in my head, not in my ears."

            Harry spoke to Kamali again and turned back to Severus.

            "He would like you to pet him and he also says good night."

            Severus traced a finger along the snake's body. Kamali flicked out his tongue and disappeared again to his place on Harry's hip. The Slytherin and Gryffindor curled up in each other's arms and fell asleep.

            At breakfast the next morning, Harry sat at the very end of the table with Hermione and Ginny, separated slightly from the other Gryffindors. 

            "What is it you wanted to talk to us about, Harry?"

            "Draco."

            "What on earth do you mean; you want to talk to us about Draco?" Ginny whispered fiercely.

            "He needs our help." He held up his hand to quiet his two friends. "He's not the same person he was before the war. His snarky attitude is gone, he's quiet and withdrawn. The only people he has left are Severus and his father. All of his friends are gone. I promised Severus that I would make every effort to be his friend and I would the two of you to do the same. It won't be easy at first; he'll think we're trying to trick him, but please try. Hermione, you're in all of his classes. How would you feel if you had no friends at all in any of your classes?"

            Hermione thought about it for a few minutes. Ginny did too. They looked at Harry, then at each other.

            "Alright, Harry…we'll try. But I can't guarantee anything."

            A bright smile crossed Harry's face. He took both of their hands in his.

            "Thank you. Thank you so much. I'll see you at lunch. If all goes well in Potions, 'Mione, you could invite Draco to take meals with us."

            Hermione nodded and they all went off to their classes. 

(A/N I'm choosing to skip a bit of time right here for two reasons. 1st, I don't have the desire to write about everyone's first day of classes and all that drabble. 2nd, I don't want to waste story on stuff that I don't particularly enjoy reading myself. If I get 15 reviews [from 15 different people] saying that they want me to write something about everyone's first days of classes, I will. But for now, I'm skipping ahead to the day before Halloween.)

            It was the day before Halloween and everyone in the 6th and 7th Years was in Hogsmeade. In honor of the first Halloween with Voldemort completely gone, Dumbledore gave the oldest children the day before the holiday, along with Halloween itself off for everyone. As the teenagers enjoyed their time off, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Padma, Justin, and Draco were sitting in the Three Broomsticks enjoying warm butterbeer. Over the past two months, the Slytherin had become friends with the "Fab 5" as they were called. Now it was the "Fab 5 and Draco", but no one minded the change in the group name. Severus was overjoyed that Draco had started to come out of his depression. The young Slytherin now had a group of friends that actually liked him instead of ones that were scared of his father.

            "Well, I have to go get one last thing for my costume, so I'll see you all at dinner."

            There were various versions of "Bye Draco" as he wheeled out of the pub. The Fab 5 stayed in the Three Broomsticks for another hour or so before heading back to Hogwarts. Dinner rolled around, but Draco was nowhere to be seen. 

            "He was probably tired and just went to sleep." Hermione reasoned.

            "Or he could be working on his costume," said Padma.

            "Yeah. Well, I have some plans for tonight and most of the day tomorrow, so I'll see all of you at the Ball tomorrow."

            Harry smiled and jogged down to his rooms in the dungeons. Severus would be meeting him soon. The Gryffindor stretched out on the couch, staring into the fire. He hadn't been able to spend too much time with Severus and, truth be told, they missed each other. Harry was lost in the flames and didn't hear his soul-mate enter. Severus tiptoed over to where Harry was lying on the couch, sat on the coffee table, and passionately kissed the Gryffindor. When they broke apart, the Slytherin gazed into the Gryffindor's eyes. 

            "I've wanted to do that all week, Harry."

            "Mmm, me too."

            Harry gently pulled Severus down for another kiss. Their tongues met and dueled for control. The Slytherin pulled away, planting wet kisses down Harry's neck as he unbuttoned the Gryffindor's robes and shirt. Severus bit down hard on the junction of neck and shoulder; Harry moaned and the Potions Master gently licked at the bite. 

            "Bedroom, Sev"

            Harry whimpered when the warmth that was Severus left him, but he was quickly sated when the Slytherin scooped him up and practically ran into Harry's bedroom. Severus removed and threw aside both of their robes and shirts after he placed the Gryffindor on the bed. Kamali was curled up on Harry's stomach. Severus placed a soft kiss on the snake's head before moving to suck on a pebbled nipple. The Gryffindor's eyes closed and his breathing came in pants. As the Slytherin's mouth went to the other nipple, his hands undid the fly on Harry's pants. Severus looked up at Harry and sat back on his heels. He placed one hand on the Gryffindor's hip.

            "Is this alright, Harry?"

            Harry nodded, eyes still closed. Severus gently slid off the Gryffindor's pants and boxers. The Slytherin paused for a moment to take in the sight before him. Harry, tan skin standing out against the wine-colored bedclothes, emerald eyes closed, silky hair mussed and coming out of the braid. Severus leaned down to capture the Gryffindor's mouth in a heated kiss as he tentatively wrapped his fingers around Harry's erection. Harry moaned into Severus' mouth; Severus gently started rubbing the arousal in his hand. Harry arched up into the touch, breaking the kiss, and growling softly in his throat. The Slytherin kissed his way down his love's chest, stopping to dip his tongue in a tan belly-button. This earned him a groan that encouraged him to continue his quest. Severus traced the younger man's muscles with gentle fingers as he sucked on the tip and took it fully in his mouth, carefully relaxing his throat. After a moment of reveling in that wet heat, Harry cautiously moved his hips a bit. Severus took the hint and swirled his tongue around, earning another moan from the now writhing Gryffindor beneath him. Sliding back so that only the tip was still in his mouth, Severus swallowed the arousal again, softly humming this time. Harry's breathing was erratic and panting as he thrust his hips a little harder and faster. The young Gryffindor came hard, calling his love's name, when the Slytherin gently cupped his balls and swallowed the semen that entered his mouth.

            "Ooh Severus! Uuhh"

            Harry's quick, shallow breaths started to even out as Severus whispered a simple cleaning spell. The Slytherin slid to the head of the bed, wrapping his arms around his Gryffindor. Harry snuggled into the embrace for a half hour or so before getting up, pulling on his pajama pants, and sitting cross-legged on the bed facing a highly confused Slytherin. Severus sat up as well, watching Harry, but not saying anything. 

            "Sev, love, I want you to close your eyes. I have something for you."

            "Harry, I know—"

            "Sshh. It is mine to give. As is my heart."

            Severus gazed into Harry's eyes; he saw them sparkle. 

            "You're sure this is what you want?"

            "I've never been sure of anything in my life except when I destroyed Voldemort for good. Except this. I am so sure of this. I love you."

            "I love you too."

            "Then let me give this to you. You are my soulmate, Severus."

            "If this is what you truly want."

            Harry didn't say anything. He simply unclasped the gleaming silver necklace around his neck and put it around Severus'. The Gryffindor smiled brightly. Their happy moment was short-lived, however, when just as Harry was putting the necklace on the Slytherin, Dumbledore's head appeared in the fireplace.

            "I am very sorry to interrupt this private moment, but Severus there is an emergency."

            "What is it Albus? Are you sure it can't wait until tomorrow morning."

            "It can't wait, Severus. Draco Malfoy is missing."

A/N: Woo-hoo! Another cliffie! Please don't kill me. I really, really, really had a hard time writing this chapter. Please let me know what you think.


	7. I'm really starting to like these cliffi...

**Unexpected Heritage**

****

I would like to thank everyone that reviewed.

MarsMoonStar

Amidalasky Snape

Athenakitty

Harry fanatic

Cassa-Andra

Eowyn

ShaeLynn

Voltor

Optional(NSI)

gem

            "It is an emergency, Severus. Draco Malfoy is missing."

            The sated, happy expressions that had been on their faces immediately dropped. Severus looked torn apart. The Slytherin shot out of the bed, grabbed his robes, and bolted to the Headmaster's office. Harry sat on the bed staring at Dumbledore's face in the fire. There was no smile on his face nor was there any hint of a twinkle in his eyes.

            "If you'd like, you may join us in my office, Harry. I'm sure that Severus could use the support. The password is Minty Minis if you wish to join us."

            "Thank you, sir. I need to think for a few minutes, but I will most likely be there soon."

            Dumbledore nodded and blinked out of the fireplace. Harry quickly got up, pulling on a pair of dark blue pajama pants. He tossed a pinch of floo powder into the fireplace. A few weeks ago, the Headmaster allowed Harry's fireplace to be connected to the Head Girl's rooms so that Hermione could get in touch with Harry or vice versa.

            "Head Girl's rooms!"

            Hermione was sitting on the couch reading when Harry's head appeared in the fireplace.

            "Hermione!"

            She turned quickly to look at the fireplace, running to the grate when she saw Harry.

            "What's the matter? Are you alright?"

            "Draco's gone. Disappeared. No one knows where he is. I'm going to see Dumbledore right now. Sev is already up there. I just wanted you to know what's going on."

            "Thanks, Harry. Will you let me know what's going on when you get back?"

            "Sure. If it's too late, I'll talk to you in the morning. Bye."

            "Good bye."

            Harry disappeared from the fireplace. Hermione, much like she always did when she needed a solution, ran to the library before it closed. She checked out a number of books on missing persons. Harry threw on a t-shirt and trainers before running up to the Headmaster's office. He shouted the password to the gargoyle and took the stairs two at a time. Once he got inside the door, he saw something he never expected to see: Lucius Malfoy in the arms of Severus Snape. Lucius opened one eye at the sound of the door. The elder Malfoy whispered something in Severus' ear. Severus, completely shocked, let go of Lucius and spun around to look at Harry.

            "Harry, love, it's not—"

            Harry took a couple steps closer to the Potions Master and took his hand.

            "It doesn't matter. Draco matters right now."

            "Please, everyone, have a seat. Now, when I asked Mr. Zabini if he had any idea how long young Mister Malfoy had been gone, he could only say that he had seen him at breakfast. Did you see him after that, Harry?"

            "Yes, sir, we had lunch him at the Three Broomsticks, then, at around one thirty, he left to go get something that he needed for his costume. Draco left alone."

            "Alright, so we know that Draco can be accounted for until one thirty. We can ask around in Hogsmeade to find out if any of the shopkeepers had seen him after that and if they saw anything out-of-place. Other than that, I am very sad to say that the only thing we can really do is wait."

            "There has to be something we can do, Albus. I can't just sit idly by and wait for word about my son."

            "I know that this is difficult, Lucius. But we don't even know if he was abducted of if he ran away." Dumbledore tried to calm the frightened and furious father.

            "He wouldn't have run away, Headmaster. Maybe at the very beginning of the year he would have, but he had friends now. Draco wasn't as withdrawn and depressed as he was."

            "No he wasn't, sir. Just a few days ago, Draco came to talk to me, as he always does. He told me about how happy he was to have friends that actually liked him. He looked forward to classes because he knew that Miss Granger would be there to willingly partner with him. I see no reason that he would have had to run away."

            When he finished speaking, Harry turned to look at Lucius. He could see the concern etched harshly on the blonde's face. The Gryffindor also took note of how Severus interacted with the elder Malfoy. They shared something that Harry couldn't quite put his finger on. It seemed to be more than housemates, even a little more than best friends. It was almost like…

            _~Gods, I think they were lovers! Or at least they had to have dated at some point in time. It doesn't matter right now; we have to find Draco.~_

            "Now, Mr. Malfoy, you are more than welcome to stay in one of the guest suites in the castle, of you would like."

            "He can stay with me, Albus." Severus quickly interjected. "Umm…that is if you'd like to, Lucius."

            "I think that I will take Severus up on his offer. Thank you for contacting me so quickly, Albus, and I will see you in the morning."

            With that, Lucius got up and left the office. Severus also got up; he took Harry's hand, pulling the Gryffindor up. Harry dropped the Slytherin's hand as soon as he was standing. Seeing this, along with a rather wary look in the Boy-Who-Lived's eyes, Dumbledore stood up, eyes twinkling just a tiny bit.

            "I think that there might be something you two would want some privacy in discussing. I'll leave you alone. I hope to see you at breakfast."

            And with that, the Headmaster left the room. Harry turned so that he was facing slightly away from the Slytherin.

            "What were you thinking when you invited Lucius to stay in your rooms?"

            "I figured that he could have my bed because hopefully I would be sharing a bed with you tonight. We were planning on spending the night together anyway. I didn't think you'd mind. But, I could ask Lucius to stay in the guest suite in the dungeon."

            A bright pink blush crept over the Gryffindor's cheeks. He looked at the floor, more than a little ashamed.

            "I'm sorry I thought you were being anything other than a good friend. It's just that, well you know, this relationship is still new and I got a little suspicious. I don't know that much of your past, but I really don't want to risk you sharing rooms with a former lover."

            Severus paled, if that was actually possible. Harry's eyes widened when he saw his soul-mate's reaction.

            "Was Lucius your lover?"

            "I won't lie to you, Harry. Lucius and I had a relationship for quite some time. It even continued for a month or two after he was married. After that, I started having more and more work from the Order, but we would get together every once in a very long while to talk, just talk. He is my best friend and I am his. I don't know about him, but I will admit that I still have feelings for him. He was the first person I fell in love with; he kept me from wanting to kill myself so often when we were spying. He became a spy after he found out that Narcissa was a whore to Voldemort. He would fire-call me in the middle of the night after she would do something awful to Draco, trying to teach him to be a mini Death Eater."

            "You mean that it wasn't Lucius that made him so nasty?"

            "Not at all. If he was free to raise Draco as he wanted, I doubt that he would be the person he is now. He still would have fought for the Order in the war. Lucius tried everything he could to make his son a good person, someone who…who wouldn't jump to conclusions and hate everyone that wasn't like him. But it was difficult. Especially since he still had to play the role of loyal Death Eater. Draco had such an internal conflict as a child; he wanted the love of both his parents, but they were asking him to do completely opposite things to earn their love. Essentially, he had to decide which parent he loved more. Thankfully, he finally decided that he wanted to be more like his father than like his mother. He decided, on his own, that he didn't want to be the pawn of some evil overlord. I have to make sure that the wards let Lucius in my rooms. If you'd like to join me for the walk down to the dungeons?"

            "We have to go make sure that Mr. Malfoy is alright. We'll play things about tonight by ear. Alright?"

            A mixed look of happiness and relief brightened the Slytherin's face. Harry smiled, placed a quick kiss on Severus' lips, and then strolled out of the office. Severus had to rush to catch up with him. Much to their surprise, Lucius was waiting for them next to one of the suits of armor. The blonde stepped out into the light, effectively stopping the pair in their tracks. Harry nudged Severus rather conspicuously in the ribs.

            "You can talk to him, Sev."

            "Sorry that we kept you waiting."

            Severus started walking, but stopped at what Lucius said next.

            "I was actually waiting for Mr. Potter, but you're more than welcome to join us for the walk to the dungeons."

            "I think I will let the two of you talk. Harry, please let Luc into my rooms when you're finished talking, alright?"

            "Sure"

            Harry smiled and Severus walked quickly down the hall, stopped at a fork in the corridor, and decided to go to the kitchens. He was hungry and he was almost positive that Lucius was too. Harry was always hungry, so he had nothing to worry about there. After ordering some sandwiches and tea, the Head of Slytherin took a secret passage back to his rooms to wait for two of the people he cared about most in his life.

            Outside the Headmaster's office, Lucius Malfoy was about to start a conversation with Harry Potter. Anyone that passed by the two of them would think themselves crazy. 

            "So, what can I do for you, Mr. Malfoy?"

            "Please, call me Lucius. May I call you Harry?"

            "Of course."

            "I know that you and Severus are soul-mates. From what Draco's told me, the two of you are getting on quite well. I will be frank with you, Harry. Severus is the only person other than my son that I ever loved. Narcissa was an arranged marriage and there was no spark at all between us. Lying is not my forte, so must tell you that I still love him. Now that you know this, I suspect that you would like me to find other accommodations for the night and I totally understand. I only wanted you to know so that things were perfectly clear. Good night."

            "Lucius, wait. Severus still has feelings for you, too. I can't say that it doesn't make me uncomfortable…and it's more than a little confusing. He loves the both of us; we both love him. The two of you love Draco like there's no tomorrow and I'm happy to call him a friend. There has to be some way that everyone can be happy. I might just be going crazy, but I'm willing to try to figure something out if you are."

            "Are you suggesting that we share Severus?"

            "Not exactly. The both of us love him. That's one thing we have in common. There's bound to be more we have in common than just that. I'd like to get to know you, spend some time with you. The three of us could spend time together. If we got along with each other, I know that it would make Severus happy. I want him to be happy."

            The corner of Lucius' mouth curled upwards. It was a hint of a smile, Harry noted, not a sneer. They both stopped walking and faced each other. Lucius extended his hand in a sign of peace. 

            "For Severus, then?"

            Harry smiled brightly and took the Slytherin's hand. They shook on the deal and continued peacefully towards Severus' rooms in the dungeon. They talked the whole way there, mostly about their favorite literature. Harry argued for Muggle literature, while Lucius was adamant that no Muggle could possibly string together enough sentences to write a book.

            "Alright, I'll give it to you that most of the Muggle stuff is trash, especially the new stuff. But the classics of Muggle literature, like Shakespeare, Tolkein, and Dickens are great. The Lord of the Rings trilogy by Tolkein is so amazing that you'd nearly swear that he was a wizard."

            "If I read this Lord of the Rings, what will you do in return? As long as I'm subjecting myself to read some Muggle drabble, I had better get something in return."

            "I'll let you decide after you finish reading the trilogy."

            Lucius raised one eyebrow, and then smiled knowingly. Harry smiled back.

            "It's a deal then. I have the books; you can borrow them if you'd like."

            "Thank you, Harry. Now I believe that Severus is waiting for us. If you'd let us in…"

            "Aimez mon ennemi"

            They entered the Slytherin's suite and found him sitting in the living room reading an issue of _Ars_ Alchemist_. There was a tray of sandwiches, a pot of tea, and a plate of biscuits on the coffee table waiting for them. Lucius and Harry sat on either side of Severus, snapping him back into reality._

            "Hi. Did the two of you have a nice conversation on the way down here?"

            "Absolutely lovely, Severus. Harry is a wonderful debater."

            "Yeah…Lucius isn't as bad as I thought. Can I have a sandwich?"

            "Of course. I knew you'd be hungry. Would you like a sandwich, Luc…or a cup of tea?"

            "Thank you, I think I will have a sandwich. I missed dinner at the Manor."

            They all grabbed sandwiches and cups of tea. The conversation was light as no one wanted to mention the one thing that was on their minds: Draco. They talked about Quidditch and Harry's classes, even the weather before Severus decided to fake a yawn.

            "I am going to turn in now. Luc, you're free to borrow my pajamas and I hope you remember how to work the television if you want to watch it. Harry, I'll be on your couch. Please try not to make too much noise when you come in. Good night"

            Severus slipped through the door to Harry's rooms. Lucius nudged Harry gently with his elbow.

            "That bit about 'I'll be on the couch' meant that he wants you to follow him and give him a reason not to stay on the couch. He would try to pull that act all the time when I had him stay at the Manor."

            "But I don't want to leave you alone if you've got nothing to do."

            "Trust me, Harry, these are Severus' rooms. I can find something to do. Now go and be with him. It's what he wants."

            Harry smiled and went to shake Lucius' hand. But the blonde Slytherin pulled the Gryffindor into a hug before practically shoving him into his rooms. Lucius stared sullenly into the flames for a while, thinking about where in the world his son could be. After a little while, the elder Malfoy grew weary and nodded off on the couch in front of the flickering fire.

            Harry stepped into his sitting room and, sure enough, Severus was lying on the couch reading something about potions in Latin. The Slytherin looked up from the book when he heard Harry enter. 

            "Going to bed, love?"

            "Only if you're not joining me. Don't sleep on the couch; come to bed. I don't want to sleep alone, not tonight."

            "I don't know, Harry. What if Lucius needs something in the middle of the night?"

            "He's not a child, Sev, and he knows his way around the castle. Plus, he's expecting to find you in my bed. Please?"

            Severus got up off the couch and followed Harry into the bedroom. The Gryffindor closed the door softly and then hugged the Slytherin. Severus rested his head on the younger man's shoulder. Harry gently ran his fingers through his mate's silky hair.

            "Sickle for your thoughts, Sev."

            "I'm just worried about Draco. He was just starting to come out of his shell and now we don't even know if he's still alive."

            "I have a feeling that he's still alive. And if it was Death Eaters, there would have been a big production by now. We were just starting to be friends. I feel absolutely horrible for Lucius, though. Draco means everything in the world to him."

            "I know. Luc would give his life a thousand times for him. Would you mind if we went to sleep now?"

            "Not at all. Hopefully we'll know more in the morning."

            Severus nodded and wearily took off his robes. He hadn't put a shirt on when he ran to Dumbledore's office and so he was just in his pants. Kicking off his shoes, the Slytherin slid off his pants and curled up under the covers. Harry stripped down to his boxers, got into bed, and pulled Severus into his arms. The Potions Master leaned into Harry's embrace, relaxing and eventually falling asleep. Harry watched his love sleeping peacefully. _~I have to find Draco…and I have to find him alive. It will totally crush Luc and Sev if he dies. Merlin! Why does something have to happen every school year? I'll find him. I HAVE to.~ The emerald-eyed young man closed his eyes and drifted off into a dreamless sleep._

            Early the next morning, Harry heard his wards going off letting him know that there was someone in his sitting room. Shortly after the wards went off, there was someone pounding on his bedroom door. He knew immediately that it was Lucius. 

            "Severus! Harry! I need you now!"

            Harry slipped out from under Severus, who was still sleeping. The Gryffindor opened the door and quieted the frantic blonde. They sat on the couch; Lucius thrust a piece of paper into Harry's hands.

            "An owl was sitting on my knee when I woke up. It was carrying this."

            Harry could see the tears clinging to the Slytherin's eyelashes as he read the note.


	8. Livin up to the Rating with this chapter...

**Unexpected Heritage**

A/N: Okay, I received a couple reviews asking me if I'm planning to pursue this into a Lucius/Severus/Harry relationship. To be completely honest, I'm not sure what I'm turning this into. I actually like the idea of LM/SS/HP, so I'm kicking around the idea. But I will essentially leave it up to you, my wonderful readers. So I'm taking a poll. Everyone with an opinion should review with the answer to this question:

Should I write this as a LM/SS/HP?

Votes will be tallied and then I will write the next chapter. So that means it will be a little longer than usual, possibly. But I will make every attempt to have a new chapter up in less than a week. No promises, though.

Finally, before the next chapter, I would like to thank my faithful reviewers.

MarsMoonStar

Optional(NSI)

Harry fanatic

Arili

Rose

Crystal

KittenBabyGirl

Lee Lee Potter

Cassa-Andra

Trinalla

            Harry could see the tears clinging to the Slytherin's eyelashes as he read the note.

Death Eater,

If you ever want to see your son, 

leave now and never show your face in Hogwarts or Hogsmeade.

I'm watching you. 

PS…If I don't receive 10,000 Galleons in the armor on the third floor by the 

locked door by dinner time, the ferret dies.

            _~Dear Gods, this is from Ron. I can't believe that he would do this. Mrs. Weasley will kill him if Sev and Luc don't. That's after he's expelled by Dumbledore.~ _Harry gently wrapped his arm around Lucius' shoulders, pulling him into a hug. 

            "It'll be alright, Lucius. Now that there's a note, I'll bet that Dumbledore can find him. Did you get enough sleep?

            "I tossed and turned, kept waking up. I just need a cup of coffee and I'll be fine."

            Harry looked towards his bedroom door. Severus probably wouldn't wake up any time soon since it was 4:27 in the morning.

            "I think Sev is going to wake up soon. I'll go get him. Just try to relax. Umm…Order some coffee if you'd like."

            Lucius just nodded as Harry dashed into the bedroom with the note in his hand. He shut the door and jumped on top of the sleeping Slytherin. The Gryffindor whispered a silencing spell the split-second before Severus yelled at him.

            "What in Merlin's name are you doing? Bloody Gryffindor!"

            "Ssh! Lucius got a note from whoever took Draco…andIrecognizethehandwriting."

            "What?"

            Harry slid off his mate and sat on the bed next to him. He handed the Slytherin the note.

            "I know who wrote the note. That's Ron's handwriting if I've ever seen it…and Ron was the only one who ever referred to Draco as 'ferret' other than Fred and George."

            Severus looked it over and sneered. Looking it over again, the Potions Master sighed. 

            "Alright, so we know Weasley is involved. What can we do?"

            "I have something in mind that I want to try at breakfast. If that doesn't work, we'll go straight to Dumbledore. But please let me try first. I can make up some story and try to get him to tell me what he did. Do you have any Veritaserum already made?"

            "Yes. I always have some prepared…just in case. I'll bring it with me to breakfast."

            "Good…now I'll try getting information from him at the beginning of breakfast. If I'm not having any luck, I'll sit at the head of the table, facing you. That will be your cue to talk to Dumbledore at the Head Table. I want Professor McGonagall to have him in the Headmaster's office immediately after breakfast. Okay?"

            "Should we tell Luc about what we're planning?"

            "I don't think so. He might hex Ron to death before I can find out anything."

            Severus nodded and the two men pulled on clothes and robes. They left the bedroom to join Lucius for coffee in the sitting room. Lucius was sipping from a steaming mug, staring into the fire. Severus sat in the middle and Harry on the end. After taking mugs of coffee, Severus looked at his best friend. 

            "I'm going to give the note to Dumbledore at breakfast. He ought to have no trouble finding out where it came from. Then we can find Draco. Do you want to come to breakfast?"

            "No. It'll scare all the students. I'll stay down here…that is, if you don't mind."

            "Not a problem at all. I don't have a television, but you can sit in here and read."

            "Thank you, Harry. Could I borrow that book? The one about the ring"

            Harry nodded and smiled softly. Checking the clock, the Gryffindor noted that it was almost time for breakfast. Standing up, he went to the bookshelf, got The Fellowship of the Ring, and handed it to Lucius. Harry placed a hand gently on the blonde's shoulder and squeezed. He leaned down and softly kissed Lucius' hair.

            "We'll fire-call as soon as we know something. Make sure you eat something. Severus and I will be back as soon as possible, alright?"

            Lucius nodded, looking to Severus. Harry quickly strolled out of his rooms and up to the Great Hall. Severus pulled his best friend into a tight hug. Lucius buried himself into the embrace. 

            "It will be alright, Luc. We'll find him, I promise. Whatever it takes. Now I have to go. You're sure you don't want to come?"

            Lucius nodded again. Severus pressed a chaste kiss on the blonde's lips. The Potions Master pulled away and stood up.

            "I'll be back as soon as I can. Call Albus if you need anything."

            Severus left and went to the Great Hall. Most of the students were already there. The Head of Slytherin saw that Harry was talking with Ron; Hermione and Ginny were at the complete other end of the table eating. Severus sat next to Dumbledore, as he did every day. The old wizard leaned over to talk to the Potions Master.

            "It looks as though Mr. Potter is making a peace offering to Mr. Weasley."

            "All may not be as it seems, Albus. You know that."          

            The Headmaster smiled and set to eating his eggs. Severus picked at some toast and fruit, but was more interested in watching Harry.

            "Umm Ron?"

            "Is someone speaking to me?"

            "You know I am. I wanted to apologize. I haven't been myself for the past two months. Don't know what was wrong with me, but I think I'm over it. I was being a total prat about things."

            "Yeah, you were. Then you went and started being friends with Malfoy. Where did that come from?"

            "Snape told me that he'd kill me if I didn't act nice to him."

            "But you're an elf…he can't kill you."

            "There are certain poisons that can kill and elf. He said he knows which ones. I didn't want to take the chance."

            "Why didn't you tell Dumbledore?"

            "Dumbledore was the one that put us together. He'd look the other way. But now that Malfoy's gone, I don't have to deal with him anymore. I want to find out whoever got rid of him and thank that person. They did me a favor."

            Ron smiled and clapped Harry on the shoulder.

            "It was me. Well, me and the twins."

            Harry forced himself to smile and look excited.

            "Really? You've got to tell me how you did it. That was bloody brilliant!"

            "You think so? Cause it was really easy."

            "Come on, it was amazing. Tell me how you got rid of the little cripple."

            Harry knew that both Severus and Dumbledore winced at what he just said. The Boy-Who-Lived knew that what he said was harsh and cruel, but it would help him get information from Ron. The Potions Master and the Headmaster could both hear every word that the two Gryffindors exchanged. Dumbledore was recording what was said as well. 

            "Fred and George met me in Hogsmeade and they chucked the ferret out of his chair and grabbed his wand. I tied him up and dragged him into the Forbidden Forest. Left him there, hanging by his wrists from a tree, after I roughed him up a bit. I think he's still out there. Well, unless the centaurs killed him or something else got to him."

            "How'd you get out without being caught by the centaurs?"

            "They didn't see me. I went in the middle of the day, so most of 'em were probably sleeping. I just hung him there, not too far in, but far enough that you couldn't see him. Then I buried his wand right under where he was hanging. No huge loss to the world, though. Now we just have to find a way to get rid of his father. They said he was a spy for the Order, but I don't believe it."

            "Umm, Ron?"

            "Yeah, Har?"

            "Dumbledore wants to see you."

            Harry got up and ran out of the Great Hall, heading for the Forbidden Forest. Severus decided when he got there that he wanted to be around when Dumbledore dealt with Weasley. Dumbledore and Severus strolled down to the far end of the Gryffindor table, stopping in front of one Ronald Weasley. 

            "Mr. Weasley…my office…now."

            Dumbledore practically growled the words out to the red-head. Severus smirked and followed them out of the Hall. They went up into Dumbledore's office, each taking seats. 

            "I suppose, Mr. Weasley, that you are quite proud of your accomplishment. Professor McGonagall has contacted your mother and I do believe that your parents will be here soon. You should know that, if Mr. Malfoy sees fit, you can be arrested and prosecuted to the full extent of the law. Since it seems to have been all your idea, we are going to wait and see if Mr. Malfoy wants to press charges before your brothers will be involved."

            Ron paled considerably and looked quite frightened. Severus just sat there quietly, watching the young Gryffindor. Harry really pulled through for them; he would find Draco. Hopefully, the young Slytherin was still alive. A few moments passes before two very angry Weasleys stepped into the office through the fireplace. 

            "Please Arthur, Molly, have a seat. I know that Professor McGonagall told you we had suspicions, but I can confirm that you son was the brains behind the disappearance of Mr. Draco Malfoy. If you wish to listen to the conversation in which he told Mr. Potter about how this was done, I could replay it for you."

            "There will be no need, Headmaster. We take your word for it. Has Draco been found?"

            "Mr. Potter is outside looking for him as we speak. It has been quite some time since I have had to do this, but Ronald Weasley, if you will give me your wand."

            The now-trembling young man took his wand from his pocket and gave it to the Headmaster. Dumbledore put it in a glass case next to his desk.

            "I will keep it until the Ministry tells me otherwise. I was hoping to never have to say this again, but you are, as from this moment, expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. All of your belongings have been packed and you are to remain at home until you are contacted by the Ministry."

            Molly sobbed and Arthur embraced his wife. Severus smirked. He didn't need to say anything; Dumbledore said nearly everything he was thinking. Dobby appeared with Weasley's trunk. Molly spoke up through her tears.

            "Thank you, Headmaster, for contacting us so soon. Rest assured that he will not leave the house. And please let us know if Draco's alright. Good-bye."

            The three Weasleys left via floo, leaving Severus alone with the Headmaster.

            "Let us go to the Hospital Wing. I'm sure that Madame Pomfrey will need to prepare for Mr. Malfoy's arrival."

            The two men went quickly down to the Hospital Wing. There they filled the medi-witch in on what the situation was. She didn't have much to go off of, but she bustled about while the Potions Master and the Headmaster waited.

            Harry ran through the forest, moving deep enough in so that he couldn't see past the edge of the forest. 

            "_Reperire__ Draco"_

The tip of his wand glowed yellow for a moment, then fizzled out. He wasn't close enough to Draco for the Locator Spell to work. He ran farther away from the castle, relatively parallel to the edge of the forest. Stopping 3 more times to use the spell, he was finally directed by the little yellow light on his wand pulling him toward the tree where he found Draco hanging by his wrists from a low tree. His feet were about an inch above the ground, but since he was paralyzed, it wouldn't have mattered if he was standing flat on his feet. Harry found the wand a under a couple inches of dirt right beneath the Slytherin's toes. 

            "Draco…Draco!"

            He was answered by a soft moan from the injured man. Harry took off his robe and transfigured it into a large blanket. After spreading it out on the ground, he went back to Draco. He had open wounds across he chest and arms. There was a nasty looking cut across his cheek.

            "Draco, can you hear me?"

            "Harry?"

            "Yes. Now I'm going to get you down, but when I get you down, don't move, okay?"

            "Kay"

            "This is probably going to hurt, but I'm going to help, I promise."

            Draco closed his eyes trying not to scream when Harry wrapped his left arm around his waist. Harry pointed his wand at the ropes around the Slytherin's wrists.

            "_Liberare__ Funis"_

Draco dropped down a bit, but Harry held him tight. The Slytherin took a couple wheezy breaths before slumping against the Gryffindor. Harry laid Draco on the blanket and wrapped him up. The blonde took a few more breaths; his eyes fluttered open, looking hazily at Harry.

            "Harry?"

            "What's the matter?"

            "Cold…where's Dad?"

            Harry was surprised at how childlike Draco sounded. He'd only ever hear Draco call Lucius 'Father', but he supposed that it was a reaction to the pain and being scared.

            "Your dad and Sev are waiting for you at the castle. I have to take you back there so Madame Pomfrey can heal you. Do you want me to levitate you or carry you?"

            "Carry me, please?"

            Harry could hear the fear and pleading in his friend's voice. Bending down, the Gryffindor scooped up the Slytherin as gently as possible. He felt Draco tense in his arms.

            "Draco, I need you to relax for me. It'll make it hurt less if you relax."      

            Draco stayed tense for a moment when Harry started walking, but he relaxed a little, snuggling deeper into the blanket and against Harry's chest. The Gryffindor walked carefully out of the Forbidden Forest, then up to the castle. Once inside the castle, Harry walked a little quicker up to the Hospital Wing. He got inside the infirmary and gently placed Draco on one of the beds. Dumbledore got up and went to call for Lucius. Within minutes, Lucius was in the Hospital Wing at his son's side. Madame Pomfrey was busy healing the cuts and scrapes that covered a decent area of Draco's chest and arms. Draco looked up at Lucius when he sat down next to the bed.

            "Dad?"

            The tears that welled up in Lucius eyes were clear to everyone. A couple renegades slipped past the older Malfoy's emotional defenses when his son called him 'Dad'. Holding his son's hand, Lucius brushed the messy strands of hair away from Draco's eyes.

            "I'm right here, Draco. What do you need?"

            "M'cold."

            Madame Pomfrey finished healing the wounds on his body and covered him with a thick, warm quilt. She dabbed a bit of potion on the slash on Draco's cheek. The medi-witch handed Lucius a small bottle of Dreamless Sleep potion.

            "Now, young Mr. Malfoy, I want you to get some sleep soon. You can stay up for a short while, but I would really like you to be sleeping in around 5 minutes."

            "Okay. Dad, can I go to sleep now?"

            "Of course. Here you go."

            Lucius helped Draco drink the potion and made sure he was comfortable before the young man drifted off to sleep. The older Malfoy visibly relaxed when Draco was asleep. He sighed and closed his eyes. Severus came up behind Lucius and wrapped his arms around him. The blonde leaned back into the embrace. Harry rested a hand on each Slytherin's shoulder. 

            "Thank you, Harry. I don't know what to say to thank you enough."

            "There's no need to say anything, Lucius. I'm happy he's back too."

            Lucius pulled Harry into his arms, holding him tight. The three stayed like that for a while. It painted an interesting picture for Dumbledore, who was watching silently from behind a curtain. The old wizard smiled. Yes, he thought, things would work themselves out. Stepping out from behind the curtain, he sat on the edge of Draco's bed.

            "Ah, yes. How lovely it is to have young Mr. Malfoy back with us. I was doing a bit of thinking and, thought that you might like to stay with us for a little while, Lucius. You and Draco, if he so wishes, may have your choice of the guest suite in Slytherin Tower, the one next to Harry and Severus, or one near the Entrance Hall. That is, if you would like to stay."

            "I will discuss it with Draco, but I would like to stay."

            Dumbledore smiled and looked at his pocket watch. 

            "It is nearly time for lunch. I will be letting the students know that Draco was found and is doing alright, as well of the sad fate of Mr. Weasley. If the three of you would like to join me, you could all sit at the end of the High Table. Mr. Filch could bring up some more chairs."

            Lucius' head popped up at the mention of Mr. Weasley. He stared at Dumbledore with cool, distant eyes.

            "You knew who did this to my son? You knew all along and didn't say anything to me about it?"

            "I did not know until this morning at breakfast. Severus told me that Harry knew who wrote the note you received and that he was working on finding out where your son was. Severus and I heard everything that they were saying, and I recorded it on a magical voice recorder. As soon as Harry left to go find Draco, I contacted Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, who arrived just in time for me to expel young Ronald. He is presently at home, where he will wait until his trial or his hearing, depending on whether or not you and Draco decide to press charges against him. I have his wand, so he is not going anywhere."

            "Why didn't anyone tell me what the hell was going on?"

            Lucius was fuming. Harry reached up and gently touched his cheek.

            "Lucius, no one told you because we knew that you would react quite angrily. If you went and killed or hexed Ron to the point where he couldn't speak, we might never have found Draco. Then you would be in Azkaban. Draco doesn't need another parent in that hell. He needs you here, safe. I was nearly positive that I could get the information from Ron. As soon as I knew where I could find him, I ran out of the Great Hall and into the forest to find Draco. And so we're here now."

            Lucius just sat there for a couple minutes, just thinking. He knew that they were right; he would have killed Ron and then Draco would still be out in the forest. Looking up at Severus, he saw only caring, both for him and his son. The blonde Slytherin nodded.

            "Okay, I suppose that it was a good idea that you didn't tell me. I need to talk it over with Draco before we decide if we're going to press charges against Weasley. Now, if it's alright with you, Severus, I would like to go lie down."

            "Of course, Lucius. I'll walk with you. Coming, Harry?"

            "Yup"

            Everyone left Draco to sleep with the promise from Madame Pomfrey to let them know when he woke up. Strolling down to the rooms in the dungeons, Severus whispered the password and everyone went into the sitting room. Lucius went straight into the bedroom; he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillows. Harry and Severus curled up together in front of the fire. 

            "Thank you, Harry."

            "What for?"

            "For finding Draco. You basically betrayed the person who was your best friend for 6 years. I don't think I could ever do that."     

            "I wanted him back almost as much as you two did. I just wanted to help. What do you want to do?"

            "Hmm…if you're interested, I have something in mind."

            Severus leaned over and softly kissed Harry. The Gryffindor sucked lightly on the Slytherin's lower lip before pulling back.

            "I think I like what you're thinking."

            "I hoped you would."

            The Potions Master pulled Harry onto his lap and kissed him slightly harder this time. Harry moaned softly, parting Severus' lips with his tongue to explore his mate's warm mouth. The kisses grew hungrier between gasps for air; hands roamed underneath robes and shirts. Harry pulled off their robes and shirts, tossing them aside. The Gryffindor teased the Slytherin: lips, tongue, and teeth exploring Severus' chest. Severus pulled Harry up to capture his lips again. After a few moments, Harry pulled back, gazing into the Slytherin's lust-filled eyes.

            "Lay down, Sev."

            Severus moved around so that he was laying with his head on the armrest, watching Harry intently. The Gryffindor settled himself on top of Severus, taking a tan nipple in his mouth and sucking on it lightly. Harry slid his hands down the Potions Master's sides to rest on his waist. Slowly unbuttoning and unzipping his pants, Harry pulled down the Slytherin's pants and boxers together and discarded them on the floor. Once he realized that he was now nude, Severus lifted Harry's head to look him in the eye.

            "You don't have to do this, love. Not if you don't feel comfortable."

            "I want to try; I'll stop if I start to feel weird, but please let me try."

            Severus nodded and Harry cautiously wrapped his fingers around the Slytherin's erection. Severus moaned as his soul-mate applied gentle pressure and rubbed. The Gryffindor leaned down to lick the bright purple head, lapping up the pre-cum. The Potions Master used nearly all of his self-control to keep his hips still. Harry took slightly more of the older man's erection in his mouth and lightly grazed his teeth over the soft hardness. Severus shuddered as the Gryffindor's used his tongue to caress the underside. The Slytherin pulled Harry up so they were face to face. 

            "I won't last much longer…I need to feel you inside me."

            "But I've never—"

            "I'll help you."

            Harry nodded and grabbed his wand. He whispered the Lubrication Charm and coated his fingers in cool, slick gel. He gently slid one, then two fingers past the Slytherin's tight ring of muscle. Severus growled deep in his throat as Harry scissored his fingers to spread around the lubricant. The Potions Master whimpered when the Gryffindor removed his fingers. Harry slipped out of his pants and boxers before whispering the charm again to coat his erection in the slippery substance. The Gryffindor spread Severus' legs and settled between them. Harry pressed himself against the Slytherin's puckered opening. Severus pressed his hips towards Harry's, burying the Gryffindor deeper inside him. 

            Their breathing became pants as Harry started thrusting in and out. It was a feeling like none he'd ever experienced. Severus began thrusting back against Harry and the Gryffindor stroked the Slytherin in time with his thrusts. The Potions Master arched up, coming hard on his stomach and calling the Gryffindor's name. His muscled contracted around Harry, who exploded inside his lover.

            Harry laid still for a moment, basking in the wonderful feelings coming over him before sliding out of Severus and curling up on top of him. The Gryffindor whispered a cleaning spell, settling further into the Slytherin's arms. They shared a lazy kiss and Harry covered them with a thick blanket. 

            "Love you, Sev."

            "And I love you, my lion."

            Severus tightened his embrace around Harry.

            "Sleep now. Luc will wake us later."

            And they slept on the couch, limbs entangled, hearts intertwined.

A/N: Aww! Sappy ending!!! Please review!


	9. I have no idea what to call this chapter

**Unexpected Heritage**

****

A/N: Here it is…another chapter!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You are all so so so super!

ShaeLynn

Optional(NSI)

Elanor Evans

Trinalla

Kristine Thorne

Eowyn

MarsMoonStar

Cassa-Andra

AresILuvYou

Carya

            Lucius woke up shortly before dinner feeling rather refreshed. He got out of bed and stretched, heading for the bathroom. After he relieved himself, the blonde went into the sitting room to look for Harry and Severus. He found them curled up together, asleep under a warm blanket. He didn't want to disturb the peacefully sleeping couple, but he knew that none of them had really eaten anything. Lucius gently shook Harry's shoulder.

            "Harry, it's nearly time for dinner. Time to wake up."

            The raven-haired boy stirred, and then snuggled back under the blanket. This time, Lucius tried to rouse Severus.

            "Wake up, Sev. Come on, wake up you two."

            Severus moved around a bit then his eyes fluttered open. The Potions Master groaned softly as he shook Harry.

            "Time to wake up, my lion. Unless you want to miss the Halloween Feast."

            Harry opened his eyes and smiled softly. He leaned up to whisper in his lover's ear.

            "Can you ask Lucius to…umm go someplace else so we can get dressed?"

            Severus chuckled softly and squeezed Harry just a little tighter.

            "If you'll please excuse us, Luc, we'll meet you in the Great Hall."

            Lucius smirked; he knew that they were both nude under the blanket, but he wanted to see how they would get him to leave. He nodded and left the rooms, heading up to the Great Hall. Harry slid out from under the blanket and quickly got dressed. Severus stretched, got up off the couch, and dressed. The Gryffindor wrapped his arms around the Slytherin and softly kissed him. Severus broke the kiss, ruffling his lover's hair.

            "Come on…let's go get something to eat."

            Severus smiled at Harry.

            "Always thinking with your stomach, aren't you my lion?"

            "Better than thinking with other parts of my body, isn't it?"

            "You could try using your head."

            "Where would the fun be in that, Sev?"

            The Slytherin shook his head and they left the dungeons. Entering the Great Hall, Harry sat next to Hermione, separated from the other Gryffindors. Severus sat with Lucius at the end of the High Table. With all the excitement of Halloween, no one other than Hermione and a few of the Slytherins noticed Lucius. Hermione quickly dismissed the older Malfoy's presence in favor of inquiring about Draco.

            "So you found Draco? And was he alright?"

            "He was alive, but beaten up pretty bad. And he was so cold. When we left the Hospital Wing, he was sleeping. I'm gonna go see him after dinner, d'you wanna come?"

            "Sure. Are you going to the party tonight?"

            "Yeah. I'm going with Blaise since she was going with Draco, but he's stuck in the infirmary."

            There was silence for a few minutes as they ate. Hermione didn't really want to touch on the subject that was playing most heavily on her mind. Dessert appeared; Hermione played with her cake more than she usually did.

            "What's the matter, 'Mione?"

            "I can't believe that Ron did that. I know he's got a hot temper, but I never would have thought that he'd do something so horrible. I mean, Draco could have died." 

            "I know. I never would have suspected Ron if I hadn't seen the note he sent Lucius. I couldn't believe it. And now Ron's gone and got himself expelled in his 7th Year for being a jealous, petty arse."

            "Mrs. Weasley must be very upset. That makes 3 sons in a row that will never graduate from Hogwarts. Is Mr. Malfoy going to have him arrested?"

            "He's not sure yet. If it was me, I would. But that's up to them. Let's go see Draco. Do you think that Ginny would want to come?"

            "I don't know. Let's ask her."

            As they were heading out, they asked Ginny if she wanted to join them and the three Gryffindors strolled up to the Hospital Wing. They entered the waiting room and Madame Pomfrey came out to see them.

            "I suppose that you are here to see Mr. Malfoy."

            "Yes ma'am. Is he awake?"

            "As a matter of fact, he woke up a few minutes ago. I believe that he is up to entertaining visitors. But please do not stay too long, he still needs his rest."

            The three students smiled and went into the infirmary to Draco's bed. There was no one else there, so Ginny, Harry, and Hermione sat on the bed next to the Slytherin. Draco saw them and smiled brightly.

            "To what do I owe the extreme pleasure of being visited by three Gryffindors?"

            "Well, these three Gryffindors wanted to so how one of our favorite Slytherins is doing." 

            Ginny smirked as she spoke, leaning over to squeeze Draco's knee. The Slytherin's face was taken over by a look of surprise and he swatted her hand away.

            "Ow Gin, that hurt!"

            The Gryffindors stared at Draco with looks of shock and confusion on their faces. Hermione was the first to speak.

            "You mean that you could feel that?"

            "Yeah…but how?"

            Harry got up and cautiously touched the Slytherin's other leg, gently rubbing his calf. Draco winced and tied to move away.

            "Come on, Harry, stop it!"

            Hermione popped up off the bed and ran to Madame Pomfrey. Talking to the medi-witch hurriedly, they conferred for a minute or two before joining the other students. Madame Pomfrey poked and prodded the Slytherin, waving her wand and performing a number of spells. 

            "Mr. Malfoy, it seems that your back has healed. I have absolutely no idea how this happened, so I will am going to call Dr. Winters from St. Mungo's to come and see if she can figure out what happened."

            Draco looked at his friends who were all smiling brightly. He smiled back; never in a thousand years did the Slytherin ever think that he would have regained the use of his legs. Well, that was what he was hoping Dr. Winters would say. About 10 minutes later, a tall, slender woman in a short white robe stepped into the room through the fireplace. She approached Draco, smiling softly.

            "Well, Draco…I hear that you have been through quite a bit in the past couple days."

            "You could say that, Sandy. Can you tell me if I'll be able to walk again?"

            "If you give me a couple minutes, I ought to be able to determine that. If you three will excuse us…"

            Harry and Ginny stood up and dragged Hermione to the door.

            "I'll stop by with Blaise before we go to the party, alright?"

            "Sure Harry. Bye"

            The Gryffindors waved at Draco and left the Hospital Wing. Ginny and Hermione went to Gryffindor Tower to get into their costumes; Harry went to his rooms to get ready too. Blaise and Draco were supposed to be going as King Arthur and Lady Guenevere, so Harry was going as King Arthur instead of a vampire. This costume would require a few Glamour Charms to make it look right, but Harry was sure that Severus would help. 

            Harry slipped on his tan suede pants and a deep burgundy tunic that came to mid-thigh. He fastened a gold and leather belt around his waist. Dumbledore let him borrow Godric Gryffindor's sword to be his Excalibur; the Headmaster placed a powerful charm on the weapon so that it wasn't sharp and would disappear to a just a handle attached to the scabbard if Harry removed it from his belt. At the end of the evening, the sword would return on its own to the Headmaster's office. He attached the leather scabbard to his belt and wrapped a white cape around his shoulders, holding it in place with two gold clips and a thin gold chain. The cape had a gold border in a Celtic design and the outline of a dragon was stitched in the fabric with thin red thread. He put on his leather boots and a gold crown. All that was left was to alter his hair and eye color, which Severus would do. Harry went into his lover's rooms and found the Head of Slytherin sitting on the couch, reading. As the Gryffindor closed the door, Severus looked up.

            "You look stunning, but I thought you were going as a vampire."

            "Since Draco can't go tonight, I'm going to go with Blaise. She's going as Lady Guenevere, so here I am…King Arthur. But I need a favor."

            "Let me guess. Glamour Charm…Arthur did not have black hair."

            Harry smiled and nodded. Severus quickly performed the charms, making Harry's hair honey blonde and curling softly. The piercing, emerald eyes were changed to an equally piercing, icy blue. 

            "There…the charms will last until the early morning. Have a wonderful time."

            "Are you…um…staying in my rooms tonight?"

            "Yes, your couch is quite a bit more comfortable than mine."

            Severus smirked, but laughed when Harry smacked his arm.

            "The couch…right."

            Harry leaned in to kiss Severus softly. The Gryffindor smiled and walked briskly to the entrance to Slytherin Tower. He was standing there a few minutes when Blaise stepped out of the portrait hole. She looked incredible. The dark-haired Slytherin was dressed in a simple pale blue skirt and a long white tunic with gold trim. She wore a lacy shawl, simple gold jewelry, and a spectacular crown. Her skin simply glowed, her hazel eyes accented with black liner. Harry stepped forward and offered her his arm. 

            "You look wonderful, my lady."

            "As do you, sir."

            Harry smiled and they strolled up to the entrance hall. The Gryffindor guided his date up to the Hospital Wing. They found Draco sitting on his bed, reading his DADA text. He looked up and smiled when he saw his friends enter.

            "You two look great! Have a good time."

            "There anything you want me to bring you from the party?"

            "No thanks, Blaise. Just come back at the end of the night?"

            The young woman smiled, leaned over, and kissed Draco on the cheek. A light blush crept up Draco's cheeks and he smiled. Harry asked Blaise to wait outside for a moment. She left and Harry sat on the bed.

            "So, Draco…what's up with you a Blaise?"

            "Well, we've sort-of been together since the end of last year, but we were keeping it a secret."

            "Well, why? She's a really nice—"

            "Half-blood, Harry. I couldn't bring her home with me. She's not pure-blooded."

            "How do you feel about her as a person? Not even thinking about her heritage."

            "I think she's the greatest girl I've ever met."

            "Then introduce her to your father. He's an understanding guy. Maybe if you spoke with him first, explained to him that you really like her…"

            "I don't know. I guess I could try talking to him."

            "Good. You do that. Now, what did the doctor say about your back?"

            "Oh! Sandy said that, somehow, hanging like that for almost a whole day, like, re-aligned things in my back and, because of all the potions I was given when it first happened, my spine fused back together. It's still fusing, which was why it hurt, but in a couple days, it should be done. I'm going to St. Mungo's over the weekend and they're going to put something like a brace on my spine that'll make my back stronger. I should be walking on crutches in about a week."

            "That's wonderful! Does your dad know?"

            "Yeah, Madame Pomfrey called him right after you left. He's so happy."

            "I'll bet he is. Well, Blaise is waiting for me, so I'll see you tomorrow."

            "Bye Harry. Oh, and don't let anyone near my girlfriend."

            Harry laughed and left the infirmary. He and Blaise went down to the Great Hall for the Halloween Party. It wasn't a formal ball or anything fancy, just a costume party. There was food and great music playing. All of the tables had been transformed into small, round tables with the exception of the High Table, which was where all the food was. Harry and Blaise quickly found Hermione and Justin. They were dressed like Romeo and Juliet. Padma and Ginny were dressed as Greek goddesses. They all talked and danced, having a great time. With about a half hour left until the end of the party, Blaise left to go spend some quality time with Draco. Harry hadn't seen Severus anywhere. The Gryffindor knew that his lover was at the party. All the Head of Houses had to be there to chaperone with the rest of the faculty. Finally it was the last dance of the night and it was a slow dance. Harry sat at one of the tables watching all the couples dancing close and snuggly. Looking around, the Gryffindor could only see only the people who went to the party alone weren't dancing. Not wanting to sit there sulking, Harry got up and went back to his rooms. He didn't notice that Severus watched him go and the Slytherin was just as sad with the fact that he couldn't dance with the person he loved. 

            The party ended, the Heads of Houses herded their students back to their towers, and everyone, for the most part, was quite happy. Severus stepped quietly into Harry's rooms. The Gryffindor was nowhere to be found. With a flick of his wand, the lights in the room dimmed and lazy, romantic melody played softly from nowhere and everywhere. Severus took off his mask and laid his hat on the couch. When he heard the music, Harry poked his head out of his bedroom, confused.

            "Harry, my lion, may I have this dance?"

            The Gryffindor smiled and was happily enveloped in Severus' arms. They danced slow and close, hips pressed together and cheek-to-cheek. The Slytherin leaned in to softly kiss Harry. Their tongues danced as lazily as the music. Severus led Harry into the bedroom as the song ended. The Slytherin waved his wand, leaving the couple in their boxers. They slipped in between the covers and, curled together as close as they were dancing, fell peacefully asleep.

A/N: Yay!!! They're sleeping again! Just so you know, after this chapter, there will be another time warp this time until around Christmas. Well, you'll know what happens basically during that 2 month skip, but I just don't feel like writing that. Since I'm the author, I can sip to Christmas if I want to.


	10. Christmas!

**Unexpected Heritage**

****

A/N: Super Duper mucho grande thanks to everyone who reviewed.

MarsMoonStar

Arili

ShaeLynn

Trinalla

Jess

Cassa-Andra

Malfoy Angel

Erin

Cypheria

LeeLee Potter

TommyBoy 182

Patty

****

            The weeks passed and things appeared to be going wonderfully. Draco was now walking, albeit slowly, with a cane; he got stronger every day. Lucius had been introduced to Blaise and they all seemed to be getting along. The two Malfoys were spending the Christmas vacations with the Zabini family. Yes, as incredible as that sounds, Lucius Malfoy would be spending an amount of time in a Muggle home. Although Blaise's father was a wizard, they lived in Muggle London. So Draco was gone. Hermione was at home with her family for their first Christmas together in years as was Justin. Ginny didn't want to go home, but Mrs. Weasley insisted that she spend Christmas at home. The Patil sisters were still at Hogwarts, but Harry wasn't very close with Parvarti, so it would be odd to only invite Padma to his rooms to hang out. Severus was in his lab, working on replenishing Madame Pomfrey's Pepper-Up rations. Harry plopped himself on his couch with his Muggle Studies text to work on his holiday work. After finishing his essay, he watched the fire, bored out of his mind with nothing to do. It was Christmas Eve and Harry was sitting on a couch, watching the flames dance before his eyes. Severus slipped into the sitting room and wrapped his arms around a very unsuspecting Harry. The Gryffindor smiled brightly and leaned into the embrace.

            "What are you up to, love?"

            "Nothing. I finished my Muggle Studies essay and now I'm bored."

            "Would you like to go for a walk with me?"

            "It's freezing out, Severus!"

            The Slytherin chucked under his breath.

            "I never said we'd be going outside, did I?"

            "Oh…yeah. I'd love to go for a walk. Let me just get my shoes on."

            Harry got up and dashed into his bedroom, slipping on his trainers.

            "Grab your cloak too."

            The Slytherin summoned his cloak and waited for Harry. The Gryffindor was back in a matter of seconds and they were off. Severus took Harry's hand as they strolled around the castle. After wandering for a while, the Potions Master led his lover up to one of the taller towers. Severus cast a warming charm as they stepped out onto a large balcony. The cushioned bench was warm as they sat down. Both tugged their cloaks tighter around their shoulders. Severus leaned closer to Harry and took hold of one of his hands. Harry stared at Severus, more than a little confused.

            "Harry, I know that when you gave me your life force we made it clear to each other that we're together for life. Well, I was thinking and…I'd like to let everyone know how much I love you. What I'm trying to say is…will you do me the great honor of bonding with me? Will you marry me, Harry?"

            Harry looked at Severus, totally shocked. After blinking at the Slytherin for what seemed like an eternity, the Gryffindor's face was completely enveloped in a glittering smile. He flung himself into Severus' arms and hugged him tightly. Severus leaned back so that he could see Harry's face.

            "Should I take that as a yes?"

            "Of course!"

            The Slytherin laughed and pulled his fiancée in for a passionate kiss. Their tongues danced and the air around them sizzled with magic and heat. They didn't feel the cold anymore. When the need for air became too great, they broke apart and shivered. 

            "Let's go inside, Sev. If it wasn't for the fact that you proposed to me, I'd smack you for bringing me out here."

            They hurried inside, red-faced and shivering from the cold. Hand-in-hand, they strolled down to the dungeons where a warm fire was waiting for them. After shedding their cloaks, Harry and Severus settled in front of the fire. 

            "Any idea when you'd like to have the ceremony?"

            "I was thinking some time after the holidays are over. I'm sure that you would like your friends to be there."

            "Isn't there anyone that you'd like to be there, Sev?"

            "Draco, Lucius…there's really no one else."

            "No family? No one else?"

            "It has been years, no…decades since I've spoken to any of my family. They didn't want me to get the Dark Mark and I was basically disowned. My parents are still alive, I know that much. And my sisters, Jessilyn and Jocelyn, I have no idea what they are up to. When I was disowned, they were in their first year at Hogwarts. I haven't seen them since."

            "But you're getting married! What a better time to extend the olive branch and try to reconcile. Don't you think that your parents are going to want to see their grandchildren someday? And what about your sisters?"

            "Grandchildren, Harry…what on earth are you talking about?"

            Harry smiled.

            "I thought you knew everything there was to know about elves! I found it in the back of some book I was reading. Once we're bonded, I can get pregnant if…well, you know."

            The Gryffindor blushed and Severus pulled him in for a kiss. Tongues dueled as cool hands slid underneath sweaters to caress the warm skin there. Shortly thereafter the sweaters were discarded and the couple had moved to the floor in front if the fire. Severus was on top of Harry, kissing and nipping his way down the Gryffindor's chest. Severus took a dark nipple in his teeth as he unzipped Harry's pants. The Gryffindor's breath came in gasps; Severus slid the pants and boxers down Harry's legs, tossing them aside. The Slytherin ghosted over taut muscles with his tongue. Harry moaned when Severus swirled his tongue inside his belly button. Before the Potions Master's kisses reached his lover's erection, Harry pulled him up and captured his lips in a bruising kiss. They broke apart, desperate for air.

            "Sev…"

            "Yes, my lion?"

            "I want to feel you. I need you…inside."

            "You're sure, Harry? I don't want to hurt you."

            "I'm sure. Please"

            Severus kissed Harry softly and slipped out of the clothes he was still wearing. He settled himself between Harry's legs, spreading them a bit wider. The Slytherin lightly caressed the Gryffindor's stomach and thighs.

            "It will probably hurt less if you're on your hands and knees."

            Harry turned over and got up on his hands and knees. Severus parted the Gryffindor's firm cheeks and gently ran his tongue over the puckered skin. Harry moaned, leaning back. The Slytherin picked up his wand and whispered the lubrication charm, coating his fingers in the slippery gel. Harry gasped as Severus gently worked one finger and then another inside him. After a few moments, Harry pushed back against Severus' hand; the Potions Master carefully slipped another finger past Harry's tight muscle. Severus stroked the Gryffindor's prostate which caused the younger man to shudder and growl deep in his throat. Harry whimpered when the fingers left him. The Slytherin coated his shaft in the lubricant, positioning himself at Harry's entrance. Slowly, but steadily, Severus pressed himself inside Harry. Once he was fully sheathed, the Slytherin forced himself to be still so the Gryffindor could be accustomed to having a cock inside him. After a couple moments, Harry started moving his hips, pressing himself against Severus. The Slytherin started thrusting slowly and gently, teetering on the edge of losing control thanks to the Boy-Who-Lived's tightness. Severus moved faster, thrusting a little harder. The pace became more heated as they worked together to send each other over the edge. It didn't take much for Harry; he came shortly after Severus wrapped his fingers around the Gryffindor's erection. Severus joined him shortly thereafter, burying himself deep and filling Harry with his seed. He collapsed on top of Harry, still inside him. They stayed like that for a short while before the Slytherin pulled his now-soft penis out of Harry and got up. He pulled the Gryffindor to his feet and kissed him sweetly.

            "Are you alright, Harry?"

            "I've never been better. Love you"

            "Love you too. Now we need to be at dinner in less than half an hour. Care to join me for a quick shower?"

            Harry smiled, nodding and followed Severus into the Gryffindor's bedroom. They quickly went into the bathroom and got into the large shower. At times there was more kissing than washing, but the two men managed to get each other washed, dried, and dressed with just enough time to make it to the start of dinner. There were so few students that Dumbledore simply had two large, round tables set up to accommodate the students and faculty. Once everyone was seated, the Headmaster stood up and tapped his knife on his goblet. 

            "I would like to say how lovely it is to see everyone here happy and healthy. I am not expecting to see many of you at breakfast tomorrow, or even at lunch for some of you. So tonight I wish all of you a very Happy Christmas tomorrow. Now we eat."

            Severus was sitting between Harry and Dumbledore. The Potions Master turned to the Headmaster, clearly holding Harry's hand, their hands rested on the table for everyone to see. But, then again, everyone in the Great Hall already knew that they were together. Dumbledore looked at Severus and Harry; his eyes twinkled so brightly as he smiled.

            "Ah, Severus, how are you on this lovely Christmas Eve?"          

            "Simply wonderful, Albus. I have something to ask of you."

            "Anything, my boy."

            "Will you officiate Harry's and my bonding ceremony?"

            "So the two of you are engaged now? How splendid! I would be most honored to perform the ceremony. Do you have any ideas as to when you would like to have the ceremony?"

            "Sev and I were thinking sometime at the end of April, just before the Spring break so that we could spend the break together."

            "That sounds lovely. Just let me know the exact date and all will be set."

            "Thank you, Headmaster."

            They ate in peace, talking about nothing in particular. After dinner, Harry and Severus went back down to the dungeons and into Severus' rooms. They went into the Slytherin's bedroom and sat on the bed. Severus turned on the television and flipped through the channels until he found a decent Muggle sitcom. 

            "Sev, I was thinking…"

            "Incredible."

            Severus received a punch on the arm for that sarcastic comment. 

            "Anyway, I was wondering which rooms we're going to live after the ceremony."

            "Well, we could ask the Headmaster to combine both suites, remodel the place."

            "That sounds good to me. Sev?"

            "Yes, Harry?"

            "Do you want to have kids?"

            The Slytherin looked at Harry, pondering for a moment.

            "You know, I never really thought about. I always knew that I was gay, so fatherhood wasn't something that I thought about. I suppose that I just figured I'd never have children. Do you want children?"

            "I do. I never had a family; I've always wanted one, dreamt of having a family…and a house of my own. But the house can wait. I'd rather have the family first."

            "Despite what all the thick-headed students might think, I do not hate children. I think that a family would be a wonderful thing to have."

            "I was hoping you'd say that. Are you going to owl your parents and sisters tomorrow?"

            "Harry—"

            "No, Severus Snape, you are going to owl them tomorrow to wish them a Happy Christmas and to tell them that you're engaged. Try to make peace with them. It was written in every Wizarding newspaper for at least a month who the heroes were. You were listed in every single article; everyone knows that you were a spy and a damn good one. Just try…please?"

            There were a few moments of silence.       

            "Fine. I'll send out three owls tomorrow, but I'm not expecting a reply."

            "That's alright. All I'm asking is that you try."

            "I will."

            Harry leaned over and kissed Severus softly. They snuggled together and watched the television. After a little while, they fell asleep.

            Harry was up bright and early the next morning. He was always excited when Christmas at Hogwarts rolled around. But this was a very special Christmas. He was with someone that he loved and loved him, and he had the perfect gift for that person. Harry had worked with Dumbledore for quite a while to get this gift ready. The Gryffindor whispered a silencing spell and slipped completely under the covers. Severus' morning erection was tenting his boxers. Harry spelled off the boxers and took the Slytherin's arousal in his mouth. He licked up and down his lover's erection, gently cupping his balls in his hand. Severus, amazingly still asleep, sharply thrust his hips upward and started mumbling incoherently.

            "Gods…Harry…yes, Harry, faster."

            Harry took this as a cue and started sucking a little harder, bobbing his head up and down. The Potions Master's breathing came in pants as Harry lightly scraped his teeth along Severus' erection. Severus gripped the sheets; sweat beaded on his brow and he moved his hips to thrust deeper into Harry. The Gryffindor took him in his mouth completely and hummed deep in his throat. The Slytherin's eyes popped open as he came.

            "Oh, Harry! Yes"

            Harry slid on top of Severus and kissed him deeply. The Slytherin could taste himself in the Gryffindor's mouth. They broke the kiss and snuggled.

            "Happy Christmas, Sev."

            "Do I have to wait for Christmas to wake up like that again?"

            "Maybe. Come on; let's have a shower before presents."

            "I hope you didn't get me anything because I didn't get you anything."

            "That's okay. You'll just have to make it up to me later."

            "Oh I will, will I?"

            "Yes you will. Now come on."

            Harry dragged Severus into the bathroom and into the shower. There was washing and fondling…Well, often more fondling than washing. Severus dressed in boxers and a pair of soft, pale gray colored flannel pants. He slid on his slippers. Harry put on a snug, burgundy t-shirt and black cotton pants. 

            "Put on a shirt, Sev."

            "Why? It's just us. Unless my aged body is disgusting—"

            Harry stepped up to Severus so their chests were touching and cut the Slytherin off with a searing kiss. The Gryffindor pulled back and nipped at the sensitive junction of neck and shoulder. 

            "If you don't put a shirt on, then I doubt I'll be able to last until lunch without needing to taste you again." 

            Severus grabbed a dark gray t-shirt of Harry's and slipped it on. The bright, sparkling silver of Harry's life-force necklace shone against the gray shirt. Harry dragged Severus into the sitting room and steered him onto the couch. The Gryffindor quickly separated the gifts into two piles. Severus opened his quickly since there, honestly, weren't that many. He received a new journal and self-inking quill set from Dumbledore, two sets of work robes and 4 incredibly luxurious sweaters in shades that weren't black from Lucius and Draco, a self-cleaning cauldron from Remus, and an extension of his subscription to Ars Alchemist from Hermione. 

            "Why on earth did Granger give me a Christmas gift?"

            "She's practically my sister, so that essentially makes her a part of the family, Severus. Honestly, the two of you are so intelligent; I can't see why you don't get along."

            "I shall send her the appropriate thank you note tomorrow. Are you sure that those were the only gifts for me?"

            "Quite sure. What? Are you looking for one from me?"

            "To be perfectly frank, yes."

            "Your gift is coming; it will be here shortly."

            Harry tore through his and got a lot of candy from various people. He also received the customary jumper and mince pie from the Weasleys, a handsome, leather bound journal from Hermione, a broom servicing kit and new book bag from Remus, and 2 sweaters that looked like they would be rather tight from Lucius and Draco. 

            "I would have to say that Luc definitely wants to see you naked and spread out for him to ravish by the looks of those incredibly tight sweaters, love."

            "Well, you know, Lucius is rather good-looking."

            Severus turned to him, looking quite serious.

            "Harry, Lucius is my best friend and Draco is my godson. The three of us have become a family, especially since Narcissa didn't care about Draco at all. I can't just throw them out of my life. Our family and our children will come first, but I feel that I have a responsibility to them as well."

            "I'm not asking you to give up and forget you past just because we're going to be bonded. I've grown somewhat attached to Draco and Lucius. I'd like them to be a part of our family. I didn't get them anything for Christmas, but as our gift to them, I would like to invite them to join our family."

            "What do you mean?"

            "Combine our families. You love Lucius and he loves you. To be totally honest, he's really been growing on me since he's been living here for the past two months. Given a little more time, I'm sure that I could love him too. We would all be happy…That's all I want in life, to be happy and for you to be happy. What do you think?"

            Harry could see the tears in Severus' eyes. The Gryffindor wrapped his arms around Severus' neck and kissed him softly. There was a knock at the door. Severus started to get up, but Harry shoved him back onto the couch.

            "You stay here and don't move. I'll be right outside the door, but I really would appreciate it if you'd stay on the couch."

            "Why?"            

            "Please? It has to do with your Christmas present."

            "Alright, I'll stay here, but please don't take too long."

            "I won't. Be back in a couple minutes."

            Harry placed another soft kiss on the Slytherin's lips and dashed through the sitting room and the parlor, opening the portrait hole. Standing before him were Jessilyn and Jocelyn, Mrs. Marguerite Snape, and Lucius and Draco. Harry quickly shook everyone's hand and smiled brightly. 

            "Thank you so much for coming. It means very much to me and I know that it will mean even more to Severus. Lucius, Draco, I'd like you to go see him first. Ask him to tell you what we decided. He ought to know what you mean."

            As Draco and Lucius went into the sitting room, Harry turned to the three Snapes standing before him.

            "I don't think that we've been properly introduced. As I'm sure you know from our correspondence, I'm Harry Potter and I am Severus' soul-mate. That was supposed to be the end of my introduction, but I think that you deserve to know that Severus proposed to me last night and we're going to be bonded."

            "My son actually proposed to you?"

            "Yes ma'am, he did."            

            "Well then, Mr. Potter, I suppose that I owe you my congratulations. You have won my son's heart. Does he treat you well?"       

            "He's a perfect gentleman, ma'am."

            "Please, call me Maggie. Maybe someday you'll want to call me 'mother' or something like that…we'll see. I'll tell you now that I did read all of those articles in 'The Daily Prophet' that you sent me and I know the truth about Severus. I regret shoving him from my life; he is my only son and I should have contacted him a very long time ago, but I was a proud woman until my husband died."

            "Wait a minute…Severus' father is dead?"

            Jessilyn…or maybe it was Jocelyn, put her hand on Harry's shoulder. 

            "Yes. Dad died a couple of months ago."

            Harry glared at the three women.

            "So you're telling me that my fiancée's father has been dead for months and none of you saw fit to tell him?"

            Maggie gently touched Harry's cheek. The young Gryffindor flinched, but stared into the older woman's eyes.

            "None of us have spoken to Severus in nearly 20 years. There was quite a bit of bad blood when we parted ways. We all assumed that Severus no longer thought himself part of the family. To be perfectly honest, we stopped thinking of him as part of the family."            

            "Calling him an evil Death Eater made it a little easier to get over the fact that our big brother was gone. Jess and I were 11 when Dad made him leave. I remember waking up crying in the dorm because something had happened and I couldn't tell him."

            Harry looked at each woman in turn. Tears filled all of their eyes. 

            "I was just going to have you follow me in, but I think that I need to change my plan now a little. I'd like the three of you stay in the parlor while I go talk to Severus. I'll tell him about his father, then I'll pop my head in the parlor and you can come in. Does that sound alright?"

            "Harry, dear, you know my son better than I do. If you think that's a good plan, than it's fine for us. Right, girls?"

            Jessilyn and Jocelyn both nodded and the three women followed Harry into the parlor. They sat down on the couches quietly, watching Harry leave. The Gryffindor went into the sitting room. What he saw was a perfect picture: Lucius was sitting on the couch facing Severus and Draco was on the floor with his head resting on his godfather's thigh. Severus looked up when he heard Harry come in.

            "What were you doing out there?"

            "Putting the finishing touches on your gift. Lucius, Draco, umm…do you think that maybe you could give me a couple minutes alone with Sev? I need to talk to him privately."        

            "Of course, Harry. Severus told us about your idea and couldn't be happier. Thank you. Draco and I will be in the kitchen. Give us a call when we can come back."

            "Thank you so much, Lucius. Are you alright with this, Draco?"   

            Harry helped Draco stand up and the youngest Slytherin hugged the Gryffindor. 

            "I've never had a real family. I know you haven't either. It's always been just me and Dad. I think it'll be great. We could be brothers…well, or something like that."

            "Brothers sounds real good."

            The two Malfoys went into the kitchen and Harry sat next to Severus.    

            "Sev, I have something to tell you and I don't know exactly how you're going to react."

            "Just tell me. Whatever it is, it'll be alright."

            "Your Christmas gift is waiting in the parlor, but I have to tell you first that it's not everything that I had planned. I wish I didn't have to tell you, especially not today, but I must. Sev, a few months ago, your father passed away. I just found this out. I'm sorry."

            Silent tears started sliding down the Slytherin's cheeks. Harry pulled Severus into his arms and rubbed his back. It was obvious that the Potions Master was trying to hold back his sobs.

            "It's okay, my love. Let it out."

            Another few moments passed and Severus let himself cry. His shoulders shook with the sobs; Harry just held him and whispered comforting words in Severus' ear. It took a couple minutes for Severus to calm down. Harry called for Lucius who came almost instantly. The blonde was immediately concerned when he saw Severus quietly hiccupping and whimpering in Harry's arms.

            "What happened, Harry?"

            "I'll tell you a little later. Could you please get me some of the calming potion from the medicine cabinet?"

            Lucius nodded and quickly returned with the pale orange potion. Harry helped Severus take a small sip; the dark Slytherin relaxed and cuddled closer to the Gryffindor.      

            "Sev, are you alright?"

            "I didn't think that I'd be so upset when one of them died. My parents, I mean. How did you know he died?"

            "I found out from your Christmas present."

            "My mother's here, isn't she?"

            "Yes, and your sisters. It was supposed to be a happy surprise. The last owl I got from your sisters sounded like they were very excited to see you again and I think they still are. Your mother feels horribly for not telling you when it happened."

            "I don't care what she has to say. Jessie and Jocelyn can come in. My mother can go home."

            "Sev—"

            "No, Harry. Not this time. If she didn't see it fit to tell me that my father is dead, then I don't want to talk to her. This is supposed to be my Christmas present, please do this for me."

            "Okay. I'll be right back."

            Harry slid out from under Severus and went into the sitting room. The three women looked up at him expectantly.

            "Umm, listen, I told Severus about his father and he took it pretty badly. I gave him a little calming potion so he'd relax; he's waiting in the sitting room and he's waiting for his sisters. I'm really sorry Maggie, but Severus doesn't want to see you. He's very angry that no one told him about his father."

            Marguerite Snape stood and embraced Harry.

            "I understand, Harry. Tell Severus that I apologize, and if he ever ready to see me, I'll be here."

            "Thank you for not being angry."

            "How could I? It was my own fault after all."

            Hugs were exchanged and Maggie left. The two sisters followed Harry into the sitting room. Jessilyn stepped forward and put her hand on her brother's shoulder. 

            "Sev? Are you okay?"

            "Why didn't one of you tell me? It's not that hard to send an owl."            

            "We could say the same thing to you. Not in all of our 7 years at Hogwarts did we get a single letter from you."

            "Jocelyn, you know that Father said he would kill me if he found out that I was even attempting to contact you."

            "We know. Even though we were in our rooms, we could still very clearly hear that conversation."

            Harry crossed quickly to the front of the couch. Looking at the three siblings seeing each other for the first time in nearly 20 years, the Gryffindor felt a little out-of-place.          

            "I think that I'm going to go get some tea. Why don't the two of you have a seat so you can all talk and I'll be back in a little bit."

            Before anyone could say anything, Harry was in the kitchen with Lucius and Draco. He sat with the two Slytherins and sipped a cup of tea.

            "Thanks for being so understanding about bring kicked out of the sitting room. I wasn't expecting there to be so much turmoil."

            "It's alright, Harry. Dad and I don't mind. But can you tell us why we had to leave?"

            "Sure. I wanted to be alone with Sev when I told him that his father was dead. Apparently, he died a couple months ago and no one told him. Nothing was mentioned in any of the owls we exchanged. I thought that he'd take it best hearing it from me."

            "Then why the calming potion?"

            "I didn't want him to go flip out on his mother and sisters in the parlor. He made me tell his mother to leave, but he's in the sitting room talking to his sisters right now. I wanted to thank you for the sweaters."

            Lucius placed his hand on top of Harry's, intertwining their fingers.

            "It's nothing compared to the gift you've given us. You're sure that you want Draco and me to move in with you?"

            "Well, I was thinking that Draco could have the suite that I was living in since I don't use those rooms anymore and you, Lucius, could stay with Sev and me in these rooms. We're having Dumbledore combine the suites, but things will probably be rearranged when we have children."

            "Children? Harry, are you pregnant?"         

            "No, Draco, but I'm going to have some children eventually."

            What Harry didn't know was exactly how soon that would be…

A/N: So that's the end of this chapter. Please, please, please review!!! I love my reviewers! Oh, and as I'm sure you can tell, I have decided to make it LM/HP/SS. For those of you who will stop reading because of this, I am truly sorry, but that's how I decided to write this. 


	11. Hmm It took me a while to finish this ch...

**Unexpected Heritage**

****

A/N: All of my reviewers rock so much!

Athenakitty

Jewelclaw Lady of the Wind            

Patty

Potter-Freak123

TommyBoy182

JaguarRose

Flaming heart

Ivy

Dracosohot

Nibintaur Greenleaf

MarsMoonStar

Mel

Escagirl

The Angel Charlie

Trinalla

Joy Cutting

Jess

lizhowHP

clingon87

jcolburn1@cableone.com

            Severus, Jessilyn, and Jocelyn talked for hours. At around lunchtime, Lucius, Draco, and Harry joined them in the sitting room. Harry and Lucius sat in one of the armchairs, curled together so that they would fit. Both Draco and Severus smiled when they saw this. Draco took the other armchair; the three Snapes were on the couch. They talked for a while before Draco yawned, curling up in the chair.

            "Harry, why don't you show Draco to his new bedroom. We'll wake you for dinner, Dray."

            "Thanks, Uncle Sev."

            Harry and Draco got up and went into Draco's new rooms. The Gryffindor showed the Slytherin around before finally taking him to the bedroom. Draco kicked off his shoes and sat on the bed.

            "You're sure that you're alright with my relationship with your father? I don't want you to be uncomfortable in your own family."

            "It's going to take a little while for me to be totally used to it, but I'm happy. My dad's finally in a relation where someone loves him. And it's not just one person that loves him but two. He deserves to be happy."

            "So, how's Blaise?"

            "She's great. We exchanged gifts yesterday because I knew that I was going to be here today. I got her a necklace that looks a lot like your life-force, with the swirl, but there's a sapphire in the center instead of an opal. She loved it."

            "That's wonderful, Draco. Have a nice nap and someone will wake you up for dinner."

            "Thanks, Harry. I'm never going to have to call you dad, am I?"

            "Only when you're talking about me to my children. I could never expect that from you."

            "Thanks. Good night."

            "G'night"

            Draco curled up under the burgundy blanket and fell asleep. Harry strolled back into his rooms. They were his rooms now…the rooms he shared with Severus and would be sharing very soon with Lucius. Harry settled into the armchair that Draco was sitting in. They were still talking. Not surprising since the siblings had almost 20 years to catch up on. Lucius got up, turning to Severus.

            "I think that I'm going to go watch some of that television, if you don't mind."

            "Not at all, Lucius. Harry, please follow him to make sure that he doesn't hex my television or do anything stupid like that."

            Harry smiled and dragged Lucius into the bedroom. They sat on the bed; Lucius searched for the remote control which happened to be on Harry's nightstand. Harry clicked on the television, pulled Lucius up towards the headboard, and casually draped his legs over the Slytherin's. 

            "Do you know how absolutely delectable you look without those dreadful robes?"

            "Yes"

            "Hmm…cocky and gorgeous. I'm liking you more every day."

            Lucius dipped his head down and placed a soft kiss on the Gryffindor's lips. Harry sneakily leaned back until he was lying down. The blonde Slytherin followed, winding up on top of the Boy-Who-Lived. Lucius smirked as he looked down on Harry. 

            "That was rather sneaky of you, Harry."

            "I know it was. I was nearly a Slytherin. Now shut up and kiss me again."          

            "How can I deny such a request?"

            The blonde settled himself on top of the Gryffindor and kissed him hard. Harry gently caressed the Slytherin's lips with his tongue. Lucius moaned softly and opened his mouth to the Gryffindor's exploration. Their tongues danced cautiously, exploring the other's mouth with a gentle tenderness neither expected from the other. Lucius slipped his hands under the hem of Harry's shirt and pulled it off between kisses. Harry hissed as cool fingers played with his nipples.

            "Now that's not fair."

            "What's not fair, Harry?"       

            "You're still completely clothed."

            "I could easily remedy that."

            Lucius tossed his robe aside and pulled off his chocolate brown sweater. Harry rested his head in his hand and stared at the blonde Slytherin. As he moved, Lucius' muscles rippled under his pale skin. The Slytherin sat back on the bed. Harry traced a silvery scar that started near the older man's shoulder and ended just below the opposite nipple. 

            "Where'd you get that scar?"

            "From the same person who gave you your scar. I've had it since before Draco was born."

            Harry pulled Lucius into his arms and kissed his neck. They watched television for a while and simply cuddled after there was nothing worth watching. Severus came in a few minutes later. He sat behind Harry, gently resting his hand on the Gryffindor's hip and kissing his shoulder. Lucius and Harry turned, smiling when they saw Severus. Harry tried to move around so that he could be facing Severus, but he was basically pinned between the two Slytherins. Severus laughed.

            "I do believe that we need a bigger bed."

            "If you get up so that I can move, Sev, I'll make the bed bigger."

            "Sev, do you actually expect an underage wizard to be able to permanently transfigure this bed into something structurally stable?"        

            "Well, he's a hell of a lot better at transfiguration than either of us."

            Severus moved so that Harry could get up. Lucius slid off the edge of the bed and watched as Harry quickly changed the bed into a large four-poster bed with a silky green duvet trimmed in silver and semi-sheer gold curtains trimmed in crimson. For the most part, it just looked like green and gold, but upon close inspection, one could see the silver and crimson. 

            "It looks lovely, Harry. It's nearly dinnertime. Let's eat in the Great Hall."

            "I'll go get Draco and meet you in the Hall."

            Lucius left and Severus took Harry's hand. 

            "I want to thank you for bringing my sisters here. I can't believe you did that."

            "Well, I knew you'd be too stubborn to owl them yourself, so I did it for you. So are you going to keep in touch with your sisters?"

            "Yes. Lucius and Draco are going back to Blaise's house for rest of the break. Just between you and me, I think that Draco is very much in love with her."

            "I agree. Now come on, I'm hungry!"

            Severus chuckled and lightly kissed his fiancée. Harry pulled a sweater over his head and took Severus' hand. The Gryffindor tried to drag the Slytherin out of the bedroom, but Severus just pulled him back into his arms. Harry leaned into the embrace, smiling.

            "You know, I still have to give you your Christmas present."

            "But I thought—"

            "That I didn't get you anything? You've got to be kidding. Of course I got you a gift."

            "What is it? What is it? What is it?"

            "You'll get it after dinner, love."

            "But I want it now!"

            "There will be no whining. Now, you'll get it after dinner or you can sleep on the couch tonight."

            "Fine, but I want it as soon as we get back."

            "Alright. You are hopeless, you know that?"

            "Yup, and you love me for it."

            "Yes I do. Can we go to dinner now?"

            Harry smiled, nodded, and pressed a chaste kiss to Severus' lips. They strolled casually up to the Great Hall where they took seats between Dumbledore and Lucius. After a delicious Christmas feast, Lucius and Draco left to go back to Blaise's house. Severus and Harry went back to the dungeons. The Slytherin lounged on the couch until Harry pounced on him.

            "Can I have my present now?"

            "Yes. It's on the kitchen table. But don't open it until you get back here."

            Harry smiled brightly and ran into the kitchen. He grabbed the rather large box that was sitting on the table and brought it back to the sitting room. The Gryffindor sat on the floor and tore into the package. He lifted the lid off the box and tossed the tissue paper into the fire. On top was a book entitled "Your Guide to Becoming an Animagus". He flipped through the pages and found that it was a practical guidebook with pages to record his progress. Underneath the book was a long fur-lined cloak in an absolutely gorgeous charcoal gray. The fur was a softer gray. The clasp was silver. Harry wrapped it around his shoulders and snuggled into the soft fur.

            "I love it, Sev."

            "There's something else at the bottom."

            Harry tossed another layer of tissue paper into the fire. At the bottom of the box there was a large book. On the cover was a wedding invitation.

            'Mr. and Mrs. Christian Evans and Mr. and Mrs. Willam Potter cordially invite you to the wedding of Lily Rose Evans and James Ewan Potter. To be held at Godric's Hollow on Tuesday 12 August 1979 at 3 in the afternoon.'

            The Gryffindor opened the cover and stared at a Muggle photo of his parents in the backyard at Godric's Hollow, holding hands and staring into each other's eyes. He slowly looked at each page. After the first photo, the rest were all wizard photos. When he had looked at all the wedding pictures, there were pictures from their honeymoon in Ireland. Then there were pictures of him as an infant. The pictures stopped about halfway through the album. The last picture was of a tall, very thin man in black pants and a white button-down shirt with shoulder-length black hair. It was Severus, cradling an infant Harry in his arms. The baby reached up and placed a chubby hand on the Slytherin's cheek. Severus smiled, looked at someone outside the frame, and turned back to watch the baby. 

            "Where did you get this?"

            "About a week before your parents were murdered, Lily gave it to me so that I could put an archival potion on the pages. The potion makes the pages waterproof, ageproof, and fireproof. I wasn't finished with it when the attack took place, so I've had it since then. To be completely honest, I never planned to give it to you until Halloween. Those photos were the only thing I had to remember Lily by and I didn't want to give it up. But on Halloween when you gave me your life-force, I knew that we would be together forever. I'll admit that I was being selfish, but I didn't want to give it to you if I'd never get the chance to see the album again."

            "Thank you. You could have kept it and I never would have known."

            "I know, but you deserve to have this. There's still half of the album untouched. I was thinking that maybe we could put the pictures from our bonding ceremony in there. And the pictures of our kids."

            Harry smiled and moved so that he was sitting on the couch next to Severus. The Slytherin captured his fiancée's lips in a searing kiss. Severus pulled Harry into his arms, pressing their hips together as they snogged. Harry broke the kiss and pulled off Severus' t-shirt. He lightly bit the Slytherin's earlobe. Severus purred softly as Harry nibbled the sensitive skin.

            "I want you…I want you to pound me into the floor."

            Severus smirked and quickly pulled Harry down to kiss him again. When the need for air became too great, Harry got up and pulled his sweater off. Severus slipped out of his t-shirt, pulled Harry onto the couch, and settled between the Gryffindor's legs. The Slytherin rubbed his hips against Harry's, pressing their clothing-covered cocks together. Severus caressed a nipple with his fingers and watched the skin pucker. The Potions Master gently rubbed the Gryffindor's stomach.

            "Come here, Kamali."

            The snake heard his name and slithered up to meet Severus' hand. Severus ran his fingers over the snake's body as he kissed his way down to the waistband of Harry's pants. The Slytherin undid the fly and pulled pants and boxers off in one smooth motion. Severus quickly removed the rest of his clothing, slid a gentle hand from Harry's hip to his achingly hard penis. He teasingly wrapped his fingers around it, lightly stroking. Harry thrust his hips up; he moaned and tried to get Severus to move faster, harder. 

            "Please, Sev."

            Severus leaned forward crushing Harry's lips with his own. One hand squeezed the Gryffindor's erection; the other slipped between Harry's cheeks to tease his anus. Harry growled deep in his throat, trying to get Severus' finger to penetrate him. Severus chuckled.

            "Aren't you impatient?"

            Harry sneered at him; Severus grabbed his wand and coated his fingers in lube. Going straight for the gusto, the Slytherin pressed two fingers inside the Gryffindor. The Boy-Who-Lived closed his eyes, let his head drop back onto the couch, and moaned quite loudly as Severus stroked his prostate. Whimpering as the fingers left him, Harry spread his legs a little wider. Severus covered his shaft in the slick gel. He lifted Harry's legs so that his knees were almost touching his chest. The Slytherin penetrated Harry. Starting slowly and moving faster, Severus thrust in and out, hitting the Gryffindor's prostate with every stroke. Harry moved his hips to deepen each stroke. It didn't take long for the Gryffindor to come once Severus started stroking his erection faster and with more pressure. The contractions around his cock sent Severus over the edge, filling Harry with sticky, white semen. Severus pulled out of Harry, used a quick cleaning spell, and cuddled up mostly on top of Harry. The Gryffindor placed soft kisses on the Slytherin's face. Kamali curled up under Severus' hand, which was lightly resting on Harry's ribs. Harry reached up and gently ran his fingers through the Slytherin's hair. Severus softly kissed his lover's shoulder. 

            "So was that enough 'pounding into the floor' for you?"

            "Mmm, well, the couch is still intact."

            "We are not breaking my couch. I'd rather we move to the floor."

            "But the floor's hard…and cold…and stone."

            "Fine, I won't shag you on the floor. Do you want to sleep here or in the bedroom?"

            "I'm comfortable here. Are you alright on the couch?"

            "Yes, but you know, it's rather funny how we always seem to fall asleep wherever we have sex."

            "I see no problems there at all."

            "Well, as long as we never shag in outside in a place where someone could find us."

            "Oh do shut up. Your wand's closer…can you summon a blanket?"

            "_Accio__ blanket. There. Is that better?"                    _

            "Much. Is this real fur?"

            Severus covered them with the fur-lined blanket he'd summoned. He snuggled closer to Harry.

            "What do you think it would be? One of those Muggle created fake fur things? No. If you must know, it is rabbit if you must know."

            "Okay. As long as it's not something inhumane like werewolf."

            "Well, once I found out that I was going to be stuck with you for the rest of my life, I got rid of my wall-to-wall werewolf carpeting and replaced it with this lovely stone."

            "Don't even joke like that, Sev. I know that it wasn't very long ago that people were hunting werewolves and skinning them alive."

            "Do you honestly think that I would have a werewolf skin blanket? Granted, Lupin did nearly kill me, but that was many years ago. Even back then, I would never have even considered owning something like that. You do believe me, don't you?"

            "Yes…it's just that I know people were that horrible not long ago, before the Ministry wrote the new laws. I had to ask. Remus is the only person I have left that was really a part of my family…my family before I had you. Siri's gone; I can't remember Mum and Dad, well, James other than the flashes I have from that night. I miss him, Sev. Siri was the closest thing to a father I'll ever have. And I only had him for two years. Why, Sev? Why did I have to be so stupid? You know that I didn't try hard enough in you Occlumency lessons. So it's all my fault that he's dead. It's all my fault that Mum died, and James, and Cedric. Everyone that died because of Voldemort; it's my fault. If I hadn't been born it never would have happened."

            Severus shifted around so that he was sitting, holding Harry close to his chest and letting the younger boy sob. After a few moments of rubbing his back and cuddling him, Severus placed a soft kiss on the Gryffindor's cheek.

            "Listen to me. It is not your fault. Voldemort and his minions caused it. I helped cause it. So if you want to blame someone, blame me, not yourself."

            Harry looked up at him, blinking the tears out of his eyes. He cradled the Slytherin's cheek with his palm. 

            "I can't blame you. You fought for the Light. You helped so many people."

            Severus placed a soft kiss on Harry's lips. 

            "Love you, Sev."

            "Love you too, my lion. Now let's go to sleep, okay?"

            "Okay"

            With that, Severus scooped up Harry and carried him into the bedroom, placing him gently on the bed. The Slytherin curled up next to him, draped the blanket over them and they fell asleep. 

            The rest of the break passed without much incidence. Severus and Harry spent a lot of time together, mostly talking. Severus would tell Harry stories about what the Gryffindor's parents were like in school. These were stories that neither Sirius nor Remus had told him. Many of them were stories about Lily since Lily and Severus actually got along during their years at Hogwarts. They talked to Draco and Lucius every day through the fire. Even though Blaise's parents were Muggles, their fire was connected to the Floo Network because they lived quite far from King's Cross. Harry and Lucius were growing closer, which made everyone happy. Severus and Harry occasionally talked about their upcoming bonding ceremony. Harry spent time with Remus, playing chess or Exploding Snap, wandering the castle, doing whatever they felt like doing. Eventually, the students returned and classes started again. Harry spent the bulk of his time with his friends studying for the N.E.W.T.s. It was near the beginning of March when Harry started getting sick. He would wake up early in the morning feeling very ill. The young Gryffindor would dash out of the bed, waking Severus, who slept in the middle since he started getting ill in the mornings. After this had happened for a couple days in a row, Severus confronted Harry as he left the bathroom. 

            "Are you alright? This has been happening for a couple of days now. I think that you should see Madame Pomfrey right away."

            "Sev, I'm fine. It's probably just some sort of virus. There's nothing to worry about. I don't even feel nauseous after I've had a bit of toast and tea for breakfast."

            "I still think that there's something wrong. Please, will you go see her?"

            "But I don't want to."

            "And I don't want my fiancée being sick all the time. I know that you don't want to go to the Hospital Wing. Merlin knows you've spent enough time in there. But I'm asking you to please just let her examine you. I don't think it's serious enough for you to have to stay there even overnight. I'll go with you. Luc'll come too if you'd like."

            Harry looked rather skeptically at Severus. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and looked at Severus again.

            "Fine then, let's go. Wake up Luc, and then we can get dressed. But I'm not missing any of my classes. I've got N.E.W.T.s in less than 4 months, you know."

            Severus gently brushed his fingers across Harry's cheek. 

            "Please don't be angry with me. I just don't want you to be sick every day."

            "I'm not angry, just frustrated I guess. Come on; there's no need to wake Luc. Just let me throw a robe on over my pajamas."

            The Potions Master pulled the Gryffindor into a warm hug. They stood like that for a few moments before putting on robes and slippers. They went upstairs to the Hospital Wing. The 2 students that were in the Infirmary were still sleeping, so Harry and Severus just slipped inside. The Gryffindor sat on a cot by the window and Severus went to find Madame Pomfrey. The Medi-witch came bustling out ever-so-quietly so as not to wake the other students. She sat on the edge of the bed.

            "Well, Mr. Potter, I must say that it has been rather refreshing not to see you here weekly. What is the problem? Nothing that will require an extended stay, I hope."

            "I don't think so, Madame Pomfrey. For the past couple of days, I've been waking up feeling quite nauseous and vomiting. It passes quite quickly with a little toast and tea at breakfast, but Professor Snape insisted that I come see you."

            "Well, I think that it was very wise of Professor Snape to have you come. Nausea is often the first sign of a more serious illness. Now lie back please and relax."

            Harry settled onto the cot and got comfortable. Madame Pomfrey waved her wand and whispered an incantation. Her eyes widened as a light scribbled words in front of her eyes. Neither man could read what it said, so they just waited for her to let them know what was wrong. Pomfrey pursed her lips and looked at Harry.

            "You are of partial elven descent, yes?"

            Harry nodded. She knew that. She also knew that he was engaged to Severus. Dumbledore made sure that it was announced to the faculty and staff.

            "And are you…hmm…sexually active with another male?"

            Harry blushed and nodded again. Pomfrey also blushed slightly."

            "Alright, Mr. Potter, I just need to perform one more test. Lift up your shirt please."

            The Gryffindor shifted around so that most of his chest and stomach were exposed. The Medi-witch place the tip of her wand about an inch below Harry's belly button. She whispered another incantation and watched the pale light scribble in the air again. Pomfrey smirked slightly and pulled Harry's shirt back down, putting her wand away in her apron.

            "I believe that I must congratulate the two of you. Our dear Mr. Potter is with child. About two months along and they look quite healthy. Congratulations."

            "So I've been having morning sickness because I'm pregnant?"

            "Yes. The morning sickness should pass in another month or so. Once you get past the first trimester most people's morning sickness stops."

            "But other than the morning sickness, Harry and the baby are fine?"

            "Baby? Severus, he's expecting triplets!"

            "Three babies? There are three babies inside me right now?"

            "They're not quite babies yet, Mr. Potter. They're still embryos but they're growing properly and in about seven months, you will have three beautiful babies."

            Severus looked at Pomfrey, then at Harry, then promptly passed out, slumping forward onto the cot Harry was sitting on. Harry slid off the cot so that Madame Pomfrey could move Severus onto the cot. She waved some smelling salts under his nose and, after a few moments, he came to. The Slytherin sat up and got off the cot. He looked at Pomfrey.

            "You're positive there're triplets?"

            "Quite sure, Severus. There are three amniotic sacs, which mean three babies."

            Severus looked at Harry and smiled. He pulled the Gryffindor into a warm hug, kissing his forehead. 

            "This is wonderful, Harry. We're going to have a family."

            "I think it's great…but how did it happen, Sev?"

A/N: Alright, so that's the end of this chapter. Please let me know what you think! 


	12. We'll Laugh, We'll Cry, We'll Cry Some ...

**Unexpected Heritage**

****

A/N: I'm going to warn you now that a whole lot happens in this chapter. And I mean a whole lot. Thanks to my wonderful reviewers!!!

Bloodbunny

Minerva-Severus-Dunbuldur

MarsMoonStar

Pern

Escagirl

Selua

Jcolburn1@cableone.net

Eowyn

TommyBoy182

Trinalla

Jewelclaw Lady of Wind

Athenakitty

Dracosohot

Quickjewel

Patty

Reanne080    

Voltor

Lee Lee Potter

SlytherinRose

****

            Severus and Harry strolled back down to the dungeons so they could get dressed and ready for the day. Lucius had just woken up when they returned.

            "Where did the two of you go so early in the morning?"

            "I finally got a certain someone to go see Madame Pomfrey about his morning sickness."

            "Morning sickness? Narcissa had that when she was preg…"

            Harry smiled brightly. Severus did too.

            "Wait a minute. Are you pregnant, Harry?"

            The Gryffindor nodded. Lucius pulled him into a tight embrace. 

            "It will be so nice to have a little baby around here."

            "Think in threes, Luc. It seems that our favorite Gryffindor can't do anything the easy way."

            Lucius' brow furrowed before stretching out in surprise.

            "Triplets?"

            Harry nodded into the blonde's robes. 

            "Oh, Harry, that is wonderful! Congratulations!"

            They all smiled and chatted while they got ready for breakfast. The three men headed up to the Great Hall and ad breakfast. Harry sat with Ginny and Hermione, still grinning from ear to ear.

            "What are you so happy about, Harry?"

            "Umm…I don't exactly know how to say it, 'Mione."

            "Just spit it out."

            "Alright, but promise not to say anything to anyone, even Padma, Justin, or Draco. I want to keep it quiet for a while, well until absolutely necessary."

            The girls nodded, looking at Harry. The Boy-Who-Lived took a deep breath.

            "I'm pregnant…with triplets."

            Both girls immediately brightened, smiles plastered on their faces. Ginny hugged Harry and Hermione grabbed his hand and squeezed it. 

            "That it so amazing! Congratulations!"

            "Yes, Congratulations, Harry."

            "Thank you." 

            They finished their breakfast and headed to their respective classes. The rest of the day passed quite uneventfully. After dinner, Severus, Harry, and Lucius went to go speak with Dumbledore. They sat in the comfortable chairs in the office, sipping tea and talking to the Headmaster.

            "I understand that congratulations are in order."

            "Thank you Headmaster, but I was wondering—"

            "How you became pregnant?"

            "Yes, sir."

            "I think you know the mechanics of how it works, but I know what you are really asking me. You all thought that Harry couldn't become with child until after the bonding ceremony, am I correct?"

            The three nodded. Dumbledore continued.

            "The ceremony is just that. The actually bonding takes place when two people…consummate their relationship. You have already done that, so having a bonding ceremony now would just serve to be a public ceremony for your friends and family. Would you still like to have the ceremony?"

            Harry looked at Severus and nodded when he saw Severus smile softly. This was something that they had talked about in private, but hadn't mentioned anything to Lucius. 

            "Headmaster, is there any way to perform the ceremony with three people?"

            Dumbledore looked thoughtful for a little while. Then he smiled.

            "I can't recall ever performing such a ceremony, but I think that I could come up with something."

            Lucius looked at Harry and Severus, totally confused. Harry took one of the blonde's hands in his.

            "Luc, we would like you to do us the great honor of bonding with us. We love you and want to be with you for the rest of our lives."

            "Are you serious, Harry, Severus?"

            "Absolutely," Severus said as he placed a gentle hand on Lucius' shoulder.

            "Thank you. I would love to."

            Harry leaned over and hugged Lucius. The blonde Slytherin placed a soft kiss on Severus' lips and smiled. The Potions Master looked to the Headmaster, who was smiling quite brightly.

            "Why don't the three of you go back to your rooms and talk about plans for the ceremony? I'll see you all tomorrow at breakfast."

            Harry, Severus, and Lucius thanked the Headmaster and went back to the dungeons. They talked for a while before going off and doing their own thing. Harry did his homework, Severus did some research, and Lucius read a magazine. After the day's tasks were done, the three curled up together in bed. Severus was in the middle, as usual, and put his hand lightly on Harry's stomach.

            "You are miracles, in there."

            Harry smiled and put his hand on top of Severus'. 

            "And you are my miracle, Sev."

            "I love you too, Harry."           

            They all fell asleep very happy.

            It was now the middle of April, the day before the spring break. Severus, Harry, and Lucius were getting ready for their bonding ceremony. Harry was 4 months pregnant (I know in the last chapter it was March and I said he was 2 months pregnant, but he should have been three by then) and starting to show quite nicely. The triplets were growing and, thankfully, Harry's morning sickness had ended. The three men were getting dressed. They were all wearing deep blue robes with white silk shirts and black tuxedo pants. Precisely at 3pm, Harry, Severus, and Lucius headed up to the Great Hall. They walked up the center aisle, their friends, Severus' family, and Draco in the white chairs that were set up facing where Dumbledore was standing. They stood in front of the Headmaster, holding hands in a triangle. 

            "This afternoon, we have been brought together to witness the bonding of Severus Anton Snape, Lucius Thane Malfoy, and Harry James Potter. This is a very joyous occasion because I am not just bonding two souls, but three, joining together three of the oldest and most powerful magic families. I am very pleased to see them joined in peace. These three families have seen much hardship and now it is my sincere hope that together, they will be able to survive any trials and tribulations that may come their way."

            Dumbledore took the bonding ropes and tied them around each of their wrists. He spoke the Latin incantation and the ropes started to glow, and then finally disappeared. Harry, Lucius, and Severus smiled, staring into each other's eyes. It was a very simple, but incredibly powerful ceremony. Dumbledore lifted his head to look at the three men. 

            "Now you will feel no rain

            For each of you will be shelter to the other.

            Now you will feel no cold

            For each of you will be warmth to the other.

            Now there is no loneliness for you

            For you will be companion to the other.

            Now you are three persons

            But there is one life before you.

            Go now to your dwelling place

            To enter into the days of your togetherness

            And may your days be good and long upon this earth.

            What lies behind us and what lies before us are tiny matters compared to what lies within us. 

            Thank you all for joining us for this momentous occasion. It is my pleasure to present to all of you gathered here Harry Potter-Snape, Lucius Malfoy-Snape, and Severus Snape-Potter. Let us give them a hearty round of applause."

            Everyone clapped loudly, filling the room with a roar. The three men walked back down the aisle and out of the Great Hall. They stood outside the closed doors, placing quick kisses on each other's lips. After a couple minutes, they went back in. All of the chairs had been rearranged, placed around round tables. Dumbledore was sitting at the end of the head table with Draco, Jessilyn, Jocelyn, Marguerite, and Remus. Lucius, Severus, and Harry sat down at the center of the table and the meal appeared on the plates in front of everyone. Once everyone had eaten, the tables were moved to the side and a dance floor formed in the center. Dance music filtered through the air and everyone got up to dance. They all danced and had a wonderful time. At the end of the night, Severus, Lucius, and Harry bid all of their guests a good night and strolled peacefully down to the dungeons. After removing their robes, the three men crawled into bed, curled together, and fell asleep. 

            The week off the newlyweds shared flew by. Harry spent a lot of the time with Lucius, growing to love him nearly as much as he did Severus. Life under the sheets was rather quiet, as Harry had grown a little too big to do much comfortably. So Lucius and Severus agreed that they would all wait to fully complete the bonding until after the triplets were born so that Harry could be involved other than just watching. The end of May rolled around and the Gryffindor was immensely thankful that the N.E.W.T.s were being held early that year. He breezed through his tests; they were difficult, but he was very well prepared. He was sitting by the fire talking with Hermione when Lucius hurried past him, heading for the door.

            "Where are you off to in such a hurry, Luc?"

            "I can't believe that I nearly forgot about Sev's birthday. I don't have a gift for him. So I'm heading to Hogsmeade to try to find something. I'll be back soon."

            "Can I come?"

            "I don't think that's such a good idea, Harry. You're a lot more vulnerable 5 months pregnant than you were even last month. But I promise we'll go out together once the babies are here. Do you need anything?"

            "I ordered a new pair of boots, for Severus, from Gladrags, could you please pick them up?"

            "Of course, see you in a few hours. Goodbye Miss Granger."

            "Bye Mr. Malfoy."       

            Lucius placed a soft, but lingering kiss on Harry's lips and left. Harry and Hermione kept talking for a little while, before heading up to lunch. He played a couple game of chess with Justin and just generally had some fun. They all went to dinner and Harry sat watching television with Severus after the meal."

            "Harry, where's Luc?"

            "He went to Hogsmeade to do a little shopping. He'll be back soon."

            "Alright. What do you want to do for your birthday?"

            "I think that there is nothing I would like more than to have a nice, quiet dinner with my two favorite people."

            "Oh, come on…there has to be something more that you want to do."

            "I don't need much at all to be happy. Spending time with you and Lucius, maybe a game of chess with Draco, there's not much that I need."

            "I love you, Severus."

            "I love you too. I'm tired. You can stay up and watch the rest of the movie if you want."

            "I think I'll lie down too, but I'll leave the television on."

            They settled in under the covers, snuggled together. It didn't take long for them to fall asleep. Lucius still wasn't home. They woke up the next morning and the blonde Slytherin was still nowhere to be seen. Harry and Severus were both getting very worried. They went quickly up to see Dumbledore, but they met the Headmaster a short ways out the portrait hole in the dungeons. There was no sparkle in his eyes nor was there a smile playing on his lips. 

            "Lucius di—"

            "I know. Get Draco and go to my office quickly."

            Dumbledore turned around and walked quite quickly back to his office. Severus went into Draco's rooms and woke the sleepy Slytherin. The three raced up to the Headmaster's office and went in. They took seats and looked at Dumbledore expectantly.

            "There was a Death Eater attack yesterday evening. It seems they cornered Mr. Malfoy and held him captive overnight. He was dropped on the steps to the Entrance Hall some time this morning. I am afraid he's not doing well. He was held under Cruciatus for a very long time. From learning to fight it, his mind was spared, but his body was irreversibly damaged. Madame Pomfrey's done everything that she can and she's consulting some specialists at St. Mungo's right now."

            "Can we see him, Albus?"    

            "Of course. Draco, Harry, go now. I need a moment alone with Severus."

            Harry and Draco quickly left to go to the Hospital Wing. Severus stared at Dumbledore, fighting the tears that were filling his eyes.

            "He's not going to make it through the day, is he? I want the truth"

            The Headmaster closed his eyes and slowly shook his head. 

            "I am very sorry, Severus. Your classes will be cancelled for the rest of the week. Go be with your family."

            Severus nodded and rose from his seat. 

            "Please get Miss Zabini and tell her to meet us in the Infirmary. Draco will need someone…less attached…to Lucius for support."

            Dumbledore nodded and Severus left, racing to the Hospital Wing. When he got there, he saw Lucius propped up on a bunch of pillows with Draco holding one hand and Harry holding the other hand against his swollen stomach. The Potions Master could see the both of them fighting back tears. Lucius looked up to see Severus and smiled slightly. Severus sat on the edge of the bed, resting a hand on Lucius' knee. 

            "Sev…good. My whole family's here now. I'm…I'm not going here much longer."

            "No, Dad, don't say that."     

            "It's the truth Dray. But the three of you are here, so I can say goodbye. Harry, I know we haven't been together long, but I love you. Don't believe anything bad that people say about you because it's a lie."

            A few tears slid down Harry's cheeks as he nodded. Lucius turned his head a little to look at Severus.            

            "Who would have thought we'd both survive Voldemort? And we ended up together. The Gods meant us to be together, my love. Please take care of Draco."

            "I will. Goodbye, love."

            Harry took one of Severus' hands in his, still holding Lucius' hand. Lucius lifted his hand from Draco's to caress the young Slytherin's cheek. Tears started streaming freely down the youngest Slytherin's cheeks. Blaise had been standing in the doorway when Lucius spoke to Severus; she came in and stood behind Draco when she saw her boyfriend start crying. Lucius closed his eyes and smiled when he saw Blaise lovingly drape one arm around Draco's waist.

            "My dragon, my little boy, I love you so much. I don't want to leave you, but I know you won't be alone. You have Harry, and Sev, and Blaise. Be good to her. Love her like your mother and I never did. I know I will see you again someday. It's okay to be sad, or mad. It's okay to cry or scream, or do whatever you want to, but don't bottle up your feelings. You don't have to be strong for anyone. In my pocket where I keep my wand is something my father gave to me when he died. It's time for me to give it to you."

            Severus reached into the wand pocket of Lucius' torn robes and pulled out a worn piece of parchment. The Potions Master handed it to Lucius who pressed the parchment into Draco's hand. The elder Malfoy's breathing was becoming labored and wheezy. He took one raspy breath and closed his eyes before whispering "I love you."

            "Dad? I love you, Dad. Please…please don't go. Not yet, please Dad."

            Severus pulled Harry into his arms as Draco pressed a soft kiss on his father's forehead. Silent tears were wetting Blaise's cheeks, but she pulled Draco closer and hugged him tightly, letting his cry as much as he needed. It took Severus several minutes to realize that Harry wasn't moving or doing much of anything. The Potions Master shook him lightly; the Gryffindor coughed a couple times, but didn't open his eyes or move much.

            "Harry? Harry!"

            The only response from the Boy-Who-Lived was a few more coughs. Blaise watched, slightly frightened, as Severus scooped up the pregnant man and gently laid him on the cot next to Lucius. He quickly got Madame Pomfrey, who pulled the curtain around Harry, bustling around him without anyone else watching. 

            "Severus, go get the Headmaster. I have no idea what's wrong with him."

            Severus raced up to Dumbledore's office, not caring if students saw him with red, puffy eyes and a tear stained face. He got up into the office. He didn't even care that Professors Lupin and McGonagall were sitting there in a meeting with the Headmaster. McGonagall took one look at Severus and didn't even bother to protest his bursting in.

            "What is the matter, Severus?"

            "It's Harry…Poppy doesn't…doesn't know what's wrong with him."

            Dumbledore got up, as did Remus and Minerva. They all went up to the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey had drawn privacy curtains around Draco and Blaise and Lucius. The Headmaster gently brushed his fingers over the Gryffindor's forehead and cheeks, then his chest. 

            "When did he give you his life force, Severus?"

            "October, the day before Halloween, why?"

            "You are what's keeping him alive. Watching one of his husbands die must have broken his heart. Unless you can pull him out of this somehow, he will stay like this for the rest of your lives. But don't try to force him. His healing will have to go at his pace."

            Severus nodded, sitting on the bed by Harry and pulling him into his arms. The Gryffindor shifted into the embrace a little and sighed. Dumbledore ushered the other two professors out of the Hospital Wing so that Madame Pomfrey could take care of Lucius' body. The medi-witch bustled about after calling one Mr. Winnifield who would take care of arranging the funeral. Draco talked with him for a little while before going back to his rooms with Blaise. Severus called Madame Pomfrey over to Harry's bed.

            "How are the babies, Poppy?"

            "They seem to be fine, Severus, but I do not know if they will be fine for long. I've contacted one of the elven specialists at St. Mungo's and he should be here sometime today. Dr. Cresten will be able to tell if Harry's heart-break will affect the children. But for now, all I can suppose we can do is make sure someone is with Harry at all times. He seems to respond to contact. Since you've had him in your arms, his breathing has come easier."

            Severus nodded and pulled Harry closer, if that was possible. The Slytherin closed his eyes, rested his head on top of Harry's and fell asleep.

A/N: Okay, so I think I need to watch out for assassins. Please review, even if you hated the fact that Severus is now the only conscious member of the trio. 


	13. Babies!

**Unexpected Heritage**

****

A/N: I know that it took a very long time to complete this chapter, but between training for Student Government and the blackout, it took me a while to write this. I hope it's worth it.

Thanks to my reviewers!

Mistress Joy

Slytherinsela

SlytherinSlash

SEP

Jessica

Stayblue

Nightmare

Whitknee

Plumeria29

Alexandria Wood

Black Cobra

Ptijade

Ivy

TommieBoy182

LeeLeePotter

Miss Lesley

Delfeus

Athenakitty

Nicky

MalfoyAngel

Bloodbunny

Shamus Sev

MarsMoonStar

M. North

HunnyBunny

Eowyn6

Cassa-Andra

Escagirl

ShaeLynn

Voltor

Xikum

Cat15

Jcolburn1@cableone.net

Patty

Carlafonseca962@hotmail.com

Minerva-Severus-Dumbledor

And to the Anonymous idiot who decided to flame-I wouldn't have minded if you told me that you thought my story sucked, but at lease have the decency to read all that's there and not review after the third chapter when there are 12 to be read. Also, don't be a spineless creep and flame anonymously.

            A couple of hours passed and Dr. Cresten popped in through the fireplace. He performed a few tests on Harry. When he was finished, he smiled at Severus.

            "Mr. Snape, the babies are fine. I'll be back every week to see how things are going. Please, feel free to contact me if anything changes. If he hasn't improved substantially by the end of July, I think that it would be a good idea to surgically remove the babies."

            "The…surgery, would it hurt Harry? I mean, would it make him worse?"

            "I couldn't say. But do not, under any circumstances, remove that necklace. Taking it off will surely kill him and the children."

            Severus nodded and Dr. Cresten left through the fireplace. The Slytherin tipped up Harry's chin and placed soft kisses all over the Gryffindor's face.

            "Come on, Harry. Open those big, beautiful eyes. Look at me, love." 

            Harry scrunched up his face and buried himself deeper in Severus' embrace. Severus gently stroked Harry's cheek.

            "Open your eyes, sweetheart. Come on, please look at me."

            The Gryffindor very slowly cracked his eyes open and hazily looked at the Potions Master. 

            "Sev?"

            "I'm right here, love. Do you need anything?"         

            "Why…why do I…feel so…so tired?"

            "Remember how Professor Dumbledore said that elves could die of a broken heart?"

            Harry nodded. 

            "Well, you heart's broken. From everything that happened today, it broke."

            "Then why?"

            "Shh. You're still here because of me. Since I have your life-force, you can't die until I do."

            The Gryffindor's hand went straight to his belly and he looked at Severus with a questioning look on his face.

            "They're fine. There's a doctor from St. Mungo's, Cresten, that's going to come check on you and the babies once a week. You will get better. You will."

            "When's…the funeral?"

            "Tomorrow. At 10am. There are no classes tomorrow, anyone who wants to can attend the ceremony."

            "I want to go."

            "Harry, I—"

            "Please, Sev."

            "Alright, but I think it would be best if you went in a wheelchair; you're very weak."

            Harry nodded, yawning softly. 

            "Why don't you take a nap?"

            "Will you stay?"

            "Of course. Do you want me to let Hermione and Virginia know what's going on?"

            "Yes."

            Severus helped Harry lie down before sending a quick note to Madame Pince in the library. He knew that Hermione would be there helping Ginny study for her exams. They were in the Hospital Wing in a flash. Severus sat them down and made sure they knew to be quiet.

            "I'm just going to come out with it and tell you, but you have to promise to be quiet."

            Hermione and Ginny nodded and Severus continued.

            "As I'm sure you know, there was a Death Eater attack last night and Lucius Malfoy died from his injuries. I'm also sure that you know people with elven blood can die from a broken heart. Well, when Lucius died Harry's heart broke."

            "Is he dead Professor?"

            "No, Virginia, but Harry is ill. He can't die because he gave me his life-force in October. I have worn it everyday since then, never taking it off. I have his life-force, so he cannot die until I do. Before you ask, Hermione, the babies are fine. In order to get better, Harry needs to be surrounded with people who love him at all times. Now, I can be here, and plan to, from my free period before dinner until after breakfast the next morning. It's during class times that I cannot be here."

            "Well, since the N.E.W.T.s are done, Padma, Justin, and I don't have classes. We're just here waiting for Graduation, so we could be here during the day, and Ginny could come at meals and during her free period."

            "That sounds like and excellent idea, Hermione. 10 points to Gryffindor. Does this schedule sound good to you, Virginia?"

            "Sure. Do you think I could tell my mum? She's known about you and Harry since September and was really cool about it. She'd love to see Harry again, even if he's not doing so well. She could spend some time with Harry, too. And I think he'd like to see her. I mean, my mum's been like Harry's own mum ever since they met."

            "Alright, you may owl your mother and ask her to come by. Harry's sleeping now, but if you'd like to come by tomorrow for breakfast, I'm sure that would be fine. Please let Justin and Padma know what's going on. Harry may sleep a lot, but don't leave him alone. Thank you for agreeing to help."

            "He's practically our brother, Professor. What kind of friends would we be if we didn't do this for Harry? He'd do it for us in a heartbeat."

            "You are quite right, Hermione."

            "Um, Professor? How's Draco dealing with his father's passing?"

            "To be perfectly honest, I don't know. Would you mind—"

            "Go check on Draco, we'll stay here until you come back."

            "Thank you, Virginia. I'll be back soon."

            Hermione and Ginny went behind the curtain and sat with Harry. Severus walked quickly downstairs to the entrance to Slytherin Tower and up into Draco's room. Blaise was reading with her boyfriend curled up in her arms, sleeping. She smiled when she saw Severus enter. 

            "How's Harry?" she whispered.

            "He's rather ill, but he will get better. How long has Draco been sleeping?"

            "A couple hours. He cried himself to sleep a little before lunch."

            "It's almost time for dinner, would you mind if I woke him?"

            Blaise shook her head and put the book down. Severus sat on the bed, placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder and shaking him lightly.

            "Draco, wake up."

            Draco opened his eyes and rubbed them with his fists. One corner of his lips curled up slightly when he saw his godfather. The Potions Master pulled his godson into a tight hug.

            "How are you doing, Dray?"

            "I'm alright, I guess. The war's over; the Death Eaters were supposed to stop attacking when the war ended. Dad lived through the war and was still killed by those idiots. And just when he was really happy, too."

            "I know…I know he was happy. And we're all going to miss him quite a lot. But remember that he was happy. The war was over; he didn't have to live a lie anymore. He got to see you walk again; he saw you fall in love. He fell in love. The only thing that would have made him happier would have been to see you have children, but that was far away in his mind. Your father lived a good life. Would you like me to order you some dinner?"

            "Yes, please. Are you going to the funeral tomorrow?"

            "I am, and so is Harry. But I should let you know that he probably won't look very well because when something very sad and tragic happens to an elf, they get ill. But you shouldn't worry. There are plenty of other people to worry about him."

            "Like you?"

            "Yes, but right now I'm worried about you. Try not to be too sad, alright?"

            Draco nodded and Severus put on his most believable smile. The truth was that he didn't feel like smiling; he wanted to curl up into a ball and cry until he completely evaporated. His best friend and husband died and his other husband, the pregnant one, should have been dead for all intents and purposes. The only thing keeping Harry alive right now was the fact that Severus wore his life-force. Severus ordered dinner for the two Slytherins and left to go back to the Hospital Wing, but somehow he ended up in the Headmaster's office.

            "Ah, Severus, what can I do for you?"

            "Nothing, really. I meant to go to be with Harry, but I accidentally ended up here. Sorry to bother you."

            "You are never a bother, my dear boy. How are you coping with the day's most unfortunate events?"

            "I'm as good as I can be. Harry woke up; he's determined to go to the funeral tomorrow, so I'll take him. I can't believe Luc's gone. I don't know why, but I always thought I'd be dead before him. What am I going to do if Harry doesn't get better, Albus? The Ministry will never let me keep the babies if he's not well. Gods, I love him so much. I don't know how I'll live if they're both gone."

            Dumbledore gently hugged the Professor he considered a son. 

            "You'll be alright, Severus, because Harry will get better. I may not be a Seer, but wisdom comes with age and I know he will be fine. And you will be a wonderful father."

            "Thank you, Albus. I'm going back to be with Harry now. Feel free to drop by anytime."

            "Oh, I'll be around, I always am."

            The Headmaster gave Severus a wise smile as the Potions Master went back to the Hospital Wing. He thanked Hermione and Ginny for sitting with Harry and ushered them off to dinner. The Slytherin curled up behind his husband and gently embraced him before falling asleep. 

            Severus woke up the next morning a little before 8am. He let his hands stray downward to lightly stroke his husband's stomach. Harry slowly woke and placed his hand on top of Severus'. 

            "Morning Sev"

            "How are you feeling, love?"

            "Not so bad. I'm still tired, but I can't sleep any more. I feel like I've up all day and it's only morning."

            "Do you feel better than you did yesterday?"

            "Yeah, a little bit. Could we just stay here for a little longer?"

            "Sure. Can you feel the babies moving around?"

            "Sometimes I feel one kick me in the ribs. It doesn't hurt, but it feels funny. I think the other two play Quidditch with my bladder. You're sure they're alright?"

            "Dr. Cresten said that they were fine now. He'll be back next week to check on you again."

            "What if I'm not better by next week?"

            "He said that if you're not better by the end of July, he'll probably want the babies to be born. But we'll cross that road if we come to it. Do you want to take a bath before we go to the funeral?"

            Harry nodded and smiled. Severus helped him sit up and scoot to the edge of the bed.

            "Think you can walk?"

            "I want to try."

            "Alright, but hold on to me."

            Harry carefully stood, holding Severus' shoulders and pulling himself up. After a few moments, they made their way to the bathroom. Severus filled the tub with warm water, helped Harry get undressed, and got him in the tub. 

            "Join me, Sev."

            "You're sure?"

            "Get in here, you."

            Severus quickly shed his clothes and slid into the bathtub behind Harry. They gently washed each other, luxuriating in the warm water and being together. After drying off, they got dressed in clean clothes before going back out to Harry's cot for breakfast. The house elves had sent up enough food for a half dozen people. They started eating and Draco and Blaise came in. Severus and Harry smiled at them, beckoning them to sit down and eat. Draco didn't eat much; he mostly sat quietly next to Severus.

            "Are you doing alright, Dray?"

            "I guess so. I mean, I really don't want to be doing this today, but I have to."

            "At least have a little something to eat. Please, Draco."

            "I didn't think you cared about me anymore, Harry."

            "You're my friend. Just because I fell in love with your father doesn't mean that I don't want to be your friend. So, eat something. I'm already sick and there isn't much anyone can do about it, but you don't need to get sick too."

            Draco looked at Harry for a moment, pondered what the Gryffindor said, and grabbed a small muffin. He ate it very slowly, but he did eat the whole thing. They finished the meal and it was time for them to go out to the front lawn for the ceremony. Blaise and Draco walked in front of Severus and Harry, making their way down to where the pyre was set up with the elder Malfoy's body on top. The four went up to the pyre and said their silent goodbyes. They then took their seats in the front row, watching silently as everyone else paid their respects before sitting down. To be perfectly honest, there weren't very many people there, only a few students and the faculty came, but it was touching nonetheless. Severus could see the tears sliding down his godson's cheeks as Dumbledore performed the ceremony in Latin. At the end of the funeral, the pyre ignited through the sheer power of the magic of the ceremony. Harry squeezed his husband's hand, letting the tears flow down his face. When it was over and the pyre was nothing more than smoldering ash, Arthur, Molly, and Ginny Weasley, along with Hermione came up to the front row, giving Harry hugs and shaking Severus' hand. 

            "Molly and I were planning on going to Hogsmeade to have lunch at the Three Broomsticks. Would the two of you like to join us?"

            "Thank you very much, but I was planning on spending the day with Draco. Harry, you can go if you'd like."

            "If you said yes, Severus, Harry, then I was going to go invite Draco as well."

            "I'll ask him and be back in a moment."

            Severus went over and spoke with Draco and Blaise for a few moments. The three Slytherin's returned; Draco shook Arthur's hand and was pulled into a hug by Molly. 

            "Thank you for coming."

            "Your father was a good man. He did everything he could to protect you. Are you and your lady friend going to come with us?"

            Draco blushed slightly and introduced Blaise to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. The walked along slowly down the path to Hogsmeade. The 8 people entered the Three Broomsticks and sat down at a booth in the back. Everyone ordered butterbeers, even Harry, who had a non-alcoholic one. After ordering a tray of sandwiches and chips, the group talked about anything and everything that was inconsequential. It took everyone's mind off the funeral. It was quite pleasant, to say the least. They were heading back a few hours later when Draco brought up a touchier subject.

            "Sev, what's going to happen to me now that Dad's gone?"

            "Well, you'll be of age shortly after Graduation, so you'll be an adult. Until then, I will be your guardian. Once you're of age, all of the Malfoy possessions will belong to you."

            "But what about the fact that you and Harry were bonded to him before he died?"

            "Albus spoke to the Ministry last night. Harry and I have more than enough combined assets to care for the children, so we want everything to go to you. No arguments."

            Draco nodded and they finally reached the castle. Harry, Severus, Draco, Blaise, Ginny and Hermione said their goodbyes to Arthur and Molly before going into the castle. Ginny and Hermione took Harry back to the Hospital Wing and they hung out for the rest of the day. Severus spent some quality time with Draco and Blaise. 

            The next week passed very quickly. Harry's health improved in leaps and bounds. He was almost back to normal; he was just a bit weak and tired very easily. Dr. Cresten decided that the Boy-Who-Lived was well enough to spend the rest of his pregnancy in his rooms, as long as he took it easy. Based on the size of the babies, the doctor thought that he wouldn't last much longer. He estimated that they'd be born by the end of June. 

            Harry was quite pregnant when it was time for Graduation the third Thursday in June. The ceremony, and the parties that followed, were a lot of fun for everyone. Severus was laying beside Harry that night when the Gryffindor started speaking with Kamali in Parseltongue. 

            "What does Kamali have to say, Harry?"

            "He said that the babies will be coming soon, he thinks tomorrow or the next day."

            "Well then, I think that we should get some rest."

            "Me too…you do realize that we didn't discuss names for the babies yet."

            "I know. I thought of a few names before Luc died and you got sick."

            "Can I hear them?"

            "Well, I thought that for a boy we could name him Lysander Hal and for a girl, I was thinking of Aislinn Bree. Have you thought of any names?"

            "I like Aislinn. If we have a boy, I want to name him Luke. I didn't think of a middle name. For a girl, how about Shaina Danielle?"

            "Luke…it's perfect. We'll think of a middle name eventually. Let's get some sleep."

            Harry smiled, nodding, and curled up next to Severus, falling asleep. They woke up the next day and just spent the time together, making sure that everything was ready for the babies. Since Draco was now the owner of Malfoy Manor, the rooms he was living in were turned into the nursery. Three cribs, three small wardrobes, two rocking chairs, and two dressing tables were set up in what was the living room. Everything was white at the moment, but would be changed to different colors once the babies arrived. It was late in the day when Harry first started feeling contractions. Severus helped him move to the Hospital Wing and Madame Pomfrey called for Dr. Cresten. The medi-wizard arrived within a few seconds with three assistants, one for each baby. 

            "Now Harry, they're arriving rather early, so you may not hear them cry right away, but each of my assistants is very well prepared to take care of premature infants. You're still weak and I'm not quite sure how well you will handle being in labor. Once you start getting closer to delivering, we'll decide whether or not we should surgically deliver them."

            Harry nodded and clutched Severus' robes as another contraction hit. The Gryffindor spent the next hours riding out the painful contractions, getting more and more tired with each passing moment. Finally, early on the morning of June 17th, Harry was nearly ready to deliver, but he was totally exhausted. Dr. Cresten checked him over before making a final decision.

            "To be totally honest, Harry, I don't think you have the energy to push out all three babies. I would like to go ahead and surgically remove them."

            "If you think that's best."

            "I do. I think that it would be the best idea for the health of everyone."

            "Go ahead then, just get them out!"

            Dr. Cresten gave Harry a pain killing and numbing potion and draped a cloth over the Gryffindor's stomach. Using his wand almost as a Muggle doctor would use a scalpel, the medi-wizard carefully cut open the skin and Harry's pseudo-uterus. Because he was using magic, there was hardly any blood loss. He removed each infant, handing them over to the care of his assistants. Amazingly, all three babies were breathing and, although they were small, were doing fine. Dr. Cresten closed Harry's incision and checked on the babies. Harry fell asleep as soon as he heard them cry. The three assistants stood in front of the Slytherin, each holding one of his children. One of them stepped forward and handed him one of the babies. 

            "Professor Snape, meet your son."

            "And your daughters," said one of the others.

            "Two daughters and a son?"

            "Yes, congratulations."

            Severus gazed down at the infant in his arms. Pale blue eyes looked up at him, blinking. The Potions Master lightly stroked his son's cheek and then brushed a finger over the dark patch of hair on the baby's head. Madame Pomfrey wheeled over three bassinettes, one with a blue blanket, one with a pink blanket, and one with a pale lavender blanket. 

            "What's his name, Severus?"

            Severus looked up to see a brightly smiling Dumbledore standing in the doorway. The Headmaster took the baby from Severus' arms and wrapped him in the blue blanket. 

            "Luke…Luke Angelo Potter"

            "Wonderful name. How about the girls?"

            Severus cradled one of his daughters in his arms after wrapping her in the pink blanket. The baby girl yawned greatly, making a soft sighing noise before falling asleep.

            "You are Shaina Danielle Potter."

            He lay the sleeping infant in her bassinette and accepted the little lavender bundle from one of the assistants. She stared up at one of her fathers with very wide blue eyes.

            "So that makes you Aislinn Bree Potter. I have a family, Albus."

            "Yes you do, my boy. Many congratulations to you and Harry. Although I am curious as to why the children only have Harry's last name."

            "I never liked the name Snape and all the grief it brought me. Even though it is supposed to be known that I was not really a Death Eater, I do not wish to bestow upon my children the unhappy legacy of my surname."

            "I understand. It does seem that both Aislinn and Luke have joined their sister in sleeping quietly."

            The Potions Master and the Headmaster laid the sleeping children in their bassinettes. Dumbledore pulled Severus into a warm embrace.

            "Why don't you lie down and have a rest…we can talk more later."

            "Thank you, Albus."

            "Many congratulation, my boy."

            Dumbledore left and Severus curled up behind his sleeping husband. The Gryffindor stirred a little, waking just enough to get more comfortable in Severus' arms.

            "Are they…?"

            "They're perfect, love. Luke, Shaina, and Aislinn."

            "Luke…good."

            "They're sleeping. Go back to sleep, my lion. You can see them in the morning."

            "Mmm-hmm"

            The couple fell asleep in each other's arms, happy to be together with their children near. It was a wonderful end to a very trying time in their lives.

A/N: Alrightie, well I'm not sure if this is the end. It might be, but I think that there will be one more chapter before an epilogue. Please keep reviewing!


End file.
